What is it that you wish for in the middle of the night?
by Manibarilo
Summary: Summary: Magical semi AU/AH. Dream: A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. Nightmare: A very unpleasant or frightening experience or prospect. Time: The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. Mostly Jalec friendship and Malec romance. There will be Clace too.
1. To see more

**Every single thing that is _italics_ is Alec. **

**Summary: Semi AU/AH. Dream: A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during : A very unpleasant or frightening experience or prospect. Time: The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. Mostly Jalec friendship and Malec romance. There will be Clace as Jace is our main protagonist.**

 **Warning for whole fic: No Ocs (special warning, I know. Bare with me). Drugs are bad for you, don't take them. Might have some swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: Not owning characters.**

* * *

Part 1: Dream; chapter 1: To see more.

* * *

From: Unknown number

To: Jace Herondale

Message (sent at 10h:45pm): It has arrived, you can come fetch it. Don't answer that number.

* * *

Jace was feeling incredibly irritated that the guy had thought useful to mention to not answer that number. Jace knew that the other man didn't like technology and probably bought those one-use only phones just to write him. The man knew that Jace knew, so it could only mean that the man was thinking him stupid enough to answer back. And that irritated the blond boy.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath to calm himself – he was already angry and he hadn't even seen him yet – he got up from his bed where he was lying, simply took his wallet and keys, got out of his flat and headed toward the man's apartment. Better be quick about it, as he really needed what the other possessed and the more he waited, the worst it would be for the both of them.

Embarking on the underground train of the day for Brooklyn, Jace settled himself in a corner near a window and gazed at the reflection in it. From what he could see, the dirty waggon was mostly empty, only a sleeping homeless person in a way to large sweater in the opposite corner and a stiff, nervous looking business man near one of the door. As he was spacing out in his contemplation of the window, he saw a shimmering, right beside him if he was to trust the reflection. Not focusing on it, as he knew it would disappear otherwise, he let himself doze off a bit, yet still holding onto his consciousness.

The shimmering, like the reflection of light on water, started to take form and now, beside Jace, there was a black-haired boy. In the image that provided the grime window, with the blur in his eyes caused by sleepiness and because the boy wasn't concretely there anyway, Jace couldn't see the others' features clearly, but he knew him enough to not need it.

Jace knew by heart how Alec looked like; after all, they saw each other at least every night...

 _'' Are we going to Magnus_ _'_ _?''_ Alec asked, his voice resonating in Jace's soul. He turned what Jace knew were his ocean blue eyes toward him via the window.

Jace groaned in affirmation and he saw Alec's lips turned in a small smile. 'Of course you are going to be happy about this.' thought Jace and he might have seen Alec's reflection darken where his cheeks are.

 _ _'' Shut up.''__ he quipped at a smirking Jace.

'Certainly not.' smugly thought Jace. 'At last one of us is happy about the prospect of seeing him. You know what the payment is, I'll probably have to spent another sleepless night all alone.'

If Jace had said that teasingly, Alec took the statement seriously. __'' I know, I am sorry, but I never get to see him otherwise...''__ he said with a sad voice. Immediately, Jace felt guilty about his joke. Alec shouldn't apologize, what was one sleepless night from times to times when it meant that his best-friend would have a small moment of happiness?

'' Hey, don't worry, it's no big deal. Anything for your love-life anyway.'' said Jace with the intention to lighten the mood. It's only when the homeless person that Jace had thought was sleeping tilted his head in his direction that Jace realized his mistake.

He had said it out loud.

Snapping out of his dazed state, making Alec disappear at the same time, Jace bolted out of the waggon as soon as it stopped. He was one stop early, but he didn't care, he would walk the difference. He couldn't stay there. If the person in the ripped and baggy clothes reported him to the Clave, he might not be able to escape this time...

The Clave, that was how the government was called, was in electoral period right now and one of the lead candidate – the people's favourite actually – was against old ways and magic. He had ideas of progress and modernity and indeed, with the technology developed under his ministry, they had made huge progress.

Yet, it also meant that people like Jace, who could control and speak to dreams, were regarded as a treat to the modern society.

Quickening his pace, Jace reached Magnus' apartment in a blink. It was almost midnight, but he still unabashedly buzzed repeatedly. The man was as insomniac as the nearby city anyway. And Jace might, like always, be in the mood to annoy him.

'' Who is it and why shouldn't I kill you right now?'' asked a deep voice from the intercom. It had a small accent from no one knew where and irritation was clear in his tone. It was definitively Magnus.

'' It's your favourite Dreamwalker and I am way too pretty to be killed.'' answered Jace, smirking. As soon as he heard the buzz, Jace glanced one time behind him before entering. As soon as he reached the door, before he could even knock on it, he was pulled inside.

'' Don't go around flaunting about your Dreamwalker status, you never know who could hear you.'' hissed the man, his posture similar to an angry cat's. He had Asian features and looked about nineteen, but then again, he looked like he was nineteen ever since Jace met him two years ago. He was wearing a loose kimono and the place smelled like he had been burning sandalwood incense.

'' I knew I was too pretty for you to kill me.'' simply said Jace. He elegantly sprawled himself on one of the sofa and admired today's decor. Today, the place looked like an antiquity shop. The walls were covered with bookshelves filled with leather bound books and miscellaneous objects. All furniture were made of dark woods except for the sofa, which were plushy and cream coloured. In the darkness, with only a plethora of candles illuminating the room, the place looked somewhat warm. Jace would never admit it, but it looked nice.

During his musing, the blond didn't notice Magnus approaching until the man had cupped his face and forced him to look at him right in the eyes. '' Trust me, it's not your look that spared you up until now.'' he said in a low voice. The older man's golden almost cat-like gaze, shining under the candles' soft light, were filled with tenderness that wasn't directed at Jace and the latter just knew it. Jace's equally golden eyes flashed blue for a moment and Magnus smiled, releasing his hold on him. '' Anyway, blonds are overrated.''

'' I won't defend my spectacularly amazing physic to you, let's get down to business.'' scoffed Jace.

'' Yes let's proceed.'' agreed Magnus, walking to one of his shelves. Opening one of the small beautifully sculpted box, he took out a small transparent bag and Jace could see the prismatic powder in it.

That drug was prohibited by the Clave; thus, hard to get. When one burned the powder and inhaled it's fumes, he would be put in a state in between unconsciousness and sleep and it unlocked a part of the unconscious world that Jace and Alechad inadvertently discovered and thrived to return...

Yes, that drug was rare and Jace was extremely lucky that not only Magnus had a lot of contacts, but that he ever only asked him one thing in exchange.

'' Your payment for this is to give me access to your dreams.'' stated Magnus with a wicked smile and Jace wasn't surprise.

'' You know I won't refuse.'' he said in seriousness. Magnus nodded before tossing the bag in Jace's direction. The blond caught it and securely placed it in one of his jacket's inner pockets.

Fully aware of what would come next, he nonchalantly headed toward the bedroom. That place always looked the same, with it white walls and colourful paintings on them. The crimson oriental bed, the deep violet curtains and the dark blue carpet in the middle of the room...

The place never changed in the two years Magnus lived here.

Swiftly, Magnus prepared the needed ingredients for the ritual that would proceed. In a dark bowl made of basalt, he poured in two unidentified liquids – when Jace had asked, Magnus had simply told him that 'ignorance was bliss', which did nothing to reassure the Herondale boy – and without mixing them, he grabbed a white powder – Jace knew that one, it was crushed quartz – and spread it over the mixture in a particular pattern. The Asian man then placed the bowl on his bed and took from his nightstand a silver knife. He mumbled some sentences, not in English, and cut the inside of his right hand, the dominant one. Still mumbling, he signalled Jace to come and Jace complied, tending his own right hand, his non-dominant one. Magnus cut the inside of Jace's hand and their blood mingled together as they fell in the bowl.

The part the blond disliked the most started. Raking a deep breath, he took the bowl and drank from it. 'It's for Alec.' he repeatedly thought to himself like a mantra as he gulped down half of the bowl's disgusting and thick content. Then, he gave the other man the bowl and he drank the other half.

The ritual finished, Magnus discarded the bowl on his drawer for the time being and took place on the bed and, without a word, gestured Jace the door in a clear 'go away' sign.

Desperately wishing for a glass of water, Jace hurriedly complied.

* * *

The burnt orange sky was blinding once again.

Magnus was standing on a rock in the middle of a pristine lake that looked the same orange as the sky. He hated lakes. He actually loathed all source of water. Probably because the first memory he has is of himself drowning two years ago...

But of course, nightmares always knew your weakness and tried to take advantage of it.

Looking around, he saw that the lake was surrounded by black wooded trees with golden leaves. Everything was still, as if time had no effect here. No wind, no sounds and no movements at all. From the rock he was standing on, he saw other rocks that guided him toward the shore. Without wasting time, Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself and carefully and gracefully jumped from rock to rock. When he reached the last one, he looked up and tried to find a specific someone.

And he founded him.

Sitting under a dark tree on a fallen branch, there was a boy. Somehow, he was shimmering with the same patterns light created when reflected on water. His pale ivory skin were not only decorated of the shimmering light, but also with black curves that lazily moved and swirled. He had dark like a moonless night unruly hair and deep blue eyes. Said eyes were now focused on a single rose that he was holding in front of him. He hadn't noticed him yet.

'He really is an amazing sight' thought Magnus, looking at his unknowing Alexander.

Suddenly, Alec's cheeks became pink and he averted his eyes from the rose. Amused by this, Magnus couldn't help but want to know what he had been thinking to embarrass himself like that.

'' Oh, and what is with that blush, darling? Thinking about me?'' he called out and jumped from the last rock to the shore, starting Alec. His expression of surprise quickly morphed into one of fond happiness and his blush intensified,

 _''_ _ _Hi, Magnus.__ _''_ he smiled, before answering the actual question, clenching at the flower. _''_ _ _Hum, maybe?'__ _'_

Also smiling, Magnus continued his teasing. '' You know, I don't think a rose is the best weapon here in the nightmare realm.''

 _''_ _ _Sometimes, the best weapons are love and reassurance.'__ _'_ he softly said, extending the flower toward his lover. _''_ _ _I was waiting for you.__ _''_ he added and Magnus melted on the spot.

'' You knew I was coming?'' he asked, taking the rose and the hand of its previous owner.

 _''_ _ _Jace told me he was heading to your place and, well, I hoped.__ _''_ he said and the dark marks on his skin started to dance a slow waltz.

Pulling the boy in his arm as close as he could, Magnus held him tight. He pressed his forehead on the others' and brushed their lips together. '' Let's turn this dream into a fantasy.'' he whispered and Alec's answer consisted of a slow and passionate kiss that said what both thought:

 _I missed you._

* * *

Jace had no trouble to make himself comfortable anywhere he went.

But what he had trouble with was messy places.

And that is exactly how Magnus' place was.

It's not because one had a lot of objects and possessions that order had to be thrown out by the window. 'Seriously, how hard is it to keep a place clean?' thought Jace while he was removing the dust with a 'swifter' he had found lying around. Yes, a cleaning product 'lying around'.

Jace felt like it was one of the biggest scandal in history.

Just when he had finished dusting off all the bookshelves, the door buzzed and Jace jumped, all alert. He slowly approached the door and placed a hand on his hip, where he knew his knife was hidden.

'' Yes, who is it?'' he said in the intercom.

'A client of Magnus maybe?' thought Jace, his mind frantically searching for a plausible hypothesis. 'The person I saw in the subway couldn't have followed me, right?'

He was now thinking about potential exit routes when the person down the stairs answered. '' I... My name is Clary Fray, I am seeking for the Dreamwalker... I know he is here and I think I can help.'' said a girl's voice that strangely calmed Jace a bit.

'' And with what do you think you could help?'' asked Jace, glad Magnus wasn't here. He would have been on for a full lecture about how he hadn't noticed that he was followed and on how potentially dangerous it is...

'' Please, I do not feel comfortable speaking about it outside.'' she said and Jace could relate to that feeling. People were wary of all subjects that were linked to magic.

Curiosity getting the better of him,he buzzed her in.

What was life without a leap of faith?

* * *

 _ _ **Please!**__ **Tell me what you thought,** **tell me what I lack or what you liked** **.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **P.S: worry not, I am not leaving 30 lives like I did last time with Amaranth.**


	2. Because we care

**Lilypotter72** **and** **Tattletales** **, thank you for the reviews, hope you'll stay and enjoy the journey!**

* * *

Part 1: Dream, chapter 2: Because we care.

* * *

When the girl – Clary Fray she had said – climbed up the stairs, Jace was already waiting for her.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

He couldn't see her face, but she was wearing a baggy sweater and probably old jeans...

 _'The homeless man, or more like woman, in the subway.'_ he realized. Quickly, he grabbed one of her arm, and pulled her in the apartment, not unlike how Magnus did earlier. He closed the door and pushed her against it. He kept the hold he had on her, better safe than sorry.

'' You! You were in the subway earlier, right? Why did you follow me?'' the blond started to question. He raised a hand to pull down the sweater's hood.

His heart skipped a beat again, but not from the same emotion.

She may be dressed like a homeless, she didn't look like one at all. Her clean hair, under the candles' light, were like ember and her eyes were an honest green. Looking at them was like looking at the depth of a forest. She had small pink lips void of the chapness a person sleeping outside on a September night was doom to have. She looked young, maybe seventeen like him, and she clearly didn't belong to the slums.

'' I wasn't following you.'' she said, sounding offended about being accused of stalking. '' I was heading here anyway when you decided to speak to no one out loud in public.'' she grinned at that in a teasing way.

Narrowing his eyes, Jace smugly replied. '' Technically, I wasn't talking to no one.''

'' Well, if I were you, next time you decide to chat like that, get out your phone so it doesn't look or psychotic or magic.'' she said.

'' Why would you give a useful piece of advice like that to someone like me?'' Jace softly asked, loosening his grip on her. It wasn't said in a self depreciating way, but in a realistic 'people are usually scared of me' tone.

'' I told you, I want to help.'' she whispered like she was conspiring.

And according to the Law, she was.

'' Well, where are my manners?'' he rhetorically asked, smirking and letting go of her. Somewhere inside, he wanted to believe her.

Gesturing grandly to the cream coloured sofas while making a small bow, Jace added: '' A gentleman shouldn't treat a lady like that, please sit.''

He headed toward the kitchen and realized how it was lacking a fridge. Actually, it was lacking pretty much all electronics. 'Seriously, Magnus?' he thought before turning back to Clary. '' Would you like something to drink? We have delicious water.''

Confused by the change in behaviour, she asked the first thing that came to her mind. '' Delicious water?''

'' Why yes, everything I serve is delicious. Have you ever gotten water from a Dreamwalker? It's amazing.'' he smirked at her, while getting two glasses. He brought the drinks on the small mahogany table in the middle of the living room.

The blond raised his glass in a 'making a toast' motion. '' My name is Jace. I believe you wanted to talk about something.''

Clary blinked before, playing along, she took her glass and raised it too. The glasses met with a small noise. '' I believe so.''

* * *

'' Remember how we first met?''

'' _Feeling nostalgic, Magnus? That's hardly romantic...''_ replied Alec to Magnus, raising his eyebrows in a teasing and surprised expression. They were walking around the lake in the shades of the black trees, hand-in-hand, catching up with each other.

'' Indulge me.'' said Magnus while he stopped walking to look directly at Alec's ocean blue eyes.

Both of them remembered the scenery: blue flames burning down the golden leaves trees, the orange sky even more blazing than its natural blinding self.

'' _My world was on fire, I was panicking and you were sent here as you fell unconscious, drowning.'_ ' sighed Alec, as he stopped walking too. The marks on his skin started to swirl a little faster. '' _We both weren't at our best I m_ _u_ _st say, so why bringing that up?_ ''

Pulling his lover closer, he answered. '' Don't you wonder sometimes by what miracle my conscious had been sent here and met you? You saved my life that day.''

 _'' I helped, but you mostly did it on your own.''_ Alec scoffed, not resisting at all at Magnus' pull. _'' After soothing me, you told me where you were and I just signalled Jace.''_

Magnus playfully tackled Alec on the ground. Grinning and blushing, the blue-eyed boy turned his boyfriend so he would be the one straddling him. Alec's smile grew at the simple sight of his dishevelled lover, a rose tucked behind his ears, his golden iris barely apparent as his pupil were dilated with desire.

Laughing, Magnus continued on the topic. '' You still insisted to see me again. I had nobody, no memories, but you made Jace stay around and charmed your way into my heart.''

 _'' I didn't 'charm my way' to your heart.''_ weakly protested Alec, diverting his eyes. The black patterns on his skin were now softly ans slowly dancing around while his shimmering intensified. '' _And that is what Jace and I do, we help people...''_

'' Jace and you hunt nightmares, you do not help at all during the day. Or Jace is doing a terribly bad job, which wouldn't surprise me.''

'' _What was the point of that discussion again?''_ asked Alec. He let out a surprised sound when Magnus encircled his waist and turned them again. Magnus was now on top of him.

'' The point, my dear Alexander, is that I love you and I am glad I met you.'' he declared, smiling softly. A look of what Magnus identified as sadness mixed with deep affection passed through his lover's eyes.

'' _I love you too._ '' he said, to then whisper '' _I wish I was real_.''

That wasn't where Magnus had wanted to bring the discussion. Far from it. Tenderly cupping Alec's cheeks with his hand, he looked deep in the others' eyes.

'' You feel love, don't you?'' asked Magnus in all seriousness.

'' _Yes, I just told-_ '' began Alec, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but got cut by Magnus.

'' You can feel my touch, just like I feel yours, right?'' he asked this time, brushing lightly their lips together.

Alec shivered and nodded. He tried to reunite back their lips in a real kiss, passing his hands behind his lover's neck to pull him in, but Magnus wasn't finished. 'He is so cute.' the Asian man thought before continuing his questions.

'' You think by yourself, you have a reason separated from Jace's, yes?''

 _'' Yes.''_ admitted Alec.

'' Then, whatever you are, you're as real as any of us, Alexander.'' he softly stated. His hands still holding Alec, he started to move his fingers to caress his cheekbones, gaining another shiver from the boy.

Blushing, Alec asked under his breath: _'' Is it selfish from me to ask you to be mine and only mine?''_

The golden eyed man bent down to peck Alec's lips. ''You.'' Another kiss. '' Are.'' Again. '' Adorable.'' he finished, with a last kiss.

Or maybe not a 'last' one.

He smiled as he felt Alec's hand pull him in again and this time he didn't resist.

That was exactly where he had wanted things to go after all.

Kissing deeply and fervently, hands roaming at each others' body, they only stopped to breath before continuing again and again. Alec's mouth moved to Magnus' neck in a trail of butterfly kisses causing the latter to feel hot and bothered.

And just then, he felt it. That fading sensation, like a weight in his chest pulling him back, so cruelly familiar...

He was waking up.

'' No.'' he whispered and Alec looked up. By the look on his face, like he was trying but failing to hide the pain. He too knew what was happening. ' Why did dreams have to happen in a blink of an eye?'' Magnus thought, wanting to curse his fate.

 _''We'll see each other soon.''_ promised Alec, trying to reassure him and caressing a stray lock of hair out of Magnus' face. Again he melted at that, but his feelings soon where replaced by some kind of denial as he saw Alec's hand pass right through him.

'' We will, because I am yours and only yo-.'' he began to promise in return before he disappeared, leaving behind a young man, longing, and the rose.

* * *

'' You see, I come from a rich family. We are... close to the favourite candidate in the election.''she began, looking at her glass as if to steady herself.

'' Valentine Morgenstern?'' asked Jace, but only by good measure. Everyone knew that Valentine and his technology would most likely win.

'' Yeah. And, well being close to him, I have heard things. There are rumours that to annihilate the 'danger that represents magic' and to 'reach a new level of prosperity' Valentine plans to 'modernize' all who are using the old ways.'' she said, using her fingers to quote what she had heard.

Jace nodded to tell her that he understood and raised an eyebrow in sign that she needed to elaborate. His lack of reaction didn't please her though.

'' Don't you see how wrong it is? My... godfather Luke uses traditional ways in his farm to cultivate the crops. He has that special, almost spiritual, link with nature. Valentine forcing his machines to people like him, it isn't right! And I thought that you would think that too, seeing what happened last year with the Inquisitor's-''

'' Don't!'' interrupted Jace, a bit ashamed. '' I do not want to hear anything about that day, it was a stupid mistake. I thought you said you wanted to help me with something.'' he added, frowning.

'' No, I just said I wanted to help. And it is true, I want to help all those who are still have faith, who enjoy the magic of life, who believe that there is more than those stupid machines.'' she said with anger.

Calming herself a bit, she added: '' So, yeah, I wanted your help. I want to stop Valentine. Or at the very least prevent those he planned to force his machine onto, you see, I have looked at his list of targets before coming here.'' she said the last part sheepishly, but she still had that proud little smile of hers.

Jace got up to start pacing around, as he thought better when moving. He always had that hero complex. When he met Alec in his dreams, at the age of twelve, he had been happy to help him take on the nightmares...

* * *

There were ducks everywhere.

A flock of those awfully soft creatures surrounding him, frantically flapping their wings as if to escape him, but unable to get away, Jace crouched and held up his arms to protect his face from their tiny clawed paws, scratching his forearms.

Then, a rock had been sent at the flock around Jace. Followed by another one. And again.

Slowly but surely, the ducks flew away under the rain of rocks. When there were no more birds around, Jace finally looked up, to seek his saviour.

The first thing he noticed was the burnt orange coloured sky. It was so bright, it hurt to look at it too long.

Then he noticed he was in a meadow, surrounded by blackened trunk trees with golden leaves. The trees looked like they were burning under blue flames, but the fire wasn't spreading and there was no smoke.

And in between them, he saw light, the same kind of shimmering as when light reflected against water. That shimmering came from a boy that should be twelve years old like him. He had pale skin and dark markings on it. His eyes were a deep water blue and shone from behind his dark locks.

 _'' Who are you?''_ his saviour asked with a voice that sounded like he spoke directly to Jace's soul.

'' Jace.'' he simply answer, mesmerized by the other.

'' _You are truly afraid of ducks?_ '' the dark haired one asked again, tilting his head on the side. He was curious not mean,

'' Yes.'' again simply said Jace. He then took a deep breath. '' Thanks for helping me.''

An odd look pass through the others' eyes and he blushed. _'' Y-You are welcome.''_ he shyly said.

The stranger made a movement as if to go away, but Jace wouldn't have it. '' Wait. What is your name? Where are we? Where are you going? Can I come?''

Assaulted by all those questions, the other by looked lost and confused. _'' Huh, I am Alec. I think we are in a nightmare and... I-I don't know where I am going...I don't...''_ he stammered.

Seeing his discomfort, Jace changed approach. '' A nightmare? Then should we look for other nightmares that might be lurking around? '' he said, gesturing creatures crawling with his hands at the word 'lurking'.

 _''We?''_

'' Yeah, you and me. You helped me with mine, we can help others with theirs. I can help with yours too if you have any.'' he declared the blond coming closer to Alec.

Alec looked nervously around. But not just at anything, he was looking at the blue fire in the trees noticed Jace. Trusting his instinct, Jace placed a firm hand on Alec's shoulder.

'' Don't worry, I won't let them burn you.''

 _'' How?''_ asked in disbelief the boy, but didn't shrug Jace's hand off his shoulder.

Jace thought about it a second. 'We are in a dream.' he thought. Pressing his forehead to Alec's, he closed his eyes and concentrated. 'I should be in control of the dream.' He concentrated on a calming feeling and on reassuring thoughts.

When he sensed Alec relax, he straightened up and looked around. The flames had disappeared.

'' Now we are even.'' stated the blond, smirking at his success.

 _'' You are right, we are in a dream.''_ said Alec. Startled, Jace looked back at him.

'' You heard that?'' he asked in surprise. Alec only nodded. '' Then you see, we are linked. Not only are you in my dream, but you can hear my thoughts. You most let me fight nightmares by your side.'' Jace declared.

Alec smiled for the first time that night. '' _Okay, let's hunt together._ '' agreed the blue-eyed boy.

* * *

Fighting during the night, with Alec by his side, he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. And that was also exactly why he was hesitating right now. He wasn't alone and as much as he could just say 'yes' to Clary right now, he didn't think it would be fair without consulting Alec first. He would have to follow, as he was Jace's unconsciousness, but Jace wanted Alec to follow willingly.

'' I'll have to consult Alec.'' he declared and Clary jumped at the sound of his voice.

Jace had been lost so long in his thought and reminiscence, he hadn't realized that he had been pacing in silence for three hours. The first rays of sun were colouring the room in a soft pale pink and the candles had mostly died down.

Clary, leaving him to think, had taken one of the books in the multiple bookshelves and read meanwhile.

'' What?'' said the red-head with a bit of fatigue due to her long reading session and the fact that they had not sleep at all.

'' My dream, I need to consult with him. Maybe I should introduce you two.'' said Jace.

'' How could you intro-'' she started to ask, but a small, filled with sadness, moan interrupted her. It came from behind, where Jace knew Magnus was, or had been, sleeping. Jace lost his smile, in empathy toward the man and his friend.

'' You'll see.'' answered Jace to her uncompleted question, looking toward where the sound had came, waiting for Magnus to come out.


	3. For the shared trust

**4 reviews! That high amount of reviews gets me in a 'shove-all-responsibility-away-and-write-instead' mood! Thanks so much to lilypotter72, Tayane 2, TattleTales and Night Changer!**

 **Important! Remember warnings in chapter 1.**

* * *

Part 1: Dream. Chapter 3: For the shared trust.

* * *

He was not looking that good.

Who would have thought that after what Jace estimated as five hours of sleep, Magnus would look even more sleep deprived than his usual state? With the dark circles under his eyes, barely concealed by his fading make-up, and his dishevelled hair that flew in every direction, he looked like a mess.

But the soft smile on Magnus' lips was one of a happy man.

'' Sweet dreams?'' asked Jace, grinning widely.

'' You have no idea. If you are not careful, I might steal him from you one day.'' said Magnus, unfazed by Jace's obvious teasing and unaware of Clary's presence yet.

'' Oh, that good? Great, now he'll probably bear that love-struck smile all-day long.'' sighed Jace, rolling his eyes. The grin didn't leave his feature. '' But there is no way I am letting you steal him, he is mine.''

'' And who is 'him'?'' asked Clary interrupting their exchange.

Magnus, realizing the presence of someone other than Jace, raised his eyebrows. '' The right question here is: who might you be, biscuit?''

'' Clary Fray, and you?'' she answered narrowing her eyes in suspicion a bit. She did reveal a lot earlier and was probably wary of what had been heard by the unknown man.

'' My name is Magnus Bane. Welcome to my humble home.'' he told her with a small bow of the head. Then, he added: '' Hmm... You look familiar, have we ever met?''

'' I-I don't think so.'' quickly said Clary. '' And sorry for the intrusion, I didn't know it was your house.'' she added, sending a glance at Jace.

'' If Jace talked freely of 'dreams' in front of you, must I conclude that you are aware of his situation?'' asked Magnus looking at Clary.

'' Guys, I am right here.'' intervened Jace, feeling a bit left out. '' Magnus, I'll tell you everything at the same time as Alec, so I need you to-'' began to say Jace but quickly got cut by two voices.

'' Alec is the dream you keep referring to?''

'' We are going to see Alec?''

Jace sighed and passed a hand on his eyes. He turned to Clary and kindly answered. '' Yes, you see, I am bound to a specific person in my dreams. And though I say 'person', he doesn't exist anywhere else than in my dreams. His name is Alec.''

Then he turned to Magnus. '' Yes, we are. If you would have let me finished, you would have caught on that.'' he said in a much more arrogant way. '' So, as I was saying, I think we should visit Alec using the drug. There I'll share what our dear Clary here has told me.''

'' But why the drug? You know it brings us to that weird... 'place', let's say, for lack of better words. And you know what happens every time it is used.'' stated Magnus in a serious mood. Jace also turned much more serious at that.

'' What Clary told me has a strange sense of déjà vu with what is happening there...'' said Jace. Then his face broke into his familiar smirk. '' Don't forget that I am only bringing you there because Alec likes it and because you actually know more than I do about those things.''

'' And don't you forget who is actually making the ritual, Goldilocks.'' huffed Magnus, while he turned and went to his bedroom. Probably to gather the needed ingredients.

Jace turned to Clary. She was still sitting in the sofas and looked pensive, as if trying to understand what the two guys had been talking about. Jace sat beside her and she turned her green eyes on him. Her eyes were clear and such a deep green, steady and fierce... he liked them.

'' Ready to take your first step in the 'old ways'?'' asked Jace, mockingly reusing Valentine's words to describe all that is not scientifically modern.

Excitement shone in Clary's forest like eyes. '' Yes, what is going to happen?''

Jace got out the small bag in which the rainbow powder was from his jacket. '' Do you know what this is?'' he asked, showing the bag to her.

'' It's a powerful hallucinogen, right? Isn't forbidden by the Clave?''

'' It's not a hallucinogen, or not totally. What people thinks as hallucinations are actually dreams. This extremely addictive drug makes the user in a sort of sleep-state while still awake if taken in small quantity. In great quantity, like what we are going to use, it induce a coma, yet you keep your conscience.''

'' Isn't it dangerous?'' frowned Clary.

'' Extremely. Unless you have someone in your dreams. You see, normal people would be locked in their coma, living dreams after dreams, nightmares after nightmares, and panic as they can feel everything but can't control anything. But I happen to be able to control myself in my dream and Alec is like a guide. Though, a word of advise, we will have to face our nightmares upon arrival. It is always like that. You get it?''

The girl slowly nodded, her expression pensive. '' It's a bit complicated, but I guess I get it.''

'' Don't worry, there is no exam on that.'' joked Jace, placing back a lock of Clary's hair behind her ear. It was a bit weird for him, how at ease he felt with her. And so quickly too.

It seemed like it was a reciprocal, as even if she looked surprise by the gesture, she didn't looked distraught by it. She bit her lips timidly and continued the topic.

'' How are we going to share the same dream then? Shouldn't we all be in our separate coma?''

Before Jace could answer, another voice intervened. '' That is where I come in play. Come on, your hand.'' said Magnus, the last part directed at Jace. It seemed like the Asian man had taken the time to brush his hair, add some glitter to them and remove his old make-up before gracing his two guests of his presence. But since it had given Jace the time to explain some things to Clary, the blond would try not to make comments about that. Instead, he chose to tend his right hand for another round of blood extracting.

With his silver knife, that Jace cleaned in his cleaning session before Clary arrived, Magnus cut the inside of his palm, then pressed Jace hand to make some drops fall in the basalt bowl, that Jace also cleaned. The man gestured Clary to come near.

'' Which one his your dominant hand?'' he gently asked her. She gestured her right hand. He took it and did the same thing as with Jace's non-dominant one, though it looked more gentle and less rough than with Jace. _'_ Oh, I'll remember that _.'_ thought the latter as he carefully observed them.

'' You see, it's an old voodoo blood ritual that will link us together. I am taking-'' he paused while he cut his own right hand, adding his blood to the two others. ''both our dominant hand to give us more hold, as technically we are invading Jace's mind.'' he continued to explain to Clary.

Magnus took the bag containing the drug and poured it in the bowl. From his bookshelves, he took a match and a big with feather. Then, he lit the match, dropped it in the bowl and with the feather started to spread the fumes in the room.

Jace inhaled deeply the intoxicating smell of the kaleidoscope drug. It smelled like the forest after heavy rain, fresh and clean. It was also a bit acrid and hitched in the throat, but Jace didn't care.

After a minute or two, Magnus also took place on a sofa. The ritual was finished and soon enough the effect of the drug started as they doze off more and more. The roof wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by an orange sky. Jace saw Clary flinch at its blinding brightness. She wasn't used to it yet.

And sleep overwhelmed their tired self.

* * *

To still be conscious in a dream was a weird feeling that Jace and Magnus were now used to. But Clary looked like she was struggling to decide whether she was truly here or not. She had to make the mental leap that she was now controlling her mind, not her body. That she was still lying on one of Magnus' sofas even if she wasn't seeing it.

But she had to make that leap alone. Good thing she was on the shore and not standing on a rock in the middle of white waters like he was.

Worrying instead about his own situation, he looked around to see if there was any other rocks he could try and jump on to reach the shore. But the rapids had wet the surface of the few he could see. Although, he would have tried it in any normal situations, as dangerous as it was, but the ducks standing on the shore watching him made him nervous.

Damn his anatidaephobia.

Just as the blond was going to crouch and grab some pebbles to throw at the birds, two things happened simultaneously.

A breeze from the east blew snow all over the place, reducing the visibility. Clary had probably came back to her senses and her nightmare was taking effective. That was the only thing he could think of, as snow was neither his, nor Magnus' and certainly not Alec's.

And the second thing was the shout of distress that came from down the river. Narrowing his eyes, Jace saw a figure 10 feet* away from him. The figure looked like it was holding one of the rocks in the middle of the rushing waters for its dear life. _'_ Magnus _.'_ he identified.

Not thinking, Jace gracefully jumped on the nearest stone toward Magnus. As he landed, he steadied himself and went for another. On that one though, his treacherous mind reminded him of the ducks staring at him and he froze, nervousness shaking his inside.

Looking toward the feathery creature, he saw behind them Clary who seemed to struggle in another person's embrace. Jace could only see that the man had hair white like the snow storming around them, but his silhouette was dark like the ethereal trees. He was going to shout at them when he saw an arrow fly and precisely pierce the unknown man's heart.

Reassured by the sight of the arrow, Jace took a deep breath and jumped on the last rock that separated his and Magnus'. The cold eastern wind filled with snowflakes was slashing at him and blurring his vision, but he had a goal.

'Just one more, don't think about the ducks looking at each and every movement of yours and probably praying to hell that you fall and break your neck for their greatest pleasure. Think about Alec. Alec is with Clary. It's for Alec and Clary.' he prepped himself before he jumped toward another stone which, even if farther away from Magnus, it had a sturdy looking branch reposing between it and another rock.

He grabbed it and took his time to steady himself. With the branch, it was a little harder and now wasn't the time to fall. 'It's for Alec and Clary' he repeated in his mind before he jumped back where he had been.

'' Magnus!'' shouted Jace. It's only now that he realized how precarious the man's situation was. Half of his body was in the river and the waves of the rapids looked like they were trying to engulf him. Magnus had a striking resemblance with a drenched cat that was gripping the rock like a life-line. And in a way, it was his life-line.

'' Grab it, Magnus!'' shouted Jace, tending the branch toward the man.

Magnus looked one time at Jace, gold meeting gold, before he nodded and pushed himself on the branch. Jace was ready for the pull Magnus' weight would create and swiftly he shifted his centre of mass backward.

When Magnus was close enough, he extended his hand toward him and helped him up.

'' Thanks.'' softly said Magnus in between heavy breath. He was shaking from the cold air that was drying him, still he was out of danger for now. They both turned toward the shore, two stones and three ducks away from them, but what they saw surprised and concerned them both.

The wind was calming now and the snow melted under blue flames that spread around where Clary and Alec were.

Hurriedly, Magnus snatched the branch out of Jace's hands and threw it toward the birds, effectively scaring them away. '' You can go now, hurry!'' hissed Magnus at him.

Eased by the birds' absence and rusting his instinct, Jace quickly crossed the remaining distance and joined the pair.

 _'' See, the snow has melted,_ _snap out of it_ _now. The man is not there anymore, he wasn't even there to begin with.''_ was saying Alec in a strained and rough voice. The flames calmed down and disappeared by the time Jace reached him.

The blond quickly grabbed Clary's shoulder in a reassuring way and the girl relaxed. '' I am okay. It was just...'' she began.

'' Frightening, I know.'' said Jace squeezing her, but she shook her head.

'' I was going more with something along the line of 'unexpected'. I didn't know what to do for a moment and as scary as it was, it's more the surprise effect that got me.'' she corrected, her voice more steady and the snow stopped falling.

'' Oh.'' eloquently said Jace. He was speechless. Rare were the people who could think back about frightening and surprising event for the first time without any ounce of fear.

He looked toward where Alec had departed and saw him encouraging Magnus to slowly but surely jump his way to the shore. The latter jumped in the former's arms when he reached it and they stayed like that for a moment buried into each other. Then, Alec turned toward Jace.

He didn't look happy.

'' _Who is she?''_ he asked.

'' Alec, here is Clary Fray. Clary, Alec Lightwood -'' he said gesturing between the two, but got interrupted by Alec who's dark mark were moving quickly around his body.

 _'' What I mean is, why is she here? Don't you know that it is dangerous? Specially in this dream, you know what will happen next. We will witness that strange place.''_

'' Yes, I know that.'' said the blond. '' I brought her here because of that place.''

 _'' What?_ _Why? How come I never heard of her if you trust her with that so much?''_ he asked with hints of hurt in his voice. His natural shimmering lowered in intensity and the marks were now frantic.

'' Don't fret, I only know her since what, five hours ago?'' he asked, turning toward Clary who nodded. '' I met her while you were canoodling with Magnus.'' said Jace with a smirk, but it did nothing to appease the blue-eyed.

 _'' First, even if 'canoodling' is a word, I wasn't doing it, Second, you met her five hours ago and you trust her so easily?''_ he exclaimed. Alec opened his mouth to say more, but was cut by the scenery changing around them.

The world became blurry, as if they were looking through a watery veil, colours seemed to rearrange themselves, and the light that surrounded them was blinding.

'' I think that discussion will have to be held later, dear. It is starting.'' declared calmly Magnus, a hand on Alec's shoulder.

The sky wasn't orange anymore, but blue, and the trees had vanished. They were now on a large grassland.

Clary looked at Jace, questions battling behind her clear green eyes. He simply winked at her.

'' Gideon!'' an Asian girl called from afar and Jace turned in her direction. '' Are you coming? Sophia and Lewis are waiting for us.''

* * *

 **Not a lot of answers, but almost all the hints I wanted to give on the future events are there now. Next update might be next week.**

 ***** **10 feet = 3 meters (viva el metric system)**


	4. Since it is all that is left

**BlazingFlames22!** **TattleTales!** **Guest!** **Lilypotter72!** **I love you guys, thank you for your reviews. :)**

 **And well,** **because of the** **reviews I g** **o** **t,** **plus the fact that one of my** _ **most admire**_ _ **d**_ **ff author told me she read that fic,** **I** **found myself** **un** **able to stay away from my computer... I have no willpower.**

* * *

Part 1: Dream, chapter 4: Since that is all that is left.

* * *

Under the pale blue sky, the grassland looked tranquil. Except from them and the girl who had called Jace 'Gideon', there was no living soul. No bird singing could be heard, nor cicada chirping, and the wind simply blew over the tall grass.

Farther away from them, there was a lazy cliff. It looked like that was where the girl, that Jace knew from past drug induced dreams as Jia, was heading.

'' Come on!'' she insisted, while still walking.

'' Coming!'' called back Jace before following her, Alec and Magnus close behind him and Clary a bit reluctantly. The red-head looked like she wanted to ask many questions, but thought better of it.

Once they reached the top of the cliff, they saw three other person there. Two girls, one blond and the other black haired, and one boy with brown hair. Oddly enough, their other features seemed vague. Every time Jace gazed away from them, he couldn't recall their face, yet when he looked back at them, he easily could recognize these people that he had met in previous dreams. The dark-haired one was Sophia, the blond Jesse and the boy Lewis.

'' Jia, Gideon, took you long enough.'' said Sophia with a small grin that appeared forced.

'' It was Gideon's fault, he spaced out again.'' muttered teasingly Jia, glancing at Jace. '' So, what are we waiting for?'' she added in a more serious tone.

'' It's too late.'' said in a sad voice Jesse. She patted Jia's shoulder. '' We didn't make it in time.''

'' What?'' asked Jia, disbelief clear in her expression.

'' Look by yourself.'' grimly added Sophia, her eyes fixed on the village down the cliff they were standing on.

The village was small and rustic, but had a picturesque charm to it, with its farms and small houses scattered everywhere, Still, there was something eerie about it. Jace heard Clary gasped as she probably came to the same conclusion as him: the village was empty. There was no sign of anyone living there, no smoke coming from the chimneys, no one on the roads, no animals or farmers near the barns or the fields.

Even if it looked old, it didn't appeared as abandoned, yet no one lived there... anymore.

'' What happened there?'' asked Jace, frowning.

'' You know what happened. It's the Morning Star... again.'' Sophia answered, spatting the name like it was poisonous.

'' Who is the Morning Star?'' asked Clary, but no one made a move to answer her. They didn't even look like they heard her, except for Jace who glanced quickly at her, Alec who scowled and Magnus who smiled with something akin to empathy.

'' The Morning Star is the leader of this place it seems. And they suspect that he is the one making people disappear.'' quickly explained the latter before turning his attention to the strangers.

'' Maybe he missed someone, there might be survivors.'' chirped in Lewis. He was an unhealthy shade of white, but he still looked hopeful. Sophia looked tenderly at him and smiled, taking his hand. '' It doesn't hurt to look.'' he added.

'' Okay, let's go.'' agreed Jia, leading the way down the village. She was quickly followed by Jesse, Sophia and Lewis.

Just as Jace was about to follow to, Clary stopped him. '' What is going on? What is this place and who are they?'' she asked in plain confusion.

'' Well, I don't know a lot. It seems like every time I am in a deep state of unconscious, I get here in this place with these people. I don't really know who they are, but they are convinced I am someone named Gideon. And they can't really see you guys for some reasons.'' tried to explain Jace, a hand in his hair.

'' What did Magnus mean by 'they suspect the Morning Star to make people disappear'?'' she asked again.

'' That is the part I thought would be more interesting to you. You see, here the leader of the place, the Morning Star, promoted the old ways and the 'connecting with the nature and all that can't be seen' thing. In his quest to get everyone to have faith, he is actually... spiriting away the people?'' Jace said, the last part sounding less sure though.

 _'' So you really are telling her everything.''_ stated Alec, crossing his arms together in front of him.

'' Spirit them away?'' simultaneously scoffed Clary in disbelief.

'' Yeah, these people seem to believe in magic. The same magic we read in fantastic novel.'' smiled Jace. '' But remember that it is all just a dream. I just thought it would be interesting to show you, as these people have the goal to raise awareness against the Morning Star treat, a bit like what you are asking me to do.''

 _'' What?''_ exclaimed Alec, his shimmering low and his marks swirling fast. He had a small hurt expression that he rapidly hide behind an angry mask. This time he gained Jace's full attention.

'' Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that. Remember Valentine?''

'' _The guy who wants to modernize society by eliminating all that is even slightly connected to magic and spiritual belief? The one that has placed a bounty on your head since you had that stupid idea, last year, when the old inquisitor-_ '' sarcastically began the blue-eyed boy before he quickly got interrupted by Jace.

'' What's up with everyone bringing that day up? I made a mistake, I know.'' he sighed. '' And I get it, you remember him. Now he wants to do a bit what the Morning Star seems to be doing here: convert people by force to his vision. Clary wants my help to prevent his future victims.''

 _'' And you want to do it?''_ asked Alec his fury calm.

'' Yes.'' said the blond, determinate.

 _'' But... You know I won't be able to help you right? It's dangerous and there is only limited things I can do while you are awake. I...You barely know her and you trust her? You still want to do it?''_ asked again Alec, though he didn't look as angry anymore.

'' Yes.'' repeated Jace and Alec's shoulder dropped. He looked a sad mix of abdication and hurt. '' But even if it is limited, I still want you to help. Will you?'' added Jace.

A smile that didn't reach his eyes was painted on the shimmering boy's lips and he nodded.

'' Shouldn't we join them?'' asked shyly Clary, looking down the cliff toward the village. She didn't see the glare Alec sent her, nor Jace's tender smile.

Jace led the way and all followed, though Alec and Magnus were a bit behind. Once they reached the ghost-town, Sophia quickly joined them.

'' Hey, are you alright?'' she asked Jace, who looked surprised.

'' Yeah, why?''

'' Well, you've spaced-out a lot these past few days and usually you are always the first to seek for survivors... I am just worried for my brother.'' she said, placing a hand on his arm and smiling with affection.

'Siblings, huh?' Jace noted in his mind before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder like he imagine a brother would do. '' Don't worry about me, I am fine. I just needed to think, I guess.'' he bluffed and it seemed to pass as Sophia smiled and turned toward the others.

'' There is no one here.'' grimly stated Jia. '' Let's go back home, we'll think of something there.''

Everyone agreed and the walk there went in a semi-awkward atmosphere. Jace couldn't speak to Alec, Clary or Magnus as the dream-people couldn't see him and would think of him crazy. Alec seemed lost in his thought in the back, sometimes glaring at Clary while Magnus, holding his hand, whispered things to him.

Jace saw Clary trying to get to know the people they were following by listening and laughing at their discussion.

'' I wonder what I could cook for dinner today.'' mused Sophia.

'' Hopefully nothing.'' muttered Lewis to which the dark-haired girl replied in a menacing tone:

'' What do you mean by that?''

'' Oh... Huh, m-maybe they had a good hunt and prepared some meat?'' he said in a hesitant voice, a hand behind his neck.

'' Nice save.'' laughed Clary even if he couldn't hear her. She turned toward Jace with a bright smile. '' I have never dreamed so clearly before, it's amazing. It's like a second life. You have that awareness in dreams every night?''

Jace nodded slightly and Clary continued to gaze at everything.

Soon, they reached an old church standing there in the middle of no where. Even if it didn't look luxurious, with the lack of dust and the presence of miscellaneous objects, the interior held obvious signs of people living there.

But the silence was heavy in the church.

'' Hello!'' shouted Sophia upon arrival. No one answered her except the echo of her voice and her smile quickly faltered.

'' Hum, where is everyone?'' asked Lewis, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The eerie stillness of the church was not unlike the one of the village before.

Jace had a dreading feeling. He didn't know what, but he was sure something bad was happening. Sophia must had have the same feeling as she gasped and ran toward the closest stairs, fast as if her life depended on her reaching the higher floor as quickly as possible.

'' No!'' they heard her shout from upstairs. That cry was filed with so much pain, resonating in the mournfully silent church.

Jace flinched, and before he could react, there was a pull in his stomach...

* * *

He felt Clary jerk up from her half-sitting, half-lying position beside him.

'' No, wait! What happened?'' she asked frantically. Her green eyes were glancing around as if she was trying to see the church and the people that they had followed. But they were in Magnus' apartment, on his couches. There was a small fillet of smoke coming out of the bowl made of basalt. The sun was setting, giving the room an orange glow and Clary's hair a fiery effect.

'' We woke up.'' answered the blond, passing a hand over his tired eyes.

'' But what about Sophia? She looked so sassy, what could have made her shout like that?'' she kept asking.

'' She is not real Clary, it's a dream. I don't know what happened and won't know until we take that drug again.''

'' No, she felt so real, it can't be... We need to go back.'' she said with determination.

'' Biscuit, as much as I agree with you about her being as real as you and I'' began Magnus with a glare at Jace '' we can't go back, it wouldn't be safe. Look at the time, we already spent 12 hours sleeping way too deeply. Our bodies can't take that much'' kindly explained the older man.

She nodded in silent abdication before asking something that had been nagging at her. '' I... still don't quite understand how come we all shared the same dream. Is it the drug?''

'' Partly. But you remember that blood ritual I did before we dreamt? I said it was voodoo because while diffusing the fumes, I pray to Alec like they pray to 'loa', the spirits of everything. Alec's presence in Jace allows us to invade his mind. I don't know why, but Alec and I share a... special bond. Spells and rituals are easier when I do it with him.'' softly said Magnus,

'' It sounds like magic, but... it's impossible.''

'' Yes, it is a bit like the magic from the world we just saw.'' smirked Magnus. '' But you know, deary, those rituals and beliefs exist from way before those technologies we depend on and sometimes, they are things deeper and more meaningful that science can't fully explain that happens in the world.''

'' I think I can understand that.'' nodded Clary after a second or two to mull over what he said.

'' Okay, what about we go grab something to eat? We could go discuss your list of people to prevent then.'' said Jace while getting up. He extended a hand toward Clary to help her get up.

They headed toward the door but Magnus stopped them. '' Oh, I don't mind getting out like this, but I am pretty sure you won't like hanging around with someone as undressed and as attention asking as I am right now. Let me change before we go.'' he said gesturing to his loose kimono.

'' Oh, you think you're coming?' asked Jace in a teasing voice.

'' Oh yes I am. I am not letting Alec alone with you two and your shenanigans. Plus, if Valentine is going after people who practice the old ways, I am also in danger. And, you have paid for the drug, but not for the ritual I just did. The price shall be to let me accompany you two.'' smugly answered Magnus. Without waiting for their answers, he headed to his bedroom to change.

Jace sighed dramatically but waited. He glanced sideways at Clary who was smirking. '' What is so funny?'' he asked.

'' Oh nothing. Just maybe the way you guys speak to each other, as if you hated each other.''

'' I don't like him, he thinks way to high of himself.'' huffed Jace.

'' Yeah, and that is why you share so much with him. Don't try to deny it, you talk as if you knew each other since long, not just for business but as... friends.'' she said, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

'' Friends? With him, I am only supporting his presence for-. What are you looking at?'' Jace changed what he was going to say when he saw Clary's eyes widened.

'' Y-Your eyes. They are gold, but for a moment they were... blue.'' she whispered.

'' It happens from times to times. It's Alec's doing, though I don't think he does it willingly.'' answered Jace, relieved that it was simply that.

Just as Clary nodded, Magnus came back, fully dressed. He had glitter everywhere and wore red tight pant with a bright yellow button-up shirt.

'' You said I wouldn't appreciate hanging with someone as attention asking as you. I thought you were going to wear something normal.'' dead-panned Jace.

'' It is normal, even if colourful. And it is way less attention asking than my kimono, right? Let's go.'' he said while heading out.

Jace rolled his eyes and they headed out.

* * *

'' The names were: Maia Roberts, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn, Ragnor Fell and you Jace Herondale.'' whispered Clary, though there was no one in the restaurant except for them. Even the waitress was listening to her music behind the counter, not caring about them.

Taki's wasn't that popular and that is why it was perfect to them.

'' I know Maia, she works on Luke's farm and now I know you Jace. But I have no ideas who are the others.''

'' Ragnor?'' asked Magnus, a far away expression on his features.

'' Yeah you know him?'' perked up Clary, glad to have a lead.

'' I... don't know. I don't remember anything from before I met Jace and Alec. But that name seems familiar.'' he slowly said.

Clary looked a bit disappointed but she quickly shrugged it off. '' Anyway, his name was scratched. I don't know what that means, but maybe we shouldn't focus on him first.''

Jace was lost on his thought, playing with one of his last fries. _'' Maybe you should try with that one person you know and ask that L_ _u_ _ke if he knows the other_ _s_ _.''_

Jace smiled. 'That is exactly what I was thinking.' he thought before he turned his attention to Clary. '' Let's go to Luke's. You said he was your godfather yes? Maybe he knows the other on the list.''

'' It's the only lead we have, isn't it?'' she sighed. '' I thought since you were on the list you would know the others.''

'' I doubt he lives near, there are no farms in Manhattan or near Magnus' flat.'' said Jace. '' I'll go rent a car tomorrow, let's say we gather up in front of Magnus' at 8?''

They all agreed and when Magnus went his way, Clary shyly tapped Jace's shoulder.

'' Hum, well, I kind of fled from home when I discovered the list.'' she began. Jace caught on immediately.

'' You have no where to stay. Come, a gentleman most treat a lady with utter respect, I can't leave you spend the night outside, right?'' he said with a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at his antics and followed.

They had a long day coming up tomorrow.

* * *

 **Part 2: Nightmare begins next chapter. Answers to questions shall arrive... and maybe more questions too...**


	5. Beginning the nightmare

**Thank you so very much Night Changer, lilypotter72 and Tattle Tales for the reviews !**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, chapter 5: Beginning the nightmare.

* * *

The sky was, as always, orange.

The spider was as cliché as it could be: giant, black with some hair on it and with glowing red eyes. And like all the others, instead of having eight paws, this one had six of them.

No, it wasn't the most original nightmare one could have imagined, they were redundant and way too easy to get rid of for Jace's taste. But they were nightmares and they were terrifying a poor child in its night right now.

From the shadows of the dark trees with golden leaves, the creature launched itself right toward the blond. Smirking as he knew that that was what it would have done, he raised his left hand which was covered with dark markings lazily swirling around his wrist. The markings steadied and morphed from tattoo like writings to a concrete blade.

Jace heard a small gasp from behind him, but ignored it. Instead, he took the short sword and used it to block the creatures fang heading toward his throat. The spider growled at that, gnawing at the blade, and the child that had gasped was now moaning in fear. She was gripping Jace's leg with enormous strength for such a young being and she was a bit of a hindrance to his movements.

From the corner of his golden eyes, Jace saw a shadow come near him, pick up that child and bring her away from the battle. 'It's time to finish this.' he thought with a wicked smile.

With a rapid twist of his wrist, he removed his blade from between the creature's fangs and pierced its skull skyward, from the interior of its mouth through its head.

The black spider melted into a puddle of shadows and it was indeed finished. 'Too easy, it's way too easy.' thought again Jace while his blade morphed back from short sword to markings on his skin. He turned his attention to where the shadow, who actually had black hair and blue eyes, had taken the child and saw the both of them not too far.

The child shimmered the same way Alec did all the time and dissolved in thousand of tiny lights, although not before sending a thankful smile his way. Seeing the child exit the nightmare realm, Jace knew it was all worth it.

'' Well, that was a nice warm-up. Time for something more serious now.'' said Jace, the adrenaline pumping in his bloodstream. But Alec didn't react. He had that far-away gaze, like he was lost in his thoughts. He did that a lot that night.

Approaching him, the markings on Jace's wrist jumped back on Alec, joining the others on his skin.

Jace ungracefully leaned on a stomp near him, managing to startle Alec. '' What is wrong?'' he sighed.

'' _N-Nothing, I was just thinking. Sorry. Yeah, we should go look for other-_ '' he began while walking away. But Jace wouldn't have it, he grabbed the others' arm and pulled him back beside him.

'' You are not escaping that one that easily. Talk to me.'' the blond told him.

'' _There is nothing to talk about, Jace._ '' huffed the blue-eyed, without looking at Jace. Alec got out his bow and started to aim and shoot at some random trees. The blond rolled his eyes at that. It seemed like he would have to coax the information out of him more forcefully.

'' Come on, there are plenty of things to talk about, Alec. We could talk about the never-changing weather, about our hunts, about Magnus, about Clary and her quest...'' trailed off Jace. He didn't missed how Alec's shoulder tensed and the way the arrow he was shooting didn't reach its target as swiftly and elegantly when he mentioned Clary.

'' Okay, let's talk about Clary then!'' exclaimed Jace and Alec, who's shimmering lowered and his markings slowed down, quickly straitened up and walked away. Jace grabbed back his arm and pulled him beside him again.

'' What is it?'' pressed Jace, but his friend didn't say anything and looked away. '' Please, am I not your friend? I thought we told each other everything...'' softly said Jace looking down. It usually always did the trick with Alec.

And it was no exception that night. His friend was so gullible, Jace almost felt bad using it against him. Almost. '' _I just... You're going to think it is stupid._ ''

'' You never know until you actually tell me. As stupid as you think this is, it is bothering you and I want to hear it.'' said Jace to encourage him to open up a bit.

'' _Why do you trust her so easily?_ '' he asked after shooting another arrow.

'' I don't really know. She seems honest and what she is suggesting to do is quite sensible.'' answered Jace a bit taken aback.

 _'' You usually never trust anyone. It took months and me confessing my feelings for you to trust Magnus a little._ _I don't know about anyone in your daily life that you feel at ease enough to call them 'friends'... So why her? Ever since I know you, I was the only person you trusted upon meeting.''_ Alec said blushing madly and the next arrow shot landed harshly with a loud noise on its target. He looked like that last part hadn't been meant to be said out loud.

Jace slowly nodded as if understanding something. '' So yesterday, when you suggested to go see Luke first...''

 _'' You were thinking of that too, it was the only option you guys had. I only stated the obvious because I didn't want you to forget me...''_

'' You know she'll never replace you, right?'' asked Jace with a teasing smile.

Abyssal eyes bore into golden like the leaves ones. '' _Don't mock me. You are stuck with me at night, but you chose her presence at day. You thrive for adrenaline and what she is proposing you is much more exhilarating than what we do and-_ ''

Jace interrupted his friend, gripping his shoulders with both his hands. '' Alec, stop that. If I remember correctly, I asked to follow you in your hunting nightmares hobby. I brought her in the dream to introduce her to you. You are an important part of me and if I did anything to make you doubt it, you need to tell me.''

'' _No, you didn't do anything... I am sorry. I don't know why I felt like this.''_ whispered Alec, the light he reflected, like water, glowing a bit more. 'That's better.' thought Jace.

'' No need to apologize for that.'' smirked Jace. '' Anyway, if you wonder why I trust her, well, think of how you felt when you first saw Magnus.''

 _'' Panicked?''_ asked Alec, eyebrows raised.

''More like the second time then.'' laughed Jace.

 _'' Still panicked. But I get what you mean.''_ sighed Alec with a small but honest smile. '' _Fine,_ _I'll try to be civil with her.''_ he then promised another arrow in his hand.

Jace stretched a bit. '' Good, thanks man. Now let's go hunt some-''

* * *

It was awful O'clock in the morning and Jace's alarm was shrieking. It took a bit of time for Jace to remember why he would willingly interrupt his hunting sessions and why he was on a couch instead on his bed.

But then he remembered. After a whole day of being in a coma state – it wasn't as restful as one would think – they had made plans to go to Clary's godfather's farm.

'' Clary, wake up! Up and at them!'' he indelicately shouted out toward his bedroom.

He tidied up the living room, removing all traces of someone sleeping there, before he went to his tiny kitchen and made coffee. The blond managed to wake his guest with coffee and after he made the bed and grabbed some stuff, they set off. As it was way too early for her, it had been quite the quiet morning.

Both of them had their driver licence, they had no problem with ranting a car. Jace drove to Magnus' place and waited for him. They had said at 8 and Jace might have over-estimated the traffic they would encounter as they still had more than half an hour to wait.

Well, maybe it would give time to the girl beside him to fully wake up.

'' I don't think Alec likes me.'' she suddenly said, looking functional again.

'' Not really.'' he simply said, thinking back at his nightly discussion with his dream. There was no point in denying it.

'' I am curious about him though. About both of you actually. Can you hear him when you are awake?'' she asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

'' Are you asking me if I am hearing voices?'' scoffed Jace. When he saw her beginning to protest, he added: '' I know what you are asking. No I can't, unless I am spaced-out, drunk, high or that I have knocked my head incredibly hard. But the last three are not that healthy on a daily basis, so as much as I like Alec, I try to avoid.''

She laughed a bit. '' So you like him, huh? You always speak highly of him.''

'' Of course, he is the first person whom I ever trusted. He is my first and only friend as I do not count Magnus as one of my friend as you so lightly assumed yesterday. How dared you, Woman?'' he teased making her giggle some more. He liked doing that.

'' Who knew the great Dreamwalker had such a tender heart inside him?'' she teased back.

'' I do not have a tender heart.'' quickly protested Jace. '' I just like to know where people stand in my life.'' he stated half-serious.

'' Oh? Well, if you only have one friend, where do I stand?'' she softly asked with a sly smile, but her forest green eyes were serious too.

'' I don't know.'' truthfully answered Jace in a low voice. He stared at her for a moment. The sun had risen a while ago, but it was still low in the horizon. Its rays where making her hair blazing and her eyes shining. A burning forest, that's the image that came to him and he founded it had its own beauty, like her.

But the spell they were under broke when someone tapped in the window on Jace's side. Turning around, Jace saw Magnus – in all his glitters and colourful outfits – with raised eyebrows looking mostly at him, but sending some glances toward Clary too. From his smile, it was clear he knew what was going on.

The blond opened the window. '' Yes?'' he asked.

'' You know you could have knocked at my door instead of standing in front of my apartment like stalkers, right?''

'' Maybe we didn't want you sooner than what we already dreaded?'' arrogantly said the blond with a smirk.

'' Hey, don't include me in your statement.'' chirped in Clary. '' Good morning, Magnus.''

'' Good morning, Biscuit. And yes, Jace, don't you think about that poor girl, how she must suffer alone with you?'' Magnus' smile growing bigger.

'' Do you get in the car or do I depart without you? Because right now, the second option really tempts me.'' Jace sighed.

'' Will I fit with your ego taking all the place?'' Magnus said while climbing in the seats behind.

'' If you leave some of yours on your doorstep, maybe.'' he answered back.

And even though all that was said, Jace, under Clary's knowing smile, waited for Magnus to be buckled up before he started the car.

* * *

Almost two hours later, they reached the place.

The road had been tranquil. Clary had told them that the farm was a family legacy and Luke had many workers that lived there all the time. They had only stopped once to eat a little and to let Clary use the stationary phone and tell Luke about their arrival.

While she had been gone, Jace had let himself zone out. In the window's reflection, he could see Magnus in the back looking far away in his own thought. Then beside him, a shimmering had appeared. Jace had seen Alec caress Magnus' cheek with one hand while the other rested on the latter's hand on his thigh, the Asian man unknowing of those small gestures.

Jace's daydream had vanished with Clary's abrupt return.

And here they were now, in a large grassland with fields that even in September looked healthy and ready to produce crops. They could see from afar people running with the horses, a boy sitting with the chickens and a girl with her wolf coming toward them. The girls had black braided hair, a naturally dark tone and chocolate eyes. But if she was darkness, her smile was bright like the sun.

'' Clary! Long time no see. No wonder Luke looked so happy now.'' she exclaimed when she was close enough to see them.

'' Yeah, how have you been doing, Maia? Is Luke inside?'' asked Clary, heading toward the large house in the middle of the grassland. '' By the way here are my friends Jace and Magnus.'' she added gesturing to her companions.

Maia curtly nodded at them. '' Yeah, he's been waiting for you. And I'm fine. A week ago, Jordan here'' she glared at the wolf who was happily strolling beside her '' scratched me pretty hard. But to excuse him, he did have an awful big injury and was pretty frightened when I found him. Now we are both doing fine.'' she said while petting the animal.

Jace bent to pet the animal too, and surprisingly, the canine let him. His fur that went from beige to dark ebony was soft and the eyes of the creature were kind. Maia must have done a good job taming him.

They had arrived to the house. It was a cute and typical farm house, all white but it had a green door and roof.

'' I'll leave you here, I am pretty sure Luke will be excited to see you. And probably really intrigued by the cute lads you are hanging with.'' she said, winking at Clary. '' Come on, Jordan. We have sheep to gather. I'll race you there!''

With that she left as rapidly as she came.

'' Did she speak to that dog like to a human being?'' asked Jace amused and confused by that.

'' Ah, my blond friend, you see, it was a wolf not a dog. And I think the respect she has for the animal was quite obvious.'' answered Magnus.

Just as Jace was about to retort something, Clary intervened. '' Magnus' right. It was a wolf and Luke has that policy of treating animals like you treat an equal, as they are sensible creatures too.''

She entered the house and the boys followed.

The interior was like the exterior: rustic looking, but cute and neat. In the living room, where they arrived, was a man, reading the newspaper. He raised his head and at the sight of Clary, his face broke in a smile. He looked like an ordinary man, in his forties, brown-haired and brown-eyed. He wore a plain jacket and jeans and his skin was sun-kissed, probably from his outside labour.

'' Clary. Come here.'' he said with a soft smile, rising from his chair and extending his arms for a hug, which the red-head hurriedly gave to him. There was something paternal in the gesture.

He took a good look at her after the embrace. '' I swear I don't see you as much as I'd like. You have grown since last time.''

'' No, I haven't. I have stop growing since I was fourteen, Luke.'' she said with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Then she turned toward the boys that were still standing in the doorway. '' These are my friends, Jace and Magnus. We actually came here for a reason.''

If Jace could correctly read others' expressions – and he usually was good at that – he would say that Luke's thoughts went from 'Who the hell are those two boys and what do they want with Clary?' with a bit of 'Does that guy wear glitters?' to 'Wait, I know the blond one.' respectively. Jace was probably spot on as Luke's next words were:

'' You!... You are the Dreamwalker.''

His eyes were wide and he suddenly look ill.

'' Yes, I am. Clary came to me for help. It seems like you are in danger, Valentine has a list-'' began Jace, but Luke, as if he already knew what that was all about, cut him to question Clary.

'' Valentine has a list with my name on it? Who else were on the list?'' he urgently asked her.

'' Hum, it wasn't really you, it was Maia. There was also Jace, Raphael Santiago, Ragnor Fell and Meliorn.'' she restated.

Luke suddenly looked tired and sat back where he had been when they arrived. He passed his hands in his face, then gestured them toward the couches.

'' You better sit, what I am going to tell you most not quit this room, understood?''

They all nodded, the atmosphere now serious. Luke was obviously searching for his words, and at some points, he founded them.

'' Are you guys familiar with the name Sebastian?''


	6. Of legends and History

**Thank you Tattle Tales, Maple and lilypotter72 for giving me those reviews; thus, the will to do my best (or 'bestest' like one would say ;) ).**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, chapter 6: Of legends and History.

* * *

'' Sebastian...

'' A thousand years ago, when people lived with and depended on magic, it was said that there was one being that had more power than anyone else. Some says he got it by selling his soul to the devil, others says that he stole it from the angels. But in all cases, endarkened by his high amount of power, he reaped hundreds and hundreds of souls.

'' To stop him, High Spirits – immortal beings that only intervene in the course of the world when this one is near destruction – sealed in five his power and killed him.

'' That is what the legend says, and Valentine, he... got obsessed with it. He-''

A shout startled the group and interrupted Luke. The latter got up and rushed outside to see what the commotion was about, Jace, Clary and Magnus in his trail.

Despite all the scenarios playing in his head, Jace didn't expect what he actually saw. The fields that minutes ago were the perfect picture of health were now burning down. Assaulted by the heat, the once green landscape under the bright blue sky was now a harsh red and luminous orange and the sky was covered by thick smoke, like dark grey clouds.

'' What is going on here? Now is not the time to burn the fields, we could have still harvested some more.'' said Luke to a group standing not far from them.

But they didn't have the sheepish look of workers who did a mistake. Their faces were tears stricken and they looked confused. The older, the one who seemed to gather everyone in a group, turned toward Luke.

'' It's not us, but city people who came and burned the fields. Maia went dealing with them, but I think she'll need your help.'' he answered, worryingly looking afar, probably where Maia and the city people were.

'' Thank you, Bat. Please keep a look on everyone.'' said Luke before he ran toward where Bat was glancing.

He ran fast but Jace could hold his own and had no problem following him through the burning fields. When they came to a stop, Jace saw Maia and her wolf Jordan. Around them, a dozen or so men were tearing and burning down fences and crops.

'' -bout those fancy words of yours and I certainly don't care about your papers. That place is ours and you have no right doing this!'' was saying the girl to a man who's hair was as white as the first snow and eyes were as black as the ashes flying around. He had a luxurious looking walking stick and wore a white suits. Jace knew that man, it was the same he had caught a glimpse of in the drug induced nightmare.

'' Valentine! What is the meaning of this?'' exclaimed Luke upon arrival.

'' Lucian.'' smiled without joy the man. '' Looks like you still hang with the pests.'' he added glancing at Jace with a clear hatred in his eyes.

'' What are you doing here?'' sombrely asked Luke, ignoring the other man's comment.

'' Ah, Clary, so that's where you have been? Should have known.'' Valentine stated with something akin to disappointment. Clary didn't react, keeping her expression cold. '' You are still expected for dinner with the Blackwell and the Pangborn family tomorrow.''

'' Valentine!'' vociferated Luke. This time the other looked at him. '' You have no right to be here. Explain yourself: why are you here?''

'' Why? Oh yes, I forgot: Lucian Graymark you are under arrest. By the Law, this land is now the propriety of the Clave.'' said coldly the white-haired man. '' Guards.'' he called out and soon two men grabbed Luke, handcuffing him.

'' What?'' both exclaimed Maia and Clary. '' On what charges?'' continued the red-head.

The smile Valentine had managed to send chills down Jace's spine. '' For the murder of Jocelyn Fairchild.'' he said and Clary paled. '' And for conspiring with a fugitive.'' he added, looking at Jace. '' Jace Herondale, you are accused of the murder of the previous inquisitor and of frequent using of the prismachloric drug.''

Jace would be damned if he let himself get falsely accused and arrested like that. '' It's a lie! She-''

Before Jace could continue an ominously dark howl accompanied by a growl of rage echoed in the grassland. Behind a howling and showing teeth Jordan, Maia had a furious look on her face. Her skin was a shade paler than her usual tone and there were now dark markings appearing and frantically swirling on her. Her warm chocolate eyes were now piano black and looking at the ivory haired man..

'Those markings... It's just like Alec.' noticed Jace, his distraction resulting in him being held by Valentine's men.

'' So you finally revealed yourself.'' calmly said the man, as if he had expected it.

'' No way I am letting you take my family away from me!'' she screamed and Jordan jumped on the man, biting his forearms with his strong jaw.

Jace stepped on the feet of the men that were holding him. Their grasp loosening, he freed his arms from them. He walked two steps forward and, using his right foot to turn around, he tended his left leg and high kicked one of them on the temple.

Not for the first time in his life, Jace was glad he had learned to fight in his sleep.

The other man moved forward to get back at Jace, but Magnus who had slid behind them, simply extended his foot and the other tripped. Magnus winked at Jace with all the arrogance he could, but the blond decided to ignore him for the moment.

Hearing loud pitiful whines, he turned toward them and saw the wolf lying on his side, panting hard with blood dripping from his muzzle. Over him stood Valentine, his bloodied walking stick in his hand, and Jace knew what had happened.

Jordan had tried to defend Maia, but had been knocked out by the man.

And now, aforementioned man had gotten out a syringe filled with a bright yellow liquid and was heading toward Maia. She looked in terrible pain and was scratching her marks, as if not tolerating them.

Jace launched himself toward them. He had the feeling that in this syringe there wasn't a medicine that could help her pain...

But before he could reach them, he heard someone – Clary? - call his name and his head started throbbing as if someone had hit him from behind. He felt dizzy and confused for a moment.

Falling on his knees – 'why am I falling?' he briefly wondered – then on his back, Jace saw the filled with black smoke sky.

He blinked and the world shimmered.

* * *

'' Wake up, we have to go!'' exclaimed a girl's voice from behind the closed door. Jace knew that voice he was sure of it, yet he couldn't put a name on it...

Standing in a sitting position, he realized that the room he was in was also slightly familiar. Looking around to help him jug his memory, his eyes landed on an annoyed looking black-haired blue-eyed boy who was sitting at the end of the bed.

'' _First day, Jace._ '' stated Alec when Jace's golden eyes landed on him.

The blond was getting annoyed by the plain and uncalled annoyance he could easily read in Alec's blue eyes. '' First day what, my eloquent friend?''

'' _First day you embark in that quest and already you find yourself unconscious. Got knocked out so hard, we didn't even pass through the nightmare first.''_ explained his friend.

Maybe his annoyance wasn't as uncalled for as Jace had thought.

Passing a hand over his eyes, Jace sighed. '' Valentine was there. He got Maia I think. And Luke. And depending on where I wake up, maybe he got me too.''

'' _What?''_ exclaimed Alec, worry transpiring in his demeanour.

'' One would have thought you would've been happy to see me.'' teased the blond and his friend scowled.

Jace proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since the only time Alec had a glimpse of their reality – when Jace had zoned out in the car – to Valentine arresting everyone.

'' _Her marks were like mine? Is she a Dreamwalker too?_ '' asked Alec in surprise.

'' I don't think so, you are the one with the marks, not me. And she didn't look at ease with them. They were more like blotches to her.'' answered Jace.

 _'' Well, it seems the only one who had something close to an explanation was Luke.''_ told him Alec.

'' Are you telling me to go find him? You? You, who seems to think it is to think it is way to dangerous for me, are not going to tell me to give up?'' asked Jace in surprise. He was also a bit pleased that his over-protective dream was not as against this as he had seem.

 _'' No I am not. I am going to lecture you senseless next time you get knocked out like that though, but I am not going to tell you what to do. You wouldn't listen anyway and... maybe it doesn't seem fair to me. What that Valentine is doing. It's a bit like_ _w_ _hat_ _that_ _Morning Star_ _is doing_ _to_ _the dream people_ _and'-'_ he rambled until the door brusquely opened, interrupting him.

 _''_ Gideon, are you alright?'' asked Sophia peeking inside the room. Something looked odd, she wasn't her usual self and Jace couldn't determine why.

'' Yeah sure. Sorry, I am getting up now.'' told her Jace. The girl sat on Jace's bed in silence. Unknowingly she had sat right beside Alec. To Jace, they looked kind of similar at the moment, but then as he couldn't distinguish clearly her traits, probably everyone with raven hair would look similar.

Still, it was quite a peculiar feeling.

'' You know, you don't have to do this with me if you don't feel like it.'' she started. The blond had no idea what she was talking about, but kept a stoic expression.

'' I won't think any less of you. We are all grieving, it's just seems so... unfair! How dare he spirit away everyone like that? Without their consent too! How dare he do this to.. h-him? He was just nine years old!'' she cried, tears of rage falling down her cheeks.

Jace concluded that that was what had happened in the last dream. Like the village before, everyone inhabiting this church must have been spirited away. Sophia didn't look like she was taking that well.

Alec made a gesture took take her in his arms, but stopped himself as if he just remembered that she couldn't see, much less sense, him. Jace decided to it in his stance, thinking that since Gideon and Sophia were close, it would be the right thing to do.

The dark haired girl relaxed in his arms. '' I-I want to stop him. The Morning Star can't keep doing this. It can't happen again.'' she rambled.

'' I'll help you.'' said Jace with determination.

She looked up at him and smiled. Jace now knew what he had thought as 'odd' earlier. She had seemed hesitant and on edge, while the Sophia he knew was usually strong willed.

'' I knew I could count on you. Jia, Jesse and Lewis are all coming too, but it wouldn't be the same without you.'' she said, then she took out a small metallic stick from her pocket. '' I'll tell this only to you, but I think we will need to look for something with this on it.'' she whispered in a secretive manner.

She drew a strange design in the air with her small stick. The design had the shape of a diamond, but with two arabesque on top of it. It was simple, yet seemed to yield so much. Jace knew they could do magic, but it was still quite mesmerizing to see, and judging by Alec's wide eyes, he founded it just as fascinating as him.

'' I saw it in the library. It's called the Angel rune.'' she said in a low voice. The design suddenly disappeared, but they had seen enough. '' I think the artifacts we are looking for will have it on them. We'll need the artifact to seal the Morning Star away.''

Jace sent one glance at Alec and knew they were thinking the same.

 _'' I'll help you.''_

'' I'll help you.'' they both stated, repeating Jace's previous words.

And the latter felt a pull in his stomach...

* * *

'' Will he be okay?''

'' Are you doubting my healing ability, deary?''

'' No! It's just... Well, let say your techniques are a bit...''

'' Unorthodox?''

'' Yeah?''

'' He has been shocked. As much as machines are really helpful with some illness, they wouldn't have helped much in his case. To massage his constricted muscles and let him recover is the only thing that could help. Don't worry, Biscuit, he'll be fine.''

'' You know a lot of stuff.''

'' That is the only reason I have him with us.'' roughly said Jace, finally managing to gain back his voice. He tried to open his eyes and fortunately the room wasn't too brightly lit, because Jace's head was seriously aching. As his legs were warm and heavy, he didn't try to stand up. He looked around and first noticed how it was dark outside, the sun had just set leaving a few pink stride in its leave. The he saw he was in Luke's living room.

'' What happened?'' he asked.

'' You mean after you ran toward one of the most powerful man in the country and got shocked?'' asked Magnus eyebrows raised.

'' Yes, after that.''

'' Luke, he arrested Luke... and sedated Maia.'' said in a sad voice Clary. '' You remember Bat, we saw him before it all started? Him and pretty much everyone, they came and chased Valentine's men. But he still brought Luke and Maia. He had a warrant and Luke didn't want him arrested too and leave the farm alone.''

'' But isn't it now propriety of the Clave?'' asked Jace, feeling sympathy for the people that lived here.

'' The farm is, but not the house.'' she answered.

'' How come he didn't bring me? Wasn't I under arrest too? I am a bit hurt he didn't think of me as worthy.'' joked Jace to relieve the tension in the room.

'' You tried well too, running toward your jailor like that. Unfortunately, Bat arrived just in time to save you. And it appeared Valentine had judged that Maia was a more urgent case, which I don't blame him. I too would choose her over you anytime.'' teased back Magnus, understanding Jace's intentions. Or maybe he did meant it, Jace wasn't so sure and wouldn't put it past the other.

But the smile, even if small, Clary had made having Magnus around to banter worth it.

Thinking of Magnus, Jace had a question for him. Standing up in a sitting position, he realized why his legs felt heavy and hot. Jordan was lied on them, looking pitiful with the blood in his messed up fur. His ears raised when Jace sat up and the blond had the impression the wolf was actually relaxed now that he saw him alright.

Extending a hand toward his head, he petted him and whispered: '' I'll find her, I promise.''

The wolf's only answer was to lick Jace's hand.

'' Clary do you have a paper and a pen?'' he asked and the girl went to fetch the materials.

Jace drew the symbol he had seen Sophia made in his dream. '' Do you know what this is Magnus?''

'' Yes, it is the Angel rune. It comes from an old and forgotten British legend. How do you know of it?'' Magnus said, frowning.

'' I was unconscious minutes ago. Sophia showed it to Gideon. She said she was searching for artifacts that would bear the symbol.'' answered Jace. Clary was intently listening to them.

'' That would be a sword, a cup and a mirror. The legend of the Angel wants that the one who have the instruments can make a wish. Did she say what she wanted with them.'' asked Magnus.

'' She said, and I quote, that she wanted to 'seal the Morning Star away'. Ring any bells?''

'' It's just like the legend Luke was talking about this morning!'' exclaimed Clary, her eyes wide.

'' The amount of déjà vu between the dream and what is happening to us is too high to be coincidental.'' distantly said Magnus, looking like he was far in his thoughts.

'' Alec thinks we should hear what Luke had wanted to tell us, but there are still people on Valentine's list and if he is already on the move-'' began Jace before he got interrupted by a yawning Clary. She looked embarrassed, but considering how early they had gotten up and everything that had happened, she shouldn't be.

'' Maybe we should go to bed. It's not like we could do anything tonight and we won't think right if we are exhausted.'' said Jace and the other two nodded.

Since Jace was already installed on the couch he decided to stay there for the night. Clary took Luke's room while Magnus got the guest's room.

Jace was lying on his back, Jordan on his legs again, and mulling over the day when he heard the floor creaked. At first, as the sound came from far, he dismissed it as Magnus pacing around sleeplessly. Then he heard it again, closer.

And this time the sound was accompanied by the sight of a small feminine silhouette with gleaming green eyes.

'' You are awake? I... I couldn't sleep. Not after what happened to Luke...'' she said in a small voice. Jace sat up and gestured her to come. She sat next to him as he slowly removed his legs from under the wolf.

'' Wait here, I'll come back.'' he whispered to her and walked toward Magnus' temporary room. He knocked and entered, As he expected, the man wasn't sleeping either. Instead, he was reading, sitting in a sofa in the corner of the room.

'' Colour me surprised, to what honour do I owe that nightly visit?'' softly said Magnus with raised eyebrows.

'' I probably won't be sleeping much, so I thought... Do you want to see Alec tonight?'' said Jace in all seriousness.

Magnus smiled like the cat of Cheshire and got from his discarded jacket a silver knife and some vials.

'' Of course you have all the ingredients.'' smirked Jace and extended his right hand.


	7. The fire inside

**I am forever grateful of all those who leaves me reviews, it's the best gift one can do to me. That is why I want to thank again** **lilypotter72** **,** **Night Changer** **and** **Tattle Tales** **for the reviews you left me last chapter!**

 **Oh and thank you so much** **Black21Jack** **for the shout-out in that beautiful and heart-wrenching** **romance called 'Reminiscence'.**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, Chapter 7: The fire inside.

* * *

Through the veil of water formed by the fall, Magnus could see the blinding orange light of the sky.

He was in a small cavern and its only apparent exit was blocked by the waterfall. He knew it was useless to check for something else, the dream always wanted him to fight off his fear...

Still, what would tell him that once he jumped through the curtain of water, he wouldn't be dragged down by the current and drown? Or that he wouldn't fall in a river and drown? Or even-

 _'' Magnus? Are you here?''_

A voice cut through Magnus' inner dilemma and, even if the rushing waters distorted it a bit, he recognized it immediately. The voice, a bit wary and worried, yet hopeful, would always bring serenity to him.

He closed his golden eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he jumped through the cascade.

The water was freezing, but soon, two warm arms were embracing his shivering self. Magnus opened his eyes and saw blue; a blue deeper than any ocean.

It might have been the same colour than what he feared the most, but never did Alec's eyes bring him anything else than reassurance. Then again, wasn't Magnus' own eyes the colour of the leaves in the trees that where in his lover's eternal nightmare? Still, looking at him right now, Alec was nothing but smile and affection.

 _'' So you are here.''_ he softly said in surprise.

'' I am indeed. And I am freezing and drenched, so take me in your arms.'' requested Magnus nuzzling his face in the others' neck. Alec didn't say anything, but simply tightened his embrace.

They stayed like this in each others' arms for a moment, Magnus shivering in Alec's arm.

'' Why is it so cold here?'' he asked after a while. There never had been any wind in that place, but Magnus swore he could feel a small almost indistinguishable breeze. He only had noticed because he was wet and his skin was prickling under the wind's cold drying.

Alec released him from their embrace and took Magnus' hand to pulling further in the forest, where the dark trees would cover them. _'' Don't tell Jace, but I think Clary's passage here left traces. She is the one who brought the wind last time, and it is still there..''_

'' And why shouldn't we tell Jace? Not that I mind having little secrets just between the two of us.'' Magnus said with a wink that managed to paint Alec's cheeks a light pink colour.

 _'' Because he'll probably_ _just dismiss it as me being difficult._ _He likes her way too much. And i_ _t's not like it was dangerous; there is wind now and it is dissipating, it's not even a permanent change.''_ he sighed, eyebrows creased. Magnus had to admit that he was right, even if it was odd, it was not dangerous.

Yet, it didn't mean that Alec wasn't worried, as he was biting his bottom lip and looking afar, lost in his thoughts. He knew his Alexander was always worried for them, specially during the day. 'The fact that something is happening in the nightmare realm and he can't do anything about must kill him a bit inside' thought Magnus with a mixture of exasperation and affection.

Wanting to change the mood of his lover, Magnus playfully tackled Alec against a nearby tree. '' You know, I didn't even have my hello kiss. '' he pouted.

The others' surprised expression quickly morphed into one of mischievousness. _'' Oh, I am so sorry.''_ he said with a smile that Magnus couldn't not find adorable. _'' How awful of me, let me correct that.''_

And the blue-eyed boy brushed his lips against Magnus'. But wanting more than a peck, Magnus quickly deepened the kiss, much to both their pleasure. When the need to breathe presented itself, he simply pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. Their breath were mingling together between them and Magnus was just contently enjoying Alec's presence when the latter broke the silence.

 _'' I am so sorry.''_ he repeated, so low Magnus might not have heard it if he wasn't so close to him.

Magnus looked up at that, a bit confused. Alec looked a bit sad with his natural shimmering lower than usual, and the marks were swirling fast on his skin like he was in the middle of a torturing conflict. He moved his hands to Alec's dark hair to try to appease him a bit.

'' What are you sorry about? Kissing me? You know I actually enjoy this, right?'' he teased with a smile to hide the worry those words brought in him.

The other shook his head and looked a bit surprised he had heard him. '' _No, but yes... I mean,_ _no, never mind. Don't mind me, just forget it, okay?''_

If he thought Magnus, would just 'forget it'... Magnus would've funded his naivety adorable if he wasn't apprehending what caused the abrupt apology.

'' You know you can tell me anything, right?'' asked Magnus hoping Alec would explain himself. But the blue-eyed simply nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. Normally, it would have effectively distracted the Asian man, but not now.

He knew that when Alec had his mind stubbornly set, he would have to be creative to make him change it.

So he decided to go with the flow and kiss back his lover. He roamed his hands over Alec's chest, kissing him deeply and fervently. Alec moaned n the kiss and, just for good measure, Magnus placed a knee between the others' legs, joining their hips together and earning a gasp. He broke the kiss to huskily whisper in Alec's ear.

'' Please, tell me what is troubling you.''

Blue and gold met, the pale boy's cheeks flushed under the slow undulation of his marks. He looked flustered and a bit daze, but his gaze was intense and he finally answered Magnus,

'' _I am sorry you have to go through th_ _ose nightmares_ _every time you want to see me. Me,_ _I am just a dream._ _A dream in someone e_ _l_ _se mind-''_

'' Alexander! Stop this, we discussed this already. You are real, okay? You are my boyfriend, it is you, Alexander Lightwood that I love.'' fiercely interrupted Magnus. Why couldn't that boy understand that simple yet so important fact?

 _''_ _Why do you say things like that? It makes me feel so...''_ Alec muttered under his breath. He then took Magnus' face in his hands, cupping his cheeks. _'' I would be a good person, I wouldn't keep hoping to see you all the time. I wouldn't let you come here, let Jace hanging around. If I was a good person, I would_ _let you go and... a-and meet someone else..._ _have a future._ _''_ he said, his hands a bit tighter with the last words, but Magnus didn't say anything at that. _'' But I am not a good person and I am not sure if I really want to be_ _one_ _.''_ he laughed without humour in the end.

Maybe his stubbornness wasn't such a bad thing after all.

And just as Magnus opened his mouth to answer him, the wind died and a thunderous crackling – as if something was breaking under the weight of a loud object – interrupted him. They both looked up, but saw nothing out of ordinary, except maybe the sky was less bright and a way much more intense orange.

Another crackling could be heard, so loud Magnus couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Nonetheless, Alec quickly grabbed his shoulders and switched them position: Magnus had now his back against the tree and Alec was standing in front of him, as if to protect him from any danger.

He smiled at the others' actions. Alec, better than anyone, knew how he wasn't defenceless in the dreamworld, and yet...

A third breaking sound, this time closer, echoed in the forest and he heard Alec start panting. His shimmering was startlingly low, as if he never reflected light to begin with and his mark grew darker and bolder.

'' Alexander.'' Magnus called with worry. The other boy, still trying to catch his breath, simply turned a questioning look toward Magnus, without answering. '' Are you o-'' he began, approaching the boy, but got cut again.

A fourth time the crackling resonated and they actually had to cover their ears with their hands this time. It was getting closer – whatever 'it' was – and Magnus had an ominous feeling about it.

In his heart, he felt a warmth he hadn't felt since two years ago when he had met Alec.

The latter crumbled on his knees, still breathing hard and coughing. Magnus got down on the ground and caressed his back, trying to help. The boy didn't even seem to notice him anymore, his blue eyes unfocussed.

'' Alec, look at me. You have to tell me if-''

The fifth time the sound clashed, a figure appeared in front of them, Alec's breathing worsened and Magnus' instinct screamed at the wrongness of it.

It had a humanoid form and markings just like Alec's. It was all the details could see, as if the person behind the markings had been erased, though, from the curves the marks seemed to trace, one could tell it was a feminine form.

And it had eyes, piano black eyes.

Alec coughed harder and Magnus tensed. The heat inside him grew intensity and even if he had promised Alec to never use them, everything in him – every cells of his body – were aching to destroy the being who just appeared.

As if sensing his intentions, the being lifted what the arabesques formed as an arm toward him and he felt an unseen force push him against the tree, holding him there. He tried to struggle against the invisible chains that kept him captive, but he couldn't move.

Magnus saw the form approach his Alexander and panic filled his whole being. 'It's an abomination!' keep screeching a voice in his mind and Alec was still breathless on his knee. He looked captivated by the being and Magnus knew he had to do something.

'Sorry, Alexander.' he thought before letting go of the warmth inside him. His lover's life was on the line, he had to do it.

As soon as he loosened his hold on the heat, blue flames surrounded his fingertips Even if they were tiny, the blaze soon caught the unknown being's attention and it stilled.

The inhuman cry it did was as loud as the crackling that had announced its presence. ' Good, it's frightened.'' he thought letting the fire spread around him.

'' _No!..''_ he heard Alec gasp, so quietly he was surprised he even heard it.

'' I am sorry, love. I know you don't like them, but I have to defend you from... this.'' he said with a voice filled with concern. The creature was still unmoving, the flames and the fear they enticed paralysing it.

Alec tried to get up and awkwardly managed to keep his balance. _''_ _P-_ _Please, Magnus... Don't... Please trust me...''_ he said in between short breaths; although, his eyes were confident and pleading him to believe him.

Magnus diminished the intensity of the blue fire and Alec seemed to understand it was the most he could ask for. Nodding, he turned his attention toward the being and, to Magnus' displease, approached it.

'' Alexander, please, don't get too close!'' he told him, but the boy ignored him.

Now that he wasn't facing him anymore, Magnus could barely hear Alec's ragged voice, but from his tone and demeanour, he was trying to... reassure it?

'Annihilate it! It is a danger for all!' screamed his instinct.

The being seemed calmer and stretched a hand toward Alec's face.

'' Alexander!'' screamed in distress Magnus. He felt a pull in his stomach and he was feeling nauseous. He knew – just like he intuitively knew about most spells, myths and legends – that the thing should touch him.

It was wrong.

'' Alexander!'' he repeated, struggling against the invisible force. The flames, under Magnus' emotions, were as high as the black trees. Wild, the fire spread, but couldn't reach the creature in time.

The form had a hand on Alec's cheek and the latter, to Magnus' horror, leaned into it. The blue-eyed half-turned toward him.

 _'' Please stop, Magnus.''_ he said, looking warily at the flames surrounding them. His marks were darker than ever and his shimmering that were fading was now gaining back its brightness, as if trying to dissolve his lover in light.

The being passed its arms around Alec shoulder, its eyes looking straight at Magnus.

He had a dreading feeling about this and the pull in his stomach increased.

* * *

'' Alexander!''

* * *

 **Confused? I hope so! Next update might not take as long as this one did: 8th of august at most.**


	8. Silver lining between truth and reality

**Thank you for your faithful reviews Night Changer, lilypotter72 and TattleTales (guest)! With those, how could I not update as fast as I could?**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, chapter 8: The silver lining between truth and reality.

* * *

'' So, couldn't sleep?'' said Jace coming back in the living room. After letting Magnus go see Alec, he went to the kitchen to grab two apples that he was now peeling in one continuous motion.

The girl beside him simply shook her head. '' No, I couldn't stop thinking about Luke... I feel like I failed him.''

Somewhere inside, Jace felt like her. Not only they hadn't came in time to prevent all this, but the small glimpse of answers they had about Valentine and the dreams had been cut short.

'' Yeah, I am sorry.'' answered Jace, focusing on peeling the second apple.

'' Why are you sorry? It's not your fault.'' she softly said to him.

'' Well, you came to me for my help and we failed.'' he told her, looking at her bright green eyes. '' But, I have been thinking.'' he added before she could comment on what he just said. No soothing words she would come up with would appease his guilt anyway.

'' That sounds dangerous.'' she teased trying to lightened up the mood, but it wasn't all that successful. Still, Jace sent her an honest smile.

'' Maybe. I was thinking that maybe we should separate ourselves. Valentine is only one man, we are three.''

'' Yes! I could go for Luke, while you go for one on the list and Magnus for another.'' she said looking more like her energetic self than earlier.

'' Why am I not surprise that you actually like this plan?'' the blond scoffed, extending a piece of apple he just cut with his knife. '' Do you have any idea where to find Luke to begin with?''

Clary took the piece of apple and bit it with a sinister smile. '' Yeah, I know where Valentine would imprison him.''

Silence ensued and Jace knew that she didn't want to elaborate on that. They ate in silence the apples as Jace cut pieces. He even tried to give some to Jordan, but the wolf had simply looked at it with a miserable glance.

'' Can I ask you something? I believe you when you said you didn't kill the previous inquisitor, but... what exactly happened?'' Clary asked after a while.

Jace sighed before asking. '' You remember what was her name?''

'' Imogen Whitelaw.'' she answered, not sure where e was going with that.

'' Yeah, she is née Whitelaw, but when she married, she was known as Imogen Herondale.'' he explained.

'' Herondale? Just like... Well just like you.'' she realized.

Jace nodded in confirmation. '' I discovered not long ago that we were related. You see, I never knew my parents and she lost contacts with her son and hadn't known about me. So, I wanted to meet her. I thought if she knew her grand-son and knew what I was, she could position herself against the anti-magic movement. ''

'' And did you meet her?''

'' Twice. At first she thought I was joking, but when she realized I was telling the truth, she cried the whole time. The second time was as awkward, but she was family, we would had have more time, we might have actually hit off.''

'' And that was the moment you publicly revealed that you were a Dreamwalker?'' asked Clary.

Jace scoffed. '' Yeah, and thinking back, it was a stupid mistake. Now everyone is against what is slightly spiritual, Valentine is modernizing everything and I am accused of having killed my own grand-mother.'' He paused, passing a hand over his eyes. '' No one believes me when I say that she was already poisoned when I arrived at her house.''

The red-head placed a hand on his forearm. '' I believe you.'' she said with a small smile. He looked at her, his gaze softer.

'' Thanks. You know, she might have been harsh at first, but she was actually really loving. You just had to see the small attentions she had for everyone.'' he said. '' Okay, now your turn. Who was that Jocelyn Fairchild Valentine accused Luke of having murdered?''

There was a long silence as the tension in the atmosphere tensed. The girl's hand, still on his arm, tightened, but she was so small it hardly hurt him.

'' Jocelyn was my mother. And Luke is innocent, it was his fault, it was Valentine's fault...'' she whispered. '' I missed her. I missed Luke too.'' she quipped.

Her green eyes were bright as the small light of the room were reflected in the water that accumulated in them. Jace marvelled at them, how much sadness and determination they held. Their faces were close to one another, he could feel her breathing against his skin.

'' Alexander!''

The atmosphere was quickly broken as the two of them got startled by the desperate scream. Soon they heard footsteps and Jace barely had time to look in the direction of the sound before he got assaulted by a panicked Magnus. The man had jump on Jace lap and was now strongly holding his face between his hands, looking right in his eyes.

'' Alexander, please, tell me you're alright! Please, Alec!'' kept crying Magnus.

'' Calm down, Magnus. What the hell is going on?'' asked Jace, grabbing the others' shoulders. Something must have happened in the dream for him to be in that state. He tried to see if he felt different, but sensed nothing. 'If something was to happen to Alec, I would feel it, right?' he thought, keeping his calm.

'' Jace?'' asked Magnus, as if he just now noticed him. '' I... You have to go there. You have to sleep, see if he is alright. Alexander, he... he was with the abomination and I couldn't help. I-''

'' Magnus, you are stressing me, I can't sleep like this on command. And what abomination are you talking about? Calm down and-'' interrupted Jace before getting cut himself.

'' Calm down? Alexander might be in danger and you want me to calm down? I... Fine.'' he said breathing in and out. He got up from Jace and started to pace around. '' I don't know what it was, just that it was wrong. So, please, could you go back there and check on him. Or do you want me to knock you out so it goes faster?'' he said with irritation that was surely caused by the over-worrying.

Jace rose both his hands. '' No need to go there.'' he said before he got up and went to the wardrobe where he left his jacket. He grabbed his wallet and too out his lighter and from a pocket a small plastic bag.

Inside, a rainbow coloured powder and a translucent paper.

'' Is that what I think it is?'' asked Magnus with surprised.

'' Yeah, maybe I don't always wait until I don't have any to order some from you. It's just my favourite excuse for when Alec wants to see you.'' smirked Jace while he placed the drug on the paper that he then rolled. He lit it and before he smoke it, he turned to Clary.

'' Be sure to wake me in the morning, I might be passed out for a while otherwise.''

She nodded and he sat back on the couch, taking large breath of the prismachloric drug. It would go faster that way.

Soon, the room changed appearance for him, and he was now standing under an orange coloured sky.

* * *

The world was on fire. Blue flames everywhere one could look at.

And only then, Jace felt a cold wave in his gut. He couldn't identify the feeling, but he knew it wasn't a positive emotion and that it wasn't his. It was Alec's.

From the blazing fire, sparks flew. Those sparks then morphed and agglomerate to shape themselves into birds.

No, not simply birds...

'Ducks.' realized Jace just as the blue ember-made ducks started to fly in his direction.

The blond didn't lose time and fled as, even if one wasn't afraid of ducks, fiery birds were quite threatening alone. Yet, since Jace did loath those creatures, he knew that he had to quickly find Alec.

'If you can find Alec.' mused a petty voice in his mind. ' No, I can't think like that.' he thought back to himself.

He came to a stop, since running was uselessly tiring and not his thing. He bent down to grabbed some rocks, but doing so, some birds had time to burn his back forming scorching scratches.

Hissing, he swiftly straitened up and threw his stones at those he could see. But they were so many of them...

Other rocks, thrown from somewhere at Jace's left, joined his and all the fiery ducks were dissolved back in sparks.

Jace looked at his left and, unsurprisingly, he saw Alec, standing between black trees and blue flames. Still, something was different in his friend, his blues eyes were sad and he looked fidget. His markings were swirling quickly on his skin in clear sign of agitation. The cold feeling the blond felt upon arrival seemed to increase too.

And of course, there were also the blue flames that Jace knew Alec hated.

Something was wrong with Alec.

'' Well, that feels like quite the déjà vu. Hi, my name is Jace. And you, Alec, who might you be?'' joked Jace, but his words appeared like they had the opposite effect of what he had hoped.

 _'' What are you doing here?''_ asked Alec in an unusually cold tone.

'' I am here every night, Alec. You can't possibly think you can avoid me.'' he smirked, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. '' Magnus woke up screaming your name and said you were with an abomination. We were worried.''

'' _An abomination? That's what he said?_ '' whispered with heavy heart the other.

He looked so lost, Jace tried to step forward to get closer, but the blue-eyed immediately stepped back.

 _'' No! She is not an abomination! And she would've never hurt me, I am fine. You can go now.''_ he said in sudden anger.

'' Hey, it's okay, she is not an abomination. Dully noted. But who is 'she', then?'' asked Jace, sensing that it was a sensible subject for Alec. Their eyes met, as if the latter was trying to see how honest the former was. Then he sighed, the anger fading and the sadness coming back full blown.

 _'' She... Her name is Isabelle.''_ he slowly said, crossing his arms and holding his elbow in a protective manner. Jace tried to move forward again. This time he didn't recoil.

'' Isabelle?'' pressed on Jace, still slowly approaching.

 _''Yes... I-I... She is my sister, Jace.''_ He said looking right at him, yet his eyes were so far away. _'' I have a sister.''_

And Jace heart tightened when he comprehended the feeling he had in his gut; the emotion Alec was under. It was the cold feeling you had when you lost someone close to your heart.

'' Where is she now?'' he asked his friend, passing an arm around his shoulder as he intuitively knew he would need the comfort.

 _'' I don't know. She just said that she had to go. I told her that I felt like I had to stay. She understood, but I don't know where she came from and where she is now. I just know that I have a sister. And now she is gone. Isabelle is gone.''_ he said in low voice.

Just then Jace realized that he never saw Alec cry. And even now, when he had just reunited with his sister to lose her again, there were no tears in his eyes. But sometimes, the most destructive storm held no rain. And Jace knew – no, felt – how immense Alec's pain was.

 _'' You know, when she appeared, I was suffocating. I think it was what she was feeling though._ _I tried to help her, calm her, but I couldn't.''_ he continued and Jace just squeezed his shoulders more. _'' I have a sister. What kind of dream has siblings?''_

As intriguing as it was, they would have to ponder on that later as the world became blurry, an artistic mess, while the dream rearranged itself.

Jace did take the prismachloric drug to come here after all.

No more under the orange lit sky, Alec and Jace founded themselves standing in a cavern. In the middle of the cavern, a small stagnant pond and around, thousands and thousands of object. It was a real treasure cave. The only light came in part from Alec and for the most part from a small fault on top of them. Moonlight was infiltrating through it and piercing the tick darkness.

With the silver light, Jace could distinguish four other silhouettes. 'The dream people.' he guessed.

'' There should be three of them not just two.'' said Sophia with a slight irritation.

'' Maybe something happened to it, I mean those are old-.'' began Lewis.

'' But it's our only chance. It has to be here.'' she brusquely interrupted.

'' And with how hard it was to get here, I don't think this is the most visited place. Time shouldn't have damaged them enough for them to just disappear. I agree with Sophia, the mirror should be somewhere around here.'' calmly said Jesse.

Jace remembered what Magnus had told him about the legend. A sword, a cup and a mirror bearing the Angel rune.

'So they are only missing the mirror.' thought Jace, glancing around. The mess of objects was irritating him. Finding a mirror in this would be like searching a needle in a stack of hay. Except that with the hay, Jace would have simply burnt it down and passed a magnet over the ashes to find the needle.

Now, he suspected he couldn't just burn down all the objects here to ease the search.

 _'' A mirror reflects light, maybe if we had more light we could spot more easily shiny object.''_ whispered Alec to Jace.

'Yeah, well we don't have more light.' thought Jace, looking at the fissure on top of the cavern. Then he frowned. Was the fault in the shape of the Angel rune?

Looking down, he saw the stale water of the pond reflecting a light version of the Angel rune shaped by the fault.

'' Found it.'' declared Jace.

'' What?'' exclaimed Jia, as she was the nearest from him.

'' A mirror reflects light and our artifacts all bear the same symbol. Look at the pond. When the moon is high in the sky, I suppose it become the mirror.'' he answered and they all gathered around.

'' Gideon, you are a genius!'' said Jia.

'' Yes, and if he is right, we have to hurry before the moon change place and we have to wait for tomorrow. The Morning Star may already be on the move.'' stated Sophia in all seriousness, though she sent a grateful smile toward Jace.

She went in a corner and took a sword and a cup. She plunged the cup in the water and approached the group. Everyone extended one of their hands in front of them and, not missing a beat, Jace took out his right hand. He was secretly glad to be used to those kind of ritual now.

With the blade, she drew some blood from each of them, then her own, and collected the blood in the cup.

'' Oh, Angel, hear that prayer of ours. We are asking thine power to help us get rid of a greater evil. Each of us willing to pay the price, as we are together as one.'' she said before pouring the cup's content back in the pond, tainting it red from there blood.

'' Together as one.'' said Lewis.

'' Together as one.'' repeated Jia.

'' Together as one.'' followed Jesse.

 _'' Together as one._ '' said Alec looking at Jace.

The blond smiled and was going to repeat the words when the light reflected by the pond grew. The shimmering was blood-red and the shadows on the ground drew tall.

'Were they not supposed to all say it? Technically, Gideon hasn't said anything yet.' frowned Jace. 'Unless they heard Alec? No, it's impossible.'

Then the surrounding shadows swirled around in the cave and flew to them, attaching themselves to their skins, like Alec's black markings, before they faded.

The bloody shimmering lowered and returned to normal.

There was a moment of silence, everyone assimilating what had just happened.

'' Did it work?'' asked Lewis in a low voice, as if to not disturbed the atmosphere.

'' We'll see on the battlefield I guess, but I feel like it did unite us.'' responded Sophia.

'' I feel it to.'' agreed Jia. '' And maybe we should find ourselves one name to unite us. One name the Morning Star shall fear.''

Sophia smiled and the others nodded their agreement.

'' What about the Super Angel Mojo?'' suggested Lewis. There was a somewhat long silence that followed his statement.

'' That's an awful name, I am sorry, but I'll have to decline.'' said Jia, trying to be polite. Lewis huffed, but didn't look hurt by the rejection at all.

'' Since we want to avenge all those he spirited away, maybe we could name ourselves after his first victim.'' mumbled Sophia.

'' Wasn't it your cousin?'' asked Jesse to Jia.

'' Yeah. And I think it would be great.'' she agreed.

'' What was his name again?'' asked Lewis looking embarrassed he didn't remember.

'' Sebastian.'' she answered with a smile.

'Sebastian?' thought in confusion Jace. Wasn't, in the legend, he the one who reaped hundreds of souls while he was endarkened by his own power?

'' Then 'Sebastian' we shall be.'' stated Sophia, looking fierce. '' And us five, together, we will rid the world of the Morning Star.''

* * *

'' Jace! Wake up!''


	9. Two steps from hell

**Oh Seigneur... 8 reviews?! I feel so extrem** **e** **ly blessed right now! Thank you so much** **Night Changer** **,** **guest** **,** **TattleTales** **,** **lilypotter72** **, and** **Lindsey7618Awes** **om** **easPercabeth** **!**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, chapter 9: Two steps from hell.

* * *

'' Jace! Wake up!''

That was the only thing Jace heard before he felt something – a liquid? - cold all over his face. It efficiently jolted him awake.

Opening his eyes, he saw Clary and Magnus and the latter had an empty glass in his hand. Yet, Jace's mind was still with Alec and the dram people.

'Sebastian, they had said 'Sebastian'.' he though.

'' So, how was he?'' asked Magnus, much more like his calm usual self, but he still bore tired worried eyes.

Just then, Jace pushed back the dream in the back of his head and snapped back to his reality. Through the window he could see the soft pale rays of the sun as it started to rose.

'' How was Alexander, Jace?'' stressed Magnus.

He focused on Magnus, who looked more anxious the more Jace took time before answering.

'' Jace?''

'' Alec's fine. Emotionally shaken, but all right.'' he finally said. It would be Alec's choice to talk about Isabelle or not. Anyway, Jace didn't feel like telling him that his 'abomination' had been Alec's sister.

The Asian man sighed in relief. '' Good.'' he said with a smile, his shoulder less tense. '' And what about the dream?''

The blond looked at him with confusion. Clary too seemed surprised by the question. '

'' I have known you sharper than that, Goldilocks.'' smirked Magnus. '' We already established that the dreams and our situation were quite similar and right now you've just taken the prismachloric drug. What have you learned?''

Jace scoffed. '' Sorry if I just, brutally dare I say, woke up from a coma-like sleep.'' he sarcastically replied. He got up to try and shake off the remnant sleep in him. '' You'll never believe it, but those people are Sebastian.''

'' What?'' exclaimed both his companions.

'' Oh? I have known you sharper than that, Sparkles.'' said Jace raising an eyebrow at an annoyed looking Magnus.

'' Jace, what do you mean 'they are Sebastian'?'' cut in Clary, sensing something different in Jace's tone. There was a slight harshness to the normal banter.

Jace sighed, passing a hand in his hair, before he told them everything that happened with the dream people. And when he was done, a silence followed.

'' Are you sure they threw their blood in the water? That's not how you should do it.'' stated Magnus with a frown.

'' Yes, I was there and that's what they did.'' said in annoyance the blond. He moved to the window and looked outside. The sun had rose quickly and only then Jace noticed all the damage yesterday had brought.

The green fields were now yellow and covered of grey ashes. Where there were once tall crops and animals running around, now stood machines ready to transform the fields into something not yet distinguishable. Probably into one of those mechanized farm that locked the animals inside instead of letting them be.

Everything seemed so lifeless, he angrily considered.

'' _And that is why you want to stop this, isn't it?''_

Just in front of Jace, on the window, instead of meeting the reflection of his own golden eyes, he saw blue ones.

 _'_ It doesn't sit right with me.' thought Jace in stubborn determination.

 _'' I know, just... be prudent, okay?''_ Alec said and before Jace could answer him, he continued on a more exasperate tone. _'' Clary is speaking to you by the way.''_

Sharply, Jace turned around to look at her. '' Sorry, what?''

'' I was just wondering why you were seeing the past in your dreams. According to Luke, this happened a thousand years ago.'' she said, biting her bottom lip.

All those unanswered questions were starting to irritate Jace.

'' Well, we only have one lead: Luke. We need to find him. Still agreeing on that let's separate ourselves plan? '' he asked playfully, knowing her answer.

'' Yes.'' she answered with a grin.

'' Planning without me?'' asked Magnus with raised eyebrows.

'' You guys are going?'' asked another voice from behind Magnus and Clary. Jordan who was still lying on the couch raised its head and Jace recognized the man as Bat.

'' I heard you speaking about Luke... I hope he is alright. Tell him I'll watch the farm for him and... Please, if Maia and him are safe, please, tell us, yeah?'' he said with worry clear in his eyes.

Not making any promises, Jace nodded. Then, he took a chance. '' Would you happen to know a Raphael Santiago and a certain Meliorn? It might help Maia and Luke if we could talk to them.'' he said with a confident smile plastered on his face; his facade perfect.

Bat frown, deep in thought, before he answered. '' Well I heard of them. One of my friend, Lily, she mentioned Raphael a couple of times. She is part of a weird community that help people with addiction. You'll most likely find them at Hotel Dumort in Manhattan.''

'' Hotel Dumort? I know of it. Shady place, but not with a bad reputation neither.'' chipped in Magnus in a pensive way.

'' Yeah, 'shady', you can say that again.'' laughed a bit Bat. '' And for Meliorn, well the only one I know is from the Cirque Seelie, that's all. Though they are performing in Central Park this week.''

'' Well, isn't that too convenient? They both happen to be in New York?'' said Jace, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

'' That's probably why Valentine is now on the move. Everyone on his list is close by. It's not like he could afford to move a lot with the current elections.'' muttered Clary, not looking at any of them.

'' Probably.'' said Jace, still not convinced.

'' Did it help? I know it's not a lot, but it's all I know. I hope Maia and Luke...'' softly said Bat. Then, he shook his head and grinned. '' Anyway, we won't let those scums take our home that easily.''

Jace sent him a smile. '' Yeah, thank you.'' he said before grabbing his jacket, petting Jordan and heading out. The less people knowing about their plan, the better and they had to discuss their next actions.

Soon, he was joined by Magnus and Clary. They silently made it to the car, all of them looking around, taking in what Valentine did.

It's only once in the car that Jace spoke. '' Magnus, since you know about the Hotel, you'll be in charge of finding and warning Raphael. Clary, you go meet with Luke and understand what's going on. I'll talk with Cirque Seelie. Let's meet up tomorrow at Magnus. Agreed?'' he asked, straight to the point.

Clary simply nodded and looked outside. Magnus bent forward, as he was sited right behind the driver's seat, and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder.

'' I understand how this is the most effective way to proceed, but if you are to meet Valentine there, don't charge straight up, all right?'' he smirked. '' Just... be prudent, okay?'' he said, unwilling echoing Alec's words. Alec, whom sister was an abomination according to him.

'' I can take care of myself.'' sighed Jace while he started the car.

* * *

The three of them separated ways at the rental.

Central Park being near by, Jace decided to walk and left Clary and Magnus at the underground train's gate.

Only once Jace had stopped on his way there and it was because of an ad. One in the plethora of them was standing out. In an 'enchanted forest' decor stood a fairy queen and her knight, or so the picture seemed to show. The queen had fiery red hair, darker than Clary's, and intense blue eyes, though paler than Alec's. The knight had black hair and green eyes. She looked cold and stoic while he looked in awe in front of her.

'The Cirque Seelie, last show tonight at 7 pm' was written under them.

'Maybe one of them is Meliorn.' the blond had thought.

And now here he was, in front of small multiples green, black and white tents that were surrounding a bigger one in the middle. Sewed with silver file, they looked like they were shining under the morning sun's diffuse light. With all the small lanterns hanging in the air on an invisible fish line, Jace suspected that at night, this place looked more magical, in the middle of the trees. Taking a deep breathe, the air smelled like the forest after heavy rain, fresh and clean, an odour strangely intoxicating for him. Yes, the setting really resembled the enchanted forest the ad promised.

Looking around, Jace expected to see people buzzing around, preparing for the grand finale or simply passing by to look at the circus. But there was no one around. Looking around and seeing no one, Jace approached one of the smaller tent and peered inside.

And what was truly eerie wasn't the absence of people, but the emptiness of the tent. It was like no one even went there.

Looking inside another, he was met with the same void.

'Did Valentine arrived here first?' he thought in alarm. Jace ran toward the main tent, the biggest one, and noticed how the sweet odour seemed to increase the more he got closer. That odour, he knew it, he was so sure of that, but what was it?

Putting his thought aside, he entered the main tent. This one – fortunately – wasn't empty. There were colourful silks, hanging from the top and serving as some sort of screens everywhere he could look at.

And from behind them, he saw a frail and elegant silhouette moving toward him. Comprehending that she already knew he was here, Jace didn't move and waited for her to come. When the last silks separating them got pushed aside, he saw that the silhouette belonged to the lady in the ad.

In person, she looked as terribly beautiful and cold as in the picture, maybe even more.

'' Wherefore are you here?'' she asked, her voice soft yet authoritative. Her pale eyes were looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Those were the only emotions Jace could decipher from her.

'' I am here to speak with Meliorn, my lady.'' he said bowing his head to her. She inspired a higher level of politeness, but Jace knew he could pull off the gentleman charm.

And from the slightest smile he got, he saw that he was right.

'' What might you want to speak about with Meliorn, Dreamwalker?'' she questioned.

Jace wasn't really surprised she knew. Even if they were rare, some people could identify him on the spot. His face as expressionless as he could, keeping only a charming smile, he answered her question. '' I believe him and I have a common foe.''

She stayed silent for a moment, her eyes steadily on him, seizing him. Then she continued her interrogation.

'' Who do you think that common foe is?'' she said.

'' Valentine Morgenstern, my lady.''

For the fist time in the discussion, Jace had the impression he misstep, as the stoic mask the lady had worn suddenly disappeared, leaving her smirking in amusement at him.

'' Oh? Then, perhaps we have things to discuss before I allow you to speak with Meliorn.'' she stated. Turning around, she simply moved her hand in a clear 'follow me' movement before vanishing in the silk screens.

* * *

Magnus' stop would come faster than Clary's, but they still had a little while to discuss in the subway.

As it was morning, there was a lot of people and they had to stay extremely close. Personal space was obviously not a thing for New Yorkers.

Bending to reach her ear, as she was way smaller than him, Magnus whispered: '' I know, you are hiding something, Biscuit, but you don't have to tell us. Don't feel bad about it.''

She sharply tensed and almost hit his chin with her head, but managed to keep a calm tone when she spoke. '' How?''

'' Don't worry, Jace hasn't notice. He likes you too much to see the signs. You don't have to tell us. I just wanted you to know that, even if we don't know each other from long, we still care.'' he softly told her.

She relaxed and leaned a bit backward on him as to hug him. '' Thank you, Magnus.'' she told him, touched by his friendliness. '' Say, do you mind me asking how you met Alec?'' she asked, changing subject.

Magnus smiled at the thought of his lover. '' No, I don't. But understand that the first memory I have is of me drowning. I don't know how I got there, but I was drowning. And just as I was losing consciousness, my mind got sent in the dream world. Quite the peculiar dream too, filled with blue flames, black trees and an orange sky...''

'' Jace's dream.'' she said, remembering the dreamscape.

He chuckled a bit. '' Yes. And in it, there was a boy. Black, hair blue eyes, my favourite combination really.''

'' Alec.'' she chipped in again.

Magnus grinned at her enthusiasm.

'' Correct again. But Alec was in pain when I met him And the blue flames looked like they were the cause of it. As we were in a dream, I thought I could control them and indeed, I could suppress them. When he was clam enough, he managed to alert Jace of my whereabouts and save my life.'' said Magnus, keeping the conversation he had with Alexander and how it touched him secret. It was his and his alone.

'' But I thought we needed Jace's blood to enter his dream.'' stated in confusion Clary. '' How come you were sent to Alec?''

'' I... I do not know.'' he truthfully answered. Just then the train came to a stop. '' And as much as I would like to speak about Alec all day, I have to go. See you tomorrow.'' he said with a wink before stepping out.

Hotel Dumort was two blocks away from where he had stopped. The neighbourhood was a bit ghetto and not very frequented as people tended to avoid the area. The hotel was an old, not that tall, but large building. From the outside, it looked abandoned, but when Magnus entered, he saw no dust lying around and there was a carpet at the door, in sign of someone living there.

Still, the indoor was sombre and didn't inspire confidence at all.

Echoing in the hall, Magnus heard swift footsteps.

'' At that ungodly hours, if it is not import-'' began a boy's voice that had a thick Spanish accent.

The boy that appeared in front of Magnus most have been fifteen, sixteen at most. The black haired black-eyed boy looked surprised to see him. So surprised that all his anger for being bothered at 8 in the morning had dissolved.

The next words the stranger said stunned Magnus into silence. '' Dios mios, Magnus? Is that you?'' he whispered. '' Oh, if Ragnor could see that...''

* * *

After Magnus' quick exit, Clary was left alone to ponder.

What Magnus had told her about how he and Alec met caused more questions to add to the existing pile. When she had asked, she had thought it would have made a nice distraction, not that it would have resulted in another mystery.

She never suspected unravelling so many questions with her quest. She had thought that they would only have to warn those on the list, but it turned out so complicated. And everything seemed to come back to the dreams.

And that ominous feeling of always being in danger. Thinking back about the vials and syringes she once saw in Valentine's office, she shivered. Maybe that feeling wasn't vain.

The waggon stopped and with a heavy heart, she took the road she knew by heart.

Once in front of the all too familiar mansion, she took a deep breathe, got out hr keys and entered it.

The place was, as always, filed with family crest and various luxury. Ignoring them, she climbed upstairs and once on the third floor, headed toward what she knew was the library. In front of the two massive mahogany doors, she knocked on them and waited.

When Clary heard a muffled ' enter.' she opened the doors and headed straight to the massive desk in the back.

At the desk, the white-haired man was seemingly deep in his paperwork. It's only when Valentine raised his dark soulless eyes toward her that Clary spoke.

'' Father, we need to talk.''

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last part of 'Nightmare'. Then we will begin part 3 'Time'.**


	10. Apocalypse

**Thank you jryu0620, Night Changer and lilypotter72! Your reviews are always deeply appreciated!**

* * *

Part 2: Nightmare, chapter 10: Apocalypse

* * *

'' My lady?'' asked Jace.

He had followed the Cirque Seelie's queen through the tent and they'd arrived in a small area that had pillows and carpets lying around. During their short walk there, Jace had seen many shadows and silhouettes, but met no one.

She elegantly sprawled on some pillows, which on closer inspection, were really luxurious looking with all there small ornaments and designs.

Jace did just like her and waited for her to break the silence. He took a deep breathe, letting the intoxicating scent fill his lungs. A shiver went up his spine and he now knew what the odour was.

How couldn't he not know? He loved the feeling, the edge it sent him to before the slow fall...

'' I do not believe that Valentine Morgenstern is Meliorn and your common enemy.'' the lady calmly started.

Jace raised his eyebrows, honestly surprised by that, but kept silence.

'' And looking at you... I do not believe you know the identity of your common enemy.'' she continued. Then she grabbed something from under a cushion. A small bag. And when she opened it, Jace's suspicions got confirmed.

The oh so sweet odour of rain forest that Jace always associated it to the kaleidoscope-like drug.

'' Do you know what this is?'' the red-head woman asked, her voice like honey but her clear eyes piercing.

Jace never was one to tell lies. '' The prismachloric drug. It is forbidden by the Clave.'' he answered, keeping his features neutral, only letting the surprise transpire. He wasn't one to tell the whole truth to people he did not trust neither.

She chuckled a bit. '' Such an innocent answer... Have you ever taken it?''

'' It is said to put the consumer in a coma-like sleep. I never risked it.'' he lied smoothly. It is not because he hated it that he wasn't good at it.

She got up and took from a shelves behind a silk-screen a black bowl and a white feather. '' When Meliorn took some, he discovered the curse inside. And every time, it was the same scene, the same dream.'' she said, while pouring some of the rainbow powder in the bowl.

Jace kept his mask, but his thoughts were frantic in his mind. ' Meliorn could dream too?' But she had said he dreamt the same scene, while even if it were the same people, he never saw the same dream twice. It was like a movie fr him. Then what 'scene' was she referring too? 'And what curse?' he couldn't hep but ask himself.

Maybe that is what everyone in the list had in common, maybe they were all Dreamwalkers? They never had the chance to ask Maia...

While he was in his thoughts, the Seelie queen had finished preparing the mixture. '' Normally, I do not give it for free. But I like you, and I need you to know about your enemy.'' she coldly said.

Jace wasn't sure if her liking him was a good thing.

'' What is happening?'' he asked, feigning ignorance. But the blond knew very well what was going to happen.

'' Relax and take a deep breathe.'' she smiled non-reassuringly. '' You'll have to fight your fears before you can see, but I guess that, as a Dreamwalker, you ought to be more than able to do so.''

And with those last words, Jace wasn't seeing an orange sky, but with a blurred out-of-focus world.

* * *

It took Magnus a moment before he snapped out of his stunned silent.

'' You know my name.'' he said to the young stranger. '' And Ragnor. Who are you? How do we know each other?''

The other frowned, taken aback by Magnus' questions. Then he sighed in annoyance.

'' Okay, whatever joke you are telling, I am not getting it. If it is an 'it's been so long since we haven't seen each other, I do not remember you' thing you are trying to pull, well it hasn't been that long really. I could have done with a longer pause...'' he grumbled.

When he saw that Magnus wasn't reacting, his annoyance quickly change for a more serious expression. '' Oh Dios, you are serious...''

A cloud passed before the sun and the room darkened.

Magnus was still confused by the Spanish boy's words, but he wouldn't show it to him. Instead, he huffed and decided to address the reason he was here to begin with.

'' Of course I am serious, I am always serious. And speaking of extreme seriousness, I am here to meet a certain Raphael Santiago, whom I was told I could find here. Is it you?'' he asked the last part with a quirked eyebrow.

'' And you are still your annoying self.'' mumbled the dark-eyed before answering. '' Yes, I am Raphael. Tell me what happened during those two years Magnus? Catarina was in a fit when she saw you disappeared. You remember Catarina, yes? Please tell me you remember her.''

'' Catarina?'' said Magnus, the name familiar like Ragnor's yet still foreign.

'' Come with me, we can't keep discussing in the hall and it seems I have to jug your memory a bit.''

* * *

'' Sebastian...''

* * *

The mess of colour finally focused and Jace founded himself in a forest within a valley.

Beside him stood the dream people, seemingly ready to fight and a furious looking Alec. Although he didn't have time to see what infuriated his friend as he had to duck an attack.

Surrounding them, there were hundreds of people armed with different weapons and attacking Jace and the dream people by his side. The attackers all shared the same dark, like black marbles, eyes. They were so dark, one couldn't distinguish the iris from the pupil.

Jace was pretty sure it was not a normal feature.

 _'' What are we doing here, Jace?''_ hissed Alec while one of his marks jumped from him to the blond. _'' I am pretty sure it hasn't even been a day since you last came here. How many times have you taken the drug in less than 24 hours?''_

Used to the small burn the mark made every time it left Alec to come to him, Jace willed it to morph into a short sword. In one swift motion, he blocked a strike coming at him with it.

'' Now, might not be the best time.'' he said through his teeth. But Alec wouldn't have it.

 _''_ _Why not now? I am here, you are here, and that is exactly my point._ _I warned you to be prudent and you come back here through a coma inducing drug? What if you don't wake up?''_ continued to scold the blue-eyed.

Jace could feel Alec's worry in his chest and he knew it was a well-meant concern, but really, did it have to be in the middle of a sudden battle?

Jace kicked back one of his opponent and slashed at his leg, not wanting to seriously arm them.

'' Can we worry about that if I do not wake up?'' pleaded Jace, taking on another person.

 _'' But you are not immortal, you can't abuse of your body like this! I-''_

'' Don't be distracted, they are all under his curse. Look at their eyes! They wouldn't want that.'' exclaimed Jia, unknowingly interrupting Alec.

Jace was glad about the interruption, as his friend didn't say anymore words about Jace's presence here and the fact they skipped the nightmare again.

'' May the Angel be with us. Come out, Morning Star! Let's take our revenge now!'' screamed Sophia and a drawing of the Angel rune appeared on her hand.

All of them had it, Jace too as he looked at his left hand. The shadows around them grew tall and danced around them.

There was a flash of lightning and everything went dark.

* * *

'' A thousand years ago, when people lived with and depended on magic, it was said that there was one being that had more power than anyone else. Some says he got it by selling his soul to the devil, others says that he stole it from the angels. But in all cases, endarkened by his high amount of power, he reaped hundreds and hundreds of souls.''

* * *

'' What did you wanted to show me, Young One.'' asked Magnus in a feign nonchalance.

The truth was, he was curious, intrigued and also dreading what Raphael was going to tell or show him.

'' Do not call me, Young One'.'' said Raphael with irritation and he didn't answer Magnus. The latter suspected it was Raphael's way to punish him for the nickname.

They reached a door and Raphael got out an extremely rusty and old looking key. He unlocked the door and they entered the library. It was a small room really and bookshelves covered all the walls. The place smelled like leather, paper, dust and humidity. The room wasn't frequently used that's for sure.

Raphael picked a large and massive white book and held it with a strange softness.

'' Ragnor... gave this to me before he died. You probably do not remember, but Catarina, Ragnor and you recorded your life stories in there.'' he softly said passing a hand over the cover. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the younger's last sentence and opened his mouth to question him, but he answered faster. '' Let's say you guys didn't have the shortest and emptiest lives. Every time one of you three wanted to remember something, you would refer to the Book of the White.''

Magnus chuckled at that. '' That's not the most original name.''

Raphael made a small smile. '' Yeah, it's was Ragnor's idea...'' he whispered, looking sad.

There was a moment of silence that Magnus felt like it shouldn't be broken. After a while, Raphael dropped the book on a desk and lit a light, as clouds had started to quickly gather in the sky.

In the light, Magnus noticed how pale Raphael suddenly was and his bloodstreams looked darker... or were those markings?

'' I need some air. You read this.'' he breathed out before quickly taking his leaves.

* * *

The fire spreading in the forest, devouring everything, was tainting the clouded sky a burnt taunting orange. The ashes flying everywhere, covering the trees and they appeared black-wooded.

The scenery was all too familiar to Jace.

The dark swirls created by the shadows, like dead leaves in the wind, were flowing around Sebastian. When the group of five people looked around, they could only see bodies, lying everywhere lifeless. Corpses sowing the earth and the sulphuric stench emanated from them, tainting the soil...

And all of them where shimmering, but the light they reflected was a bloody red.

'' Did we get the Morning Star?'' asked Sophia, the black runes on her body dancing frantically against her pale skin.

'' Wait, look around... We did this?..'' said Lewis with a small voice. His marks were unmoving and cold.

 _'' No, it's not what should have happened.''_

Jace frowned at that. 'What did Alec mean?' he thought in confusion. Jace and him should have suspected that it would happen. They only ever witnessed, what was the point of denying? Yet Jace felt a pang of pity for them. They hadn't wished for death, they had wanted to free the people of the Morning Star.

How History had been wrong...

'' But it did happen.'' coldly answered Jia. She was holding Jesse, who looked pale and sick.

Suddenly, in the midst of the dark swirls a white light pierced through it and two people appeared in front of them. Their traits were obscured by the blazing light behind them, but Jace could distinguish a man and a woman. Was one green and the other blue?

'' Sebastian!'' they simultaneously exclaimed. '' You have brought forth a sacred and forbidden power and used it for a greater evil. For the sake of all that is living, and the souls of all that has died, it shall be sealed away to endless night.''

They turned toward Jia and Jesse, who were clutching at each other. '' Aline 'Jia' Penhallow, you are sentenced to death for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.

'' Helen 'Jesse' Blackthorn, you are sentenced to death for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.''

A blurry form swiftly appeared in front of those he now knew were really named Aline and Helen but clouded in shadows, Jace couldn't see how this one looked like either. He wanted to move, protect the friends of Gideon, but he couldn't. It's like an invisible force held him in place. It was infuriating to be helpless.

And then the shadow made a movement with his hands and blue flames erupted from them. As if they had a mind of their own, they headed toward the Asian girl and the blond-haired girl. In the flames that burned their beings, only two words were whispered:

'' Together...''

'' ... forever.''

'' Simon 'Lewis','' meanwhile continued the voice '' you are sentenced to death for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.

'' Isabelle 'Sophia' Lightwood, you are sentenced to death for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.''

'Isabelle?' thought Jace as he knew that name. 'Isn't Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister?'

And the shadow reserved the same treatment to them.

'' Max... I am so sorry, brothers...'' had chocked out Isabelle as her last words.

Jace's mind was frantic, but he suspected that it was mostly Alec's doing through their link. He looked pale and sick.

And the answer to his friend's sadness, he knew it. Yet he couldn't admit. It couldn't be true. 'Isn't it just a dream?' asked himself Jace. Then again, he knew how wrong his thinking was.

It was never just a dream.

Why did he feel like crying?

But before he could question the feeling inside him further, the two figures turned toward him.

* * *

A flash of lightning, as the storm began, illuminated the small library and he couldn't help but crumble on his knees, falling down his seats.

Magnus had began reading and each sentences had brought back memories that had been hiding at the back of his mind. The memories pouring in his mind faster than the words he drank from the book were flooding him in denial and agonizing sadness.

Yet he just kept staring, unable to stop the souvenirs. Pieces of himself he was glad to recuperate were followed by images of things he had done and desperately wanted to forget.

Looking back at the book, the name on the cold and forgotten pagesdaring him to forget everything. But Magnus couldn't.

It couldn't be true...

Yet it was.

Slowly, he raised a shaking hand and caressed the name in the book. It was done with so much tenderness. The tenderness and carefulness he only reserved for one person...

He remembered everything and almost regretted it.

Lightning flashed, memories poured in his mind and Magnus was drowning in the perfect storm of grief and guiltas he kept staring at the name.

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood.'

* * *

'' To stop him, High Spirits – immortal beings that only intervene in the course of the world when this one is near destruction – sealed in five his power and killed him.''

* * *

'' Alexander 'Gideon' Lightwood, you are sentenced to death for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.'' said the blue and green silhouettes, now turning to him.

And here was the truth that Jace's mind had tried to deny. Gideon and Alec were... the same person? Alec?

Jace didn't even have the time to think more about it, to fully realize what they were saying, before he saw the shadow that had killed Gideon's – no, Alec's – family and friends come to him.

Gold and blue. Gold like the leaves in the trees of the nightmares. Blue like the flames that represented Alec's distress and fear in said dreams.

Jace could only see flashes of gold surrounded by blue flames...

'' Magnus?'' he called in disbelief, but the familiar silhouette in front of him didn't even blink. He was the shadow that killed Sebastian? But how-

Before Jace could even react, Magnus made a hand gesture and the blue flames were summoned once again. And they headed toward the dark-haired blue-eyed boy that had haunted his dreams for years.

The saddest and heart-wrenching cry Jace ever heard echoed in the valley as blue flames engulfed a pain stricken Alec. The voice of his friend echoed in his soul and he knew that that cry was filled with so much more than just the physical pain brought by those flames. It held all of Alec's grief and regrets.

All his love too.

Just then Jace witnessed the real tragedy and a wild tear escaped him.

A thousand years ago, friends and family cursed themselves to save others from a doom that no one really wished; to bring justice to those who had been spirited away against their will. And at the same time, two people destined for each other were separated by death over a misunderstanding.

He then felt a pull in his stomach and the world around him blurred...

* * *

'' You see, Clary, the legend is not exact. He was not one person but five. And now, he might have been the key to end it all.'' began sombrely Valentine.

'' Or so I had thought.''

* * *

 **So... any thoughts?**

 **Next chapter we start Part 3: Time. It should be up in September as I am going 'off the grid' on a small far away Island in the West Indies tomorrow.**

 **Xox**

 **Mani**


	11. Remorse and lost past

**Aww, my lovelies! Last chapter won 6 reviews, which is my record! Thank you so much jryu0620, Night Changer, TattleTales, lilypotter72, Tayane 2 and Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth. :)**

 **Jace and Alec took the whole chapter it seems, but I am going back with Magnus/Raphael and Clary/Valentine next chapter. Enjoy?**

* * *

Part 3: Time chapter 11: Remorse and lost past.

* * *

The orange of the sky was so bright, Jace couldn't even glance at it.

Not that he wanted to anyway, as his eyes were locked with watery blue ones. Filled with unshed tears, they were shining with pain and remembrance. Silence settled between the two boys. No words were needed to understand that they both remembered what they had witnessed, yet Jace knew they had to talk about it.

They stood only a few steps away from each other and yet never before did he felt so far away from the other..

Alec closed his eyes and Jace looked around. Everything was so quiet, yet the blue fire surrounding them in the blackened forest was a louder than thunder reminder that all the dreams they had shared since the beginning were memories.

'That Alec is dead.' thought Jace with a shiver running up his spine and a wave of nausea hitting him.

When the aforementioned boy opened his eyes again, all emotions were dimmed down to an icy facade, with his shimmering low and his marks slow. _'' What are you still doing here?''_ he asked in a controlled voice.

Jace stilled for a moment. What did he mean? Was he trying to reject Jace again?

'' You're angry at me.'' he finally stated, not liking the cold feeling that was suddenly taking him whole.

 _''_ _I am not mad_ _at you_ _, Jace._ _You usually wake up after those dreams...''_ he said, muttering the last part. _'' You shouldn't have taken the drug so soon. What happens if you never wake up?''_ he continued on a harsher tone and Jace wasn't convince that Alec wasn't mad at him.

'' Are you okay? If I did anything wrong-'' he began, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were wrong. And Alec's hasty reaction only confirmed it.

 _'' Am I 'okay'?''_ he hissed, the shadows around him growing tall. _''_ _No, I am not. I-I feel so... so angry and sad and guilty and... I don't know!_ _N_ _ot everything is about you Jace. It's just...''_ he trailed off, not looking at the blond. The blue eyed boy sighed. _'' We need to find a way to get you out, you can't stay unconscious too long.''_

It was Jace's time to sigh, but with irritation. Why was his friend always so preoccupied with anyone else but himself? He never saw Alec so distant and far away; he usually was close to his emotions.

Alec leaned on a tree and let himself fall on the ground, lost in his own thought. A souvenir from four years ago, a year after he had met Alec, flashed in Jace's mind...

* * *

Nightmares associated with the fear of the dark, now those were exciting in thirteen years old Jace's mind. He was restless at the prospect of defeating that dream as he had much pent-up anger inside.

Randomness taking shape and imagination unleashing its power at them. There was no way to know what would happen and they always had to be on their guard.

Like right now, with Alec close behind and watching his sides, Jace was walking in a pitch black area. It was so dark, he couldn't even see his own hand when he held it in front of him. Good thing Alec shimmered from the inside, at least he knew he wasn't alone.

They tried to follow the soft footsteps, as they were the only hints they had on where the dreamer could be, but they always seemed to change directions.

The air was heavy and Jace's instinct was telling him that they were followed, but he knew better. He knew that it was the dream's way to try to frighten them. He was starting to feel annoyed more than anything by the fact that nothing really happened until now.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and everything fell apart. Just as Jace was going to stop walking, the ground under him disappeared.

Free falling, Jace could feel the darkness growing thick, as if there were creatures lurking in it. As the thought of creatures hiding in the unknown crossed his mind, he sensed a sharp pain on his forehead. Then on his right shoulder. Soon followed by another one right below his left knee.

Automatically, his mind went on the possibility that maybe there were ducks in the darkness.

'' _Jace!_ '' he heard someone call. Looking up, he saw that Alec had jumped down with him.

The raven haired boy took one of his arrows and threw it down at Jace, whom swiftly grabbed it once it reached his level.

As he was still falling, Jace tried to fend off the invisible that was attacking him using the arrow like a blade. Releasing his boiling anger in the fight, Jace was smiling wickedly every time the arrow met with resistance. One hit at a creatures was one hit for each foster family that had abandoned him.

Today, he had had to return to the orphanage from another foster family again; thus, why he was feeling so upset and needed to fight.

After a while fighting shadows, a scream pierced through the surreal silence that had installed and Jace and Alec both fell harshly on the ground.

His breathe cut short, pain ran through Jace's body, starting from his left elbow and shoulder to the back of his head. His hearing was buzzing, but he still managed to hear when Alec spoke to him.

 _'' Are you alright?''_ murmured Alec, not in good shape himself.

'' I suppose. You?'' simply said Jace, feeling a bit dizzy. Still he tried to get on his feet.

 _''_ _Y_ _eah, I am fine.''_ answered Alec in a small voice. The blond knew he was lying and just as he was about to call him on it, luminous red human eyes opened all around them, as if people were watching them.

The eyes' stare was intense, and Jace noticed that it wasn't them they were looking, but an older boy not far from where they stood.

'Must have been the boy who screamed.' deduced Jace. In front of the dreamer boy, stood a white altar and a girl lied on it.

'' No!'' screamed the boy, running at the same time. But as his legs were doing the motion to run, he wasn't moving from where he was, as if he was on a treadmill.

Jace heard Alec gasped. He turned to see what caused that reaction and saw that over the girl on the altar, a sword was hanging. The sharp looking weapon was only held by a thin piece of degrading rope...

Quickly, Jace sprinted toward the poor girl. All the red eyes around them turned their attention to him, but he ignored it.

'' _Jace, don't! She is not real and you know i_ t.'' exclaimed Alec, but Jace didn't stop.

Jace still felt the adrenaline from the fall coursing through his bloodstream and he wanted to fight. Even if it was a trap, now that he was advised, surely he would be able to prevent it. They were here to defeat nightmares anyway and if the sight of the girl dying contributed to it, they had to stop it, right?

That was what Jace was thinking before he went to pick the girl up. As soon as he touched her, her cold body evaporated between his fingers and his senses told him that the sword was falling right at him.

Before he could even think about maybe move away, a body collided with him and they both fell on the floor.

Looking up, Jace saw Alec sprawled over him – since he pushed them down – and the sword planted right in the others' right leg. At the sight of the injury, all thoughts of the dreamer boy flew away.

'' Alec! You are hurt. Why did you do-'' he began but got interrupted by his friend's painful moan. Alec was griping at his injured leg and all Jace's young mind could think was why did he took the hit for him? He didn't understand.

'' Why did you push me away? Now you are hurt.'' he told Alec.

 _'' But you aren't.''_ gritted between his teeth Alec, before meeting Jace's eyes with his honest blue ones.

He was shocked by those words. Was it possible that someone cared about him enough to get hurt in his stand?

'' Why do you care? For me it is a dream, I just wake up when I die.''

 _'' The pain is still real though.''_ simply responded Alec.

He always thought that to be loved is to be destroyed...

 _'' You might be reckless, but you usually don't stupidly fall for those traps... What happened?''_ softly asked him Alec. Even when he was injured, Jace was his priority.

Right at that moment, Jace swore to himself he would try his best to protect Alec from hurt.

'' I... Nothing really important, just some problems with my foster family.'' said Jace. He wanted to say sorry, but couldn't, so instead he helped the injured one up. The dreamer had woken up and the nightmare had finished.

* * *

The flashback ended and looking at a tired looking Alec who had placed his arms protectively around his legs, Jace knew he had to hold on to the promise he had made to himself all those years ago. The other one always thought of others before himself, but Jace wouldn't have it.

He sat down right beside his friend, startling Alec out of his thoughts.

 _'' I'm sorry, I can't think of a way to get you out-''_ began weakly Alec.

'' Let's forget about me being stuck here for a moment. What are you thinking about?''

 _'' Why are you still here?''_ asked again Alec, with a sad tone this time.

Jace quickly caught on the fact that even if it was the same words, it wasn't the same question. '' Why wouldn't I be here?'' he replied.

 _'' I am an m-murderer...''_ the blue-eyed whispered with difficulty.

The Cirque Seelie queen's words about the enemy inside, resounded in Jace's mind, but he ignored it. '' Listen, Alec, it was a mis-'' began Jace but got interrupted.

 _'' I I killed hundreds of people... I killed my own sister.''_ A tear fell down Alec's cheek.

'' You didn't kill her.'' started Jace, but he realized he didn't know how continue without making it worse. 'It wasn't you, but Magnus' certainly didn't sound like a good idea..

 _''_ _No right, I wasn't the one who killed her, but I never stopped her from taking that damn Angelic power. I helped her. I helped her getting killed! I might as well have done it myself, I mean, what is another body to the pile?''_ shouted with a strain voice Alec, tears of rage staining his face.

'' Alec-''

'' _Look at these, Jace.''_ continued Alec, gesturing harshly at his marks. _'' They are the proof that I played with a power I couldn't control. They are the proof that I sold my soul and got everyone I loved killed... I am so, so sorry, I-Isabelle...''_ he sobbed the last part, his face in his hands and hiding behind his folded knees.

Jace waited for him to calm down. It was the first time he ever saw him so devastated. He never even saw him cry before. It was unsettling him a bit, but still he patiently waited until he was sure that his friend would listen if he started talking.

After a couple of minutes, Alec's muffled voice could be heard again. _'' Why are you still here? You shouldn't want a murderer as a dream or whatever the hell I am_. _''_

'' You know, if you stopped talking, maybe you would finally hear the answer to that question of yours.'' said Jace, waiting for the others' attention. When he was met with silence, he assumed Alec was listening and continued talking. '' I don't really care about what you are. Although, I care about who you are. And I know you since long enough to be certain of this Alec Lightwood, you are not a murderer. ''

Alec turned his head a bit, only looking at Jace with one puffy eye, but didn't say anything. Jace took it as a positive sign, that he wanted to hear him.

'' Not everything is black or white, you made a mistake, but I know you. You are the one who hunts nightmares just to help strangers. You are that selfless being who has always been there for me in time of need. Every time a foster home had rejected me or when my grand-mother had died, every single time something happened to me, you were there. From what I saw of those memories, you were always there for Isabelle too, the one she trusted the most. And I am here for you too. It goes both ways and I will never leave you when you need me. That is why I am still here.''

Silence settled between the two again, as Alec looked like he was considering Jace's words.

 _'' I have so much remorse.''_ he finally said after a while. _'' But what else could we have done? The Morning Star... he took so many of us... He took my little brother Max. We had to stop him. We had to. I don't even know if we got him in the end...''_

He paused and look right back at Jace. _'' I regret it so much, Jace.''_

'' Well, now that we know what you are capable of, maybe we could use that power to-''

 _'' Are you crazy?_ _''_ hissed Alec.

'' I am just thinking that-'' tried to argue the blond.

'' _Don't you remember anything?_ _Haven't you seen what it did last time? Jace if I loose you to those powers in the end I'll never_ _be able to live with myself. I barely can think of_ _forgiv_ _ing_ _myself_ _one day, I'll never be able.._ _._ _I could never..._ _''_ declared Alec looking lost imagining what if he lost. Jace decided to let it go for the time being and try it again later as the other was clearly emotionally exhausted.

They stayed like this in silence. At one point, Alec leaned his head on Jace's shoulder, needing the contact. For the third time, he was the one to break the silence, not supporting his own thoughts guessed Jace.

 _''_ _I have to talk to Magnus._ _''_

They had avoided the topic until now, but Jace felt like Alec was really wondering what to tell his boyfriend. If their conversation turned out with an even more broken down Alec, Jace would make sure the guy would pay for it.

'' Well, for that I need to get out of the dream world. I think we are back to the starting point.'' nonchalantly said Jace.

Alec groaned. _'' I hate this impasse... and I hate being this miserable.''_

'' Want to go hunt some nightmares while we figure something out?'' gently asked the blond.

The blue eyed immediately agreed, as he also needed to move and distract his mind.

* * *

On a normal night, they usually had time to fight off three nightmares before Jace woke up.

As they were taking on the eighth, Jace started to think that maybe there was something wrong indeed, with his situation.

He made a thrust with the short sword, direct at the lion's heart. Just as the lion dissipated in a golden goo, the sand storm raging around him finally died. The golden eyed boy looked around and saw the dreamer – an old man in war clothes, most likely a veteran – not far from Alec. The veteran made a small nod, acknowledging both of them, before he disappeared.

There was a small silent moment, before the decor turned back into the default black forest under an orange sky. The sword Jace had used turned into a rune again and jumped back on Alec. It was the only magic he allowed himself to use, but only because Jace insisted that they had used it plenty of time before and that fighting weaponless was more dangerous than anything.

 _'' It's the eighth dream, and still are here. I think-''_ began Alec and Jace never discovered what Alec was thinking, as the boy suddenly bent down, holding tightly his stomach.

A crackling sound – like something breaking under pressure – echoed in the forest.

'' Alec, what's going on?'' asked Jace, running to his friend.

But Alec couldn't answer, he was gasping for his breathe. The noise resounded for a second time and he fell on his knees.

Jace grabbed Alec's bow and arrows and looked around for anything that could be the cause of this.

All he heard for the third, fourth and fifth time the crackling sound, mixed with Alec's ragged breathe.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. The silhouette bore the same marks as Alec, but it was like the person behind those marks was erased. The silhouette had eyes; warm chocolate coloured eyes.

 _'' Jace.''_ whispered Alec and Jace bent down to hear him better, but didn't leave out of his sight. _'' It's just like... when I met Izzy..._ _I-I know him... You do too... It's..._ _''_ he tried to breath out, but Jace didn't need him to finish.

Recognition shining in his eyes, Jace placed down the bow and arrow. Alec was right, he knew him and he would never hurt them.

'' How?'' asked the blond and to his surprise, it was the newly arrived that answered.

 _'' The... Link... Got... Severed...''_ it whispered.

Jace frowned, thinking about those words, and then it hit him. When Alec and Izzy met in the dreams, it was right after Maia had been taken by Valentine. They were five on the list, just like they were five a thousand years ago to take the power of the Angel...

'Valentine's obsession was the legend.' thought Jace and he knew the answer.

What united Jace to Ragnor, Maia, Raphael and Meliorn wasn't that they were all Dreamwalkers like he had thought, but that they were all linked with a part of Sebastian.

And when the link is broken...

The runes marking the figure's body dissipated in the air like mist in the morning and Alec started to breath normal again.

 _'' It was Simon.''_ said Alec, but Jace already knew.

'To whom had Simon been linked?' he was asking himself. And what would happen if Valentine ever got to Jace?

'' I need to wake up.'' told Jace to his friend with a serious tone. '' And I will need you to use your power to help me, Alec.'' he added, gold eyes locked with blue ones.

* * *

 **Hope my three weeks absence didn't do me too much wrong. Next update on the 21st?**


	12. The flowers of evil

**Night Changer, jryu0620, Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth and BlazingFlames22 I am eternally grateful for your reviews!**

 **Hey, what is that at the end? Is it what we have all been waiting for?**

* * *

Part 3: Time, chapter 12: The flowers of evil.

* * *

'' _I_ _want_ _to see Magnus._ '' said Alec, causing Jace to sigh.

'' Did you listen to what I just said? You'll have to use your power to wake me up.'' he slowly repeated.

 _'' I was listening_ _and_ _I said that I want to see Magnus.''_ he answered glaring at him..

'' You always want to see Magnus, in what does it prove that you've been listening?'' smirked Jace as Alec blushed. The blond was glad that his friend seemed a little bit more like himself even though the infinite sadness was still shinning in his eyes.

 _'' What I mean is that I don't want to use my powers on you without knowing what will happen. But if_ _I use them in a way I know, like bringing Magnus here... maybe he could help._ _A-And I need to speak with him._ _''_ he softly whispered the last part, his shoulder falling down under the weight of his remorse.

Just as Jace was about to ask him how Magnus would intrude the dream without Jace's blood, he remembered that, indeed, it already happened before.

The first time Magnus and Alec met in the dreams, he had not been involved at all.

Maybe there existed a deeper connection between the two than Jace suspected. 'The link between a killer and its victim' thought some dark corner of Jace's mind.

Alec stepped back and closed his eyes to concentrate. The shadows of the trees surrounding them started to swirl around the dark-haired blue-eyed boy. It was as if they were longing to touch him, swallow him in their obscurity, but couldn't. Alec frowned, his eyes still close, and his runes changed to shape a specific form.

'Alliance' was the word that came to Jace, and he didn't know how he knew that, but he was sure of its meaning. Just as he was sure that the mark was incomplete and needed a matching other one.

As Jace was about to wonder if it would really work, the marks on Alec's body got bolder and darker.

Then, rain started to fall from the orange sky...

* * *

The rain was pouring outside and rhythmically hitting the window, giving the office an ominous sombre appearance. And the fact that her father was sitting at his desk in front of her did nothing to appease her.

'' Luke already told me about the legend. He also said you got obsessed with it-'' said Clary, but got interrupted by her father's sarcastic laugh.

'' He told you that I was obsessed with it? Oh and I suppose he never told you he was as 'obsessed' with it than I was. He was as involved in the Parabatai Project as I.'' declared Valentine, scoffing without any joy.

'' Parabatai Project?'' asked Clary, not wanting her father to see how much what he just said affected her.

Fortunately for her, the cellphone on Valentine's desk chimed, distracting him. He looked at it annoyed, but as he read the message, his annoyance morphed into the smallest of smile, but a smile nonetheless..

The man would have been angry and it would have been less scarier than this victorious smile of his.

Then his black eyes returned to Clary. '' Ah yes, you wanted to know about the Parabatai Project. A grave mistake I most admit. It's merely the project Lucian and I had to make a parabatai: unify a part of Sebastian with a human being.''

'' Unify with another... what?'' exclaimed Clary in disbelief. She knew her father was a bit like a mad scientist, but she never knew that it could go to such an extant.

'' With another human being, didn't you hear? If we are to continue that conversation, why don't you sit down?'' he sighed. As she stubbornly stayed where she stood, he placed his elbows on his desk and joined his hands together. '' Suits yourself. As you know, Sebastian is the being with the greatest magical powers after the High Spirits that annihilated him. After some research, Lucian and I found the place they got killed and brought back remains. We did test drives by unifying two ordinary human beings – one dead to one alive – before we tried with magical-''

'' You what? You... You unified two ordinary person together?''

'' What have I taught you about interrupting, Clarissa.'' hissed Valentine in displease. When she stayed silent, biting her lips to prevent herself from ruining her only chance to know more about what was going on, the man continued. '' Yes, they got unified, that's how you form a parabatai, and it was a success. Though now there seems to be complications...''

He interrupted himself and passed a hand on his eyes as if the ordeal was tiring him.

'' Why did you played with people's life like that?'' interrogated Clary. She was used to her father being excessive in his experiments, but even if he was obsessive, he was rational and wasn't the kind to do experiment for fun. He had to have some kind of goal. '' What was the purpose of the Parabatai Project?'' she asked.

There was a moment of heavy silence, only broken by the grumbling thunder of the raging storm, before he answered. '' To heal your mother's illness.''

The red-head gasped and decided to sit on one of the chair. She felt dizzy by the memory of her mother. The rain drops hitting the window seemed so loud suddenly, she had a headache. She wanted to ask so many things, but couldn't form any words.

'' I thought they were the key... That to make someone parabatai with Sebastian would grant that person enough power to heal Jocelyn. But as I said it was a grave mistake.'' he said in a neutral voice that unnerved the girl.

Clary closed her eyes and remembered that night, five years ago, when her life changed. The dark swirls, the screams, her mother's lifeless body in her father's arms and the pain when the black swirls came for her...

'' Unfortunately it seems the power was uncontrollable. Magic did this to us, remember well.'' cut in Valentine's voice, snapping her out of her memories. '' And that is why I need to erase the error I have done. I need to eliminate Sebastian from this world again.''

Clay's head jerked up at that. '' And who are those who are parabatai with Sebastian?'' she asked, dreading the answer.

The cellphone on the desk chimed again, but it went ignored this time.

In the cold air of the office, the man gave a second smile that sent shivers down her spine. '' You are smarter than this, I know you know.''

'The list...' she comprehended. She thought of Jace, how his dreams were haunted by Alec. Was Alec one of the five person that made Sebastian?

'' And how do you kill Sebastian?'' she slowly asked again.

'' I simply remove it from its host. Take Maia Roberts for example. I am sure she is feeling better without Isabelle Lightwood being a parasite inside her.'' simply answered in annoyance Valentine before getting up. For him the discussion was obviously finished.

'Lightwood? That was Alec's last name.' Clary remembered and her suspicions confirmed.

She stood up too. '' Wait, you can't just remove Alec from Jace!'' she screamed and realized too late her words.

Valentine's gaze was steadily on her. '' Alec? So you know that it is Alexander Lightwood that is in Jace Herondale? But how? No one managed to make connection with Sebastian, they were all showing rejection symptoms...'' he said, stopping himself in mid-sentence. Swiftly, he opened one of his desk's drawer and pulled out a file. He opened it and has probably found what he was searching for since a sinister laugh filled the room.

Then, as abruptly as it had begun, he stopped laughing. '' Oh how wrong was I. In Jace's case it wasn't a rejection, but an acceptance symptom... he is a successful experiment.'' he placed back the file and grabbed his cellphone. '' He needs to be taken care of.'' Valentine coldly stated before heading for the door.

Clary placed herself between the door and him. '' No! Father you can't do this to him, they are as close as brothers-'' she tried to protest.

Her father took her arm, his grip like steel and his eyes cold. '' Why are you protecting him? Do you think what I am doing is wrong? Remember what meddling with magic did to you.'' he said in a dry tone, his black eyes darting toward her left shoulder.

The small gesture brought her back to five years ago on the night that changed everything for her.

* * *

The screams, from strangers and from her parents, woke her up.

She went down to the basement to see what was going on, but when she reached it everything was deadly silent. Except for short low angry breathing.

She opened the door and saw a petite red-headed woman in the arms of a strong but so weak looking man. Her mother and father.

And she saw the shadows surrounding them, circling them, forming tall and bold arabesques. They seemed to come from a man that was shimmering a green light...

The last thing she saw were those shadows suddenly stop and come right at her and her father screaming her name.

* * *

Blinking away the flashback, Clary knew what he meant, but was still feeling like she couldn't let him do this to Jace.

She felt that if Jace got separated of Alec, he would never be the same again.

'' It is wrong, father. You do not know them. And what happened to me was your fault not Sebastian's.'' she stated dead serious.

Brusquely, he pushed her away from him and she almost fell on the floor. '' I am only trying to protect us, Clarissa, Right way or wrong way, at the end, the result will still be the same, so why not make it easier for all?'' he growled before leaving the room. The door closed behind him in loud noise, echoed by the thunder falling down outside.

Frustrated and confused, she grabbed what she assumed to be Jace's file in Valentine's drawer and headed for Magnus' apartment.

She had to stop lying and tell Jace everything, she decided.

* * *

On his knees, the Book of the white wide open in front of him, Magnus just kept staring at the names written in the book that the lightning kept illuminating.

'We had to stop the devastation.' it was written in his own fine cursive letters. 'And if before we could never find him, now all of Ragnor's tracking spell had found the immense source of stolen power. We knew that the power had to come from the one who spirited away so many people.

'When we arrived at the place, we discovered two things. First that we were too late, he had already taken the lives of so many.

'Second, that it wasn't one but five person going under the name of Sebastian, their first victim. Those five person who had stolen the power of the Angel were:

Aline Jia Penhallow

Helen Jesse Blackthorn

Simon Lewis

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood

Alexander Gideon Lightwood'

Magnus kept reading that part again and again, without being able to remove his eyes from the dusty old pages.

Without being able to believe it, even if the memories were crystal clear now.

Rain was falling outside, sliding down the library's window, just as a wild tear was escaping him.

'' Dios mios, maybe I shouldn't have shown it to you.'' grumbled Raphael's voice from the door. He looked a little bit better, but was still incredibly pale and his eyes seemed clearer than Magnus remembered. '' You are doing the same thing as five years ago...'' he sighed.

'' What thing?'' asked Magnus in confusion, '' I am not doing anything.''

Raphael rolled his eyes before he answered. '' Soon after Ragnor died and I got... changed by Morgenstern, you started having dreams and kept having a guilt trip. You wouldn't stop saying that it was all your fault, that you made a mistake and that you killed 'him'. Whoever 'him' was...''

That answer did nothing to help Magnus understand. What was Raphael referring about when he said the Morgenstern changed him? And he only met Alec two years ago, how could he have had a guilt trip three years prior to that?

'' How come I don't remember that part clearly?'' he wondered, mostly to himself.

Yet the Spanish boy had an answer for him. '' Catarina had put you to sleep when we saw that you were depressing over those dreams. You were suppose to wake up only when your heat would be able to handle the remorse you had. She used to check on you every now and then until you disappeared two years ago.''

Two years ago, Magnus was drowning in a lake, dreaming of Alec.

Thinking of his blue-eyed dream, a dreadful feeling settled in his stomach and his heart stopped for a brief moment. 'I need to talk to him, to ask him forgiveness... ' he thought. But how could he even face Alexander, knowing what he had done to him in the past?

'Maybe the past should stay in the past.' whispered some part of Magnus' mind.

His dark thinking got interrupted by a cellphone chiming. It was Raphael and the other one seemed to gain a bit more energy when he saw the message.

'' It's time for you to leave, Magnus. Keep the book, it is yours after all.'' quickly said the boy before he headed for the door. Then he stilled. '' And whatever happens, never let anyone know you are a High Spirit.'' he said as a last sentence and left.

Magnus quickly got up to follow him. '' Wait, I still have questions. And I came here for a purpose too. Where are you-'' he cut himself short when they reached outside and he saw that under the pouring rain stood a man waiting for them. Elegant stance, white hair, black eyes, he knew that man.

Valentine.

Still, Raphael didn't stop. He actually went to greet the man.

'' It was about time you show up. The rejection is getting stronger and stronger.'' he told the man.

But the soulless eyes of said man were set on Magnus standing in the back. '' I have seen you before, who are you?'' The green-eyed one shivered, and not only because of the cold air and freezing water falling over him.

'' Does it matter who he is? You came here to take it away as promised, so do it.'' hissed Raphael. With his black wet hair sticking on his face, he looked whiter and sicker by the seconds and his blood vessels seemed to grow darker again forming strange patterns – like runes – on his skin.

Valentine's lips formed a strange ictus at that. '' You do not get to order me around, you insolent brat.'' he spat. '' And the fact that you are so quick to dismiss him tells me that maybe you do not want me to know who he is. Maybe he is a friend of that dead lover of yours... Ragnor Fell, right?''

'' You do not get to speak his name!'' screeched the Spanish boy. He stepped closer to Valentine, as if trying to intimidated the much larger and taller man. For a moment, Magnus thought about how Maia had started to lose it when the man had endangered her family. He couldn't help but feel like the way Raphael was losing his control over his lover was quite similar to that.

And it was as if Valentine wanted them to lose their cool.

The white-haired man stepped back, not fazed at all by Raphael and got from his jacket pocket a syringe with a yellow liquid in it.

Ignoring Raphael's previous warning about letting people know what he is, he started to summon his blue flames. But instead of feeling the familiar warmth in his chest, a wave of drowsiness hit him.

'What is going on?' he thought trying to fight to stay awake. He concentrated on the sharp bites of the rain. Now was not the time to lose consciousness.

During the time he lost interrogating himself on the sudden tiredness he was feeling, Valentine had stabbed Raphael with the syringe.

Right then, the sky turned an intense burnt orange coloured.

'' No...'' he whispered, but it was barely audible. His vision was starting to blurred. Blinking away the blur, he saw Raphael in Valentine's arm.

Magnus extended one of his arm to attempt to again throw blue blaze at them, but stopped as he saw a strange mark on his forearm.

'Alliance.' his instinct told him that was what the mark meant. Yet he didn't have the time to really think about it.

He looked back up just in time to see an unconscious Raphael lied down in a car's backseats.

He blinked once and he wasn't surrounded by the tall buildings of New York anymore, but black-wooded trees that seemed eternally caught in a blue fire. And in front of him, it wasn't Valentine and Raphael anymore. In front of him stood Jace and Alec.

'Alexander...' he thought, with both a bubbly happiness and an anxious sadness. He was cold from the still on going rain, confused as to why he was here, stressed for Raphael, unnerved by the recent memories he got back and yet all he could think about was Alec.

And the latter whispered a soft:

 _'' Hello.''_


	13. Peace of mind for the pieces of my mind

Part 3: Time, chapter 13: Peace of mind for the pieces of my mind.

* * *

 _'' Hello.''_

That was what Alec whispered, when under the rain, Magnus appeared in front of him.

For the latter, it was like time stopped.

Alec's wet raven hair were sticking on his pale figure. His accursed marks were forming on his skin a symbol, the same symbol Magnus had seen on his own forearm earlier. His shimmering – that reminded Magnus with a shiver of the aura of the dead – was low. And his blue eyes, they were shining because of the water in them; water that didn't come from the sky...

Why was his Alec so sad?

From the corner of his eyes, Magnus saw Jace leave in the shadows of the golden leaf trees, yet he had the feeling that the equally golden boy wasn't going far.

The blue fires were blazing in the nightmare, even with the rain falling, in a contrast of flames and water: both their personal fear. Yet, Magnus couldn't find it in him to care about all that, as silvers of doubt and new fears grew within his heart.

Did Alec too remembered what happened a thousand years ago? Did he remembered what Magnus did to him?

'No...' he thought in denial, hoping that maybe the past could stay in the past.

'' Alexander.'' he finally said in greeting, breaking the silent spell they were under. He placed a small smile on his lips. '' Not that I am not pleased to be here, but why am I here?''

But in one single sentence from the boy, all false pretence fell apart.

 _'' I wanted, no needed, to talk to you_ _about something_ _.''_ he said with a shaky voice but steady posture. A wave of cold hit Magnus from the inside, anxious, but he didn't let it appear, or at least that is what he hoped.

He stayed were he stood, not daring to move toward his lover. '' You know you can tell me anything.'' he said trying to be comforting. He didn't know who he was trying to comfort though, Alec or himself?

Would he really be able to handle what would Alec tell him? Maybe he was just paranoid, maybe it was nothing to worry about... More than anything, Magnus feared to lose his blue-eyed dream, being left heart-broken.

And he just knew, deep inside, that the harsh truth would shatter his longing heart.

Alec took a deep breath, as if to inhale some courage. _'' I_ _-_ _I_ _am dead, Magnus.''_ he said as simply as that.

'And I am the one who killed you.' thought Magnus falling down on his knees. Everything dulled around him.

Fate's cruelest blade, guilt, had stabbed him and he knew that if the deep wound it left ever closed, he would always bear the scar.

Just then his vision filled with ocean blue that still managed to bring Magnus some peace. As soon as Magnus had fallen on his knees, forgetting all sense of cautiousness, Alec had dropped right in front of him.

 _'' I am_ _so_ _sorry.''_ he said with a strained voice and worry clearly written all over his face. He raised a hand as if to caress Magnus' cheek but stopped himself in mid-air, not daring to.

'' You are sorry?'' asked the latter in disbelief. Magnus clenched his fingers in the ground, too afraid that he could accidentally hurt the other. Again. '' Alec, if you remember your death then you most know that I did this to you.''

'' _Y-You kn_ _e_ _w?_ '' wondered Alec with furrowed eyebrows. _'' I thought that you didn't know anything about your time before we met?''_

'' I only just got back my memories, when I met Raphael today...'' and as he said that, it seemed to him that he hadn't spoken to Alec since so long. So much happened since last night.

Alexander flinched at that. He looked down then back at Magnus. _'' Who is Raphael?''_ he asked in a low voice.

Magnus felt confused for a moment and as he realized what was bothering Alec, he felt torn between amusement and exasperation. '' You and I both just remembered how you died by my hand and you want to know about Raphael?''

 _'' I want to know who Raphael is to you.''_ elaborated the blue-eyed boy, not like Magnus needed any explanation. He had perfectly understood what Alec had meant.

He sighed, but answered nonetheless. '' Raphael is the boyfriend of my best-friend. Nothing to be worried about, I believe.''

Alec looked at the ground again, avoiding the others' eyes. _''_ _I wouldn't have mind... No, I mean I would have mind, a lot, but_ _I_ _wouldn't have reproached it to you_ _i-_ _if_ _you... if yo_ _u_ _...''_ he stopped himself. _'' I a a m-murderer, Magnus. I-''_ he choked on his words, unable to finish. As the drizzle kept going on, it was impossible to tell if it was tears or raindrops that were falling down his pale figure.

Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest, instead he said '' No you are not, you simply tried to protect your own.'' He added in his mind 'If anything I should be saying that.'

At that, Alec raised his voice. _'' Don't you remember how_ _I used a power that didn't belong to me and caused my family and I to get here?_ ''

'' Alec, it's not your fault, we had thought that the Morning Star's doing were yours. It was all a mis-''

 _'' Don't try to defend me, Magnus!''_ he abruptly interrupted. Then, as if all his energy was drained out of him, his shoulders hunched down under the weight of his torment. _'' In the end, I was still one of the reason that so many people died. And I ache over them. I ache over my sister's end. I failed to protect her... ''_ And with a clenched fist he hit the ground. The shadows grew thicker around them and seemed to close on them, Alec's tears were hidden in the rain, but they were still there.

It pained Magnus to see his boyfriend like this, and he only then realized that all of Alec's anger and sadness were born from an agonizingly familiar feeling: guilt.

'' Alexander-'' he softly began extending a reassuring hand toward the other, but Alec flinched at the gesture.

 _'' Don't call me like that,_ _''_ he said in a soft and trembling voice. '' _I am not the same, I... I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you, I need you, but I don't deserve to say all this..._ _And still, you are everything to me while I should be trivial._ _''_

When Alec fell silent, looking lost and so small, Magnus waited a little, choosing his next words carefully.

'' You are anything but 'trivial', so please, please don't say that word again. Guilt is a terribly painful emotion.'' he began. '' Distress over one wrong move, one wrong decision, leaving you powerless. It's like a ravaging flame burning away everything you thought you were. Sometimes its blaze is so bright you can't help but only look at it... One should not have to bear the shame it entices. The only way around is to learn to forgive ourselves. To have motivation to do so.'' Magnus paused looking right in Alexander's eyes. '' I wish I could change my past.''

For a moment, Alec's shimmering grew intense to suddenly return to its natural light. Not looking like he had noticed something, blue eyes widen in surprise and he asked: _'' You have regrets?''_

When Magnus extended his hand toward him again, Alec didn't move, letting him cup his face. He kept staring at his deep blue eyes, trying to hold his gaze. '' All you ever wanted was to protect others from a greater danger. In the two years I have known you, all you ever wished for was to be real. And now we know that you were, but that I have reaped everything from you without giving you a single chance. So yes, Alexander, I do have regrets, but I want to believe that the deeds we did in the past don't define us.''

They stayed like this a few seconds, kneeled in front of each other, staring at each other. So close, yet Magnus felt like there was an invisible wall separating them. And when Alec finally answered him, his words were like a blow in the stomach. _'' You are right, you did take everything away from me.''_

Magnus stilled and went to remove his hands from Alec's cheeks, but the other stopped him, gripping his wrist. He moved and place the Asian's hands in between his. _''_ _Yet now, you... y_ _ou are also my everything. You are right, I was real, but I still am._ ''he paused, blue eyes looking far away, searching for his words. Then he focused back to Magnus, his grip loosening as if to let Magnus choose whether to take back his hands or not. _''_ _But_ _I don't agree that that our past actions don_ _'_ _t define us. They do, they matter and that is why it hurts so much. And... and that is why I want to..._ _to redeem myself. I..._ _The way I am now,_ _broken and miserable._ _I am so not deserving you._ _You should be disgusted by me-''_

'' Someone once told me that sometimes the best weapons are love and reassurance. And I believe that to be true especially when your worst nightmare is yourself.'' interrupted Magnus, causing a not so joyful smile on Alec's lips.

 _'' See, you have only been loving and reassuring to me._ _''_ he softly whispered, looking at there still joined hand _._ Then he looked up and raised his voice in a much more audible volume. _'' I am real. I am real, Magnus. And that second chance I have... I won't waste it. I may be living in_ _th_ _e collective nightmare, but I'll fight them and bring peace to all. I want to believe that that is why I am here now..._ _That if the end of my_ _l_ _ife had been in the wrong, my afterlife can be in the right.''_

Magnus didn't know how he felt at that. He could still feel the invisible wall standing between them as he was wondering where they were standing. He was proud of Alec's resolve, but didn't that mean that he was representing everything bad from Alec's past? Wasn't he a constant reminder of what he had done to the world?

The blue flames in his lover's nightmare were his after all.

 _'' I want to be right... for you.''_ Alexander added, breaking not only the silence but the invisible wall as well. He tightened his grip on Magnus hands. _'' I_ _know love is not everything, but it is my motivation. I_ _can move on my lost family, my death and my deeds with you around._ _I want to,,,_ _And I am selfish enough to still want to be with you, if you want?''_ he timidly asked in the end.

With a soft smile born from his affection, Magnus drew Alec's hand to his mouth and kissed them lightly. '' I told you that I was your and only yours, didn't I?''

For the first time that night, Alec smiled and the rain died down. The fire was still caught in the trees, but it was still a good beginning.

'' I suppose I won't need this anymore.'' said an irritating voice to Magnus' belief. At the edge of the woods, got out of the obscurity that was covering him with Alec's bow and arrow in hand.

'' _Why do you have my bow, Jace?''_ asked Alec with some annoyance.

The blond smiled with fake innocence '' Nothing.'' Then, his feature turned a bit more serious. '' Are you alright?''

 _'' Getting there.''_ simply answered Alec, glancing quickly at Magnus before turning his attention back at the blond. It seemed like that was good enough for Jace as he nodded.

'' Okay, and what about using you powers to send me back?'' he nonchalantly said.

Alec shook his head so fast, Magnus was afraid he'd hurt himself. _'' No. I can't, I won't.''_

'' But, Alec, I need to return back. Weren't you the one worried about my health?''

 _'' I know Jace, but... No, I can't.''_ he hissed.

The two boys stared at each other, silently arguing, and Magnus decided to intervene. He gave Alec's hands a small pressure. _'' What is it, Alexander? Maybe I could help.''_

Jace smiled in victory while Alec looked desperate.

'' _Ever since Jace knows that I have the power of an Angel in me, he wants me to use my powers to wake him, as he is stuck here. You know, because he abused of the drug.''_ Alec glared at Jace while saying the last sentence.

'' I suppose you should be able to do that indeed.'' thought out loud Magnus and Alec's expression fell.

 _'' What if something happens to him? Because of me?''_ he struggled to ask.

'' In the past, you were five sharing the power. It grew exponential, of course you couldn't have controlled it.''

 _'' You are making me excuses.''_ muttered Alec, but Magnus let it slide.

'' And you were under the vindictive emotion of justice. You wanted to kill. Now, you don't feel like that toward Jace right?'' Magnus gently continued.

'' I don't know, I did take his bow...'' lightly said Jace, but shut up when golden eyes glared at him.

Ignoring Jace's remark, Alec answered. _'' No, I don't.''_

Magnus smiled at him. '' And you are not alone, you know?''

 _'' Because you are here.''_ stated the blue-eyed one and Magnus melted a bit at that.

'' That's just adorable.'' he cooed causing his Alexander to blush. '' Unfortunately, I meant that you and Jace undoubtedly share a bond. I have seen him bear your markings. The two of you should be able to control this, but of course I always will be there for you.''

They shared a shy smile before Jace asked again. '' Will you do it, Alec? I really need to go back.'' he insisted without elaborating. It was the second time and Magnus was starting to think there was another reason than just 'not good for his health' he wanted to wake up so badly.

But before he could interrogate the blond about it, Alec got up. He slowly nodded. _'' I will.''_

'' I knew I could count on you.'' grinned Jace and Magnus saw hints of something akin to pride in it.

 _'' And if you could burn me a candle when you'll get back...''_ began Alec and Jace let out a small laugh.

'' Alexander.'' hissed Magnus, not liking the idea of grieving Alec. He was still there in some way, and Magnus was hanging onto that truth.

 _'' Too soon to joke about it I suppose.''_ said the blue-eyed boy before closing said eyes.

Alec took a deep breathe and raised both his hands, trusting his instinct. He placed them over Jace heart, not touching him, but close. He stayed still for a moment when suddenly his marks started to swirl more and more rapidly.

One mark jumped on Jace and the blond's grin grew. '' It's working.'' he assured Alec and the latter just nodded again.

Then Jace winced a bit, but tried not to make any sound as to not alert his friend. Yet he already sensed something wrong.

 _'' Magnus.''_ called Alec with a wavering voice. Immediately his lover was by his side.

'' It's alright, Alec, you just want to give him a small push out of his mind. Just bring him over the edge of consciousness, okay?'' he whispered with calm in the others' ear. '' Take a deep breathe and go slow, my love, slow.''

Alec inhaled and exhaled deeply before he focused back, his blue eyes still closed.

And when he opened them again, Jace wasn't there anymore.

'' You did it.'' told him Magnus with some admiration. A hint of a smile began to draw on Alec's lips before he turned his gaze on him. He looked at him as if he was thinking over something. Then, as he made a decision, he nodded at himself.

 _'' There_ _are_ _some thing_ _s_ _I want to show you,_ _b_ _ut... I will need your help.''_ he pleaded, extending his hand to Magnus again.

The latter took it without a second of hesitation.

* * *

When Jace woke up, he was alone.

He was still in the tent where he had founded the queen and he could still smell the sweet scent of prismachloric powder in the air. The only difference from earlier was that he couldn't hear the rain anymore.

Stretching his sore muscles, as he had been lying there on simple pillows for a while, he decided that he would make a quick exit, get Magnus and Clary. If the people here thought that Alec and others were the 'real enemy', maybe they wouldn't be much use to prevent them of valentine's treat.

And at the light of what happened in the dreams, Jace suspected that Valentine was trying to get rid of 'Sebastian'.

To get rid of Alec.

'Over my dead body.' thought Jace while he swiftly headed toward outside. He met no one on the way, and when he stepped out of the tent, he knew why. The sun was setting and people were starting to gather for the circus. 'They must all be occupied, lets go.'

Magnus had told him that he had collapsed in front of the Hotel Dumort, which was a little more than half an hour subway ride from here.

The blond didn't waste time to take his leave and began the ride there. He hoped nothing happened to the men, as he wouldn't want to be the one telling Alec that the only being that seemed to be able to make him smile again had disappeared.

Sitting in the underground waggon, Jace took out his phone and noticed he had three new messages and two missed called.

* * *

From: Clary Fray

To: Jace Herondale

Message (sent at 2h:47 pm): I'll be heading to Magnus' now, there are some things I have to tell you.

* * *

From: Clary Fray

To: Jace Herondale

Message (sent at 3h:30 pm): I know we said tomorrow but please tell me you'll be there soon

* * *

From: Clary Fray

To: Jace Herondale

Message (sent at 4h:45 pm): Please Jace at least tell me you are alright? Valentine didn't get to you right?

* * *

With a smile, he decided to reply now while he still had signal underground.

* * *

From Jace Herondale

To: Clary fray

Message (sent at 5h:51): Missing my presence already? Worry not, I'll be there with Magnus in about an hour forty-three minutes

* * *

Closing his phone, he only then saw something on his left hand. He stilled when he realized what it was.

'impossible.' his mind told him yet here it was. One of Alec's rune was on his skin, bold and real. The ark was shaped like a stylized 'L' and even if he didn't know why he had it, he liked it. Jace, like in his dreams, willed the rune to move and placed itself in his collarbone.

It would be much more subtle there.

When he arrived, Jace rushed out and ran toward the Hotel, losing no time. Clary was waiting for them and he was looking forward seeing her.

When he finally reached a building with an old sign saying ' Hotel Dumort', his heart sank and dread filled him whole.

'Alec will kill me.' he thought in sick irony.

In front of him, there was no one, only blood stains and glitters on the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you so, so much jryu0620, Night Changer and TattleTales for your reviews!**

 **That was harder than I thought. Hope it unfolded well, sweet but not too much and yes, the two boys are alone in the dream right now so more Malec?**

 **Next chapter in October. Or before?**


	14. Gap years

**I am always so pleased and surprised about you guys' reviews! Thanks a lot to jryu0620, BlazingFlames22, Night Changer, lilypotter72 and TattleTales.**

* * *

Part 3: Time, chapter 14: Gap years.

* * *

Crouching down, Jace touched the stain and saw that it had started to agglutinate.

'Must have been an hour or two from now.' he deduced, glancing around for any other trace of what could have happened here. Sure, the glitters in the blood were quite a clear hint of whom the blood belonged to, but for all he knew, the man could be anywhere.

From the corner of his eyes, Jace caught a glimpse of a thin figure behind one of the building's window. He only could distinguish a feminine figure with pale blond hair before the silhouette saw that he had seen it, it quickly retreated in the room. Hoping for a witness, Jace sprang forward, entering the building and climbing up the nearest staircase. From the look of it, the mysterious person had been on the second floor.

No way he was letting his potential lead escape.

Opening every single door he found on the second floor, he was almost always met with the same emptiness. It almost reminded him of the Cirque Seelie, how every tent had been.

Then, when he opened one door, he was met with a sharp strident cry.

'' Lady, Lady! Help me, there is someone here!'' she shouted.

The teen must have been no older than fifteen years old. She had a punk look with her tainted blue hair and dark clothing. She also looked sick, with her paper white skin and dark arteries. It wasn't the person he saw through the window, but maybe she had information on Magnus too.

He tried to take a comforting tone. '' Calm down, I just have some questions-'' he said, stepping forward.

The girl's screams doubled, interrupting him and Jace sighed in irritation. He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to remember how Alec reassured the dreamers while he fought nightmares. Maybe he should have paid a bit more attention to that part of their hunt too...

Instead, he tried for another strategy.

He placed his charming smile on his lips and confidently approached her. '' I really need your help, you know? It's about my friends, Magnus and Raphael.'' he said. At the mention of Raphael, she calmed down.

'' Raphael? You know... Raphael?'' she asked.

Before Jace could answer, someone else spoke from behind him. '' No, he doesn't. Lily, stand away from him.'' she said at the girl. The latter promptly got up and left the room.

Jace turned around to look at the newcomer. It was a tall lady, with pale blond hair and pale skin too. 'The lady from the window.' he identified.

'' Who are you and what are you doing here?'' she asked in a cold don't-mess-with-me voice.

Abandoning his charming smile, the blond answered in all seriousness. '' My name is Jace Herondale, and I am searching for someone named Magnus Bane. He was here one or two hours ago. Have you seen him?''

Her royal blue eyes looked like they were judging him, as if they could tell whether he told the truth or not. While she was making her decision, Jace looked at her more closely. There was something odd about her, with her blue eyes and matching dress, it was as if blue was the only colour that could suit or fit her well.

It was quite the peculiar feeling, looking at someone and only being able to think of a colour.

'' You seem... honest.'' she finally stated, breaking the silence.

'' Of course, I don't lie.'' simply answered Jace with confidence.

'' How do you know, Magnus?'' she replied back.

Jace sighed, not liking being the one interrogated. '' Ah, he is the boyfriend of my best-friend.'' he told her. It was theoretically the truth, even if in practical it was so much more complicated than that. '' Now, have you seen him around? Because he's been missing and I know he has been here not long ago.'' insisted Jace. He needed to take back control over the conversation and he really didn't have time to lose.

There was another moment of silence in which the lady looked confused. Then, in a weird déjà vu, she just said:

'' Follow me.''

* * *

The orange sky disappeared in a blur of colour, just like the rest of the world.

Alec was clenching at Magnus' hand, his blues eyes closed in deep concentration. His shimmering was intense, blinding under the bold and large marks swirling on his skin. Then he furrowed his eyebrows even more. The markings were stretching themselves toward Magnus, as if they had a will of their own and wanted to touch him.

'' Alexander?'' enquired Magnus, still unsure about what the other wanted to do. When the black runes really did touch him, unlike the 'Alliance' one he still bore, they hurt, like concentrated little cuts made at one place. And the pain was only growing stronger the longer the marks kept touching him.

He hissed wanting to move back, but Alec still was clenching at his hand. But the small movement he made was enough to alert the blue-eyed boy that something was wrong.

He opened his eyes, and when his gaze landed on the bruises that had started to appear on his lover's skin where the marks were touching him, he panicked.

 _'' No, no! Magnus, i can't control it! It is not what I want...''_ he said in a pleading tone. His eyes were shining in distress, begging for help. He didn't want to lose control again.

'' It's alright, Alexander.'' Magnus said trying to hide the strain in his voice. The marks were burning him under his skin now, like fire spreading in his bloodstream. but he didn't want to let Alec know about it. '' Concentrate on what I tell you, I'll take some of your strength, but while I do that, I want you to focus on keeping your marks on you. Can you do it?'' he asked in a gentle but firm tone.

Taking a deep breath, Alec nodded and slowly exhaled. He kept looking right at Magnus, his blue eyes steady. Slowly, but surely, the marks withdrew from the other, returning back to their owner.

Feeling relieved of the pain, Magnus began to take some of Alec's life-force. Magic was like adrenaline, the more you used it, the more powerful it became. It was tiring, but still stronger the longer you fed on it. As his Alexander had just used some of his to push Jace out of unconsciousness, his runes had doubled efficiency. Magnus was impressed by Alec's actual control over them, due only on his shear will-power.

Feeling like he had reduced enough of his energy, Magnus nodded toward Alec to continue what he had wanted to do.

This time, it didn't took long before the mess of colour around them stabilized and took form. They shaped into a plane near a pond. Afar there were woods, yet no city in sight. The placed looked tranquil, peaceful even.

'' Were are we?'' asked Magnus, but before Alec could answer, two children, one looking like he was twelve and the other ten, appeared in front of them running toward the pond. They didn't look like they had seen them at all.

The children looked a lot like each other, both having black like a moonless night hair and pale skin, but where the boy, the oldest looking, had blue eyes, the girl had black ones. They both had wood stick and looked like they were 'sword-fighting' with them.

The girl looked like she was getting the better of the boy, cornering him between the pond and her. Yet, the boy suddenly bent down and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up in his arms.

'' Stop it! You are cheating!'' laughed the youngest.

Looking at their dynamic, it was obvious they were siblings.

Making them both fall down on the ground, the boy sat on the little girl. '' I am not cheating, I am just smarter. Look, I won.'' he said in a superior big brother tone.

It was cute, really, but Magnus couldn't help but wonder why they were seeing this? Turning his gaze toward his boyfriend, he saw that Alec a loving yet sad smile on his lips.

 _'' We are in my past.''_ he answered Magnus, looking at him with vulnerability and conviction at the same time.

'' Alec! Izzy! Don't forget me!'' called a small voice from behind them. Turning around, Magnus saw an even smaller version of Alec, the boy was at most five years old, and he had grey teary eyes. He ran toward the young version of Alec and the girl.

 _'' Those are my brother and sister''_ told him Alexander.

'' You have siblings.'' repeated Magnus, realizing that his Alec had had a life before he became a dream. That there was so much he didn't know about him.

The blue-eyed dream nodded. _'' Yeah, Max and Isabelle.''_ he said, gesturing toward two of the three children. _'' You have met Isabelle once, actually. Although. you said she was an abomination...''_ continued Alec, looking at the memory unfolding around them.

Memories of the silhouette that had only marks and eyes hit him. '' Oh Alec... I am sorry, I didn't know. I would have never-''

 _'' No, it's alright. You were right, we are abominations now.''_ sadly interrupted the other. And before Magnus could protest furthermore, another shouted interrupted, though much more horrifying this one.

The children and Magnus quickly turned toward where the sound came from. Alec was much more slower doing so.

 _'' That is the first time I saw the Morning Star's action_ _s_ _... and when I had to become more than just an older brother.''_ he said in a low ominous voice.

Dreading what he would see, Magnus followed the three young siblings, Alec in tow as they were still holding hands since they arrived. They walked a few minutes, contouring the woods. Soon they were met with houses and they entered a small town.

Magnus just knew that the Morning Star must have came as the town was empty. No one lived there anymore, they had all been spirited away. Magnus knew that, but the children didn't.

'' Where is everyone?'' asked the young Isabelle.

Only silence answered her, and the atmosphere turned heavy.

'' The Lightwood? You guys are still here?'' exclaimed a surprised voice from a nearby building. From his open window, they could see a man who looked extraordinarily ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, average sized, there was no traits that could make him noticeable.

With the exception maybe of the crow on his shoulder.

'' Hodge!'' called out young Alec. Taking the hand of both his sister and brother, he gave them a reassuring squeeze and ran toward the house of that Hodge.

 _'' What happens next is not all that interesting. Hodge took care of our basic needs, but I am glad I had my siblings at the time. Anything could have happened and as long as I had them, I knew I would be alright.''_ Alec suddenly said.

Magnus nodded, letting the silence settle between them for a moment. A silence of comprehension, but also of nostalgia. Then he had to ask: '' I know Isabelle was with you when you became Sebastian... But what happened to Max?''

Alec stilled, remaining silent. He looked down and bit his lower lips. As seconds passed, Magnus was about to tell him that he didn't need to tell if it made him uncomfortable when he looked up and gave small pressure to the hand he was still holding.

Without any sounds, the colours making the world became hazy again.

* * *

When they entered another room, not far from Lily's, Jace saw on the bed a tall figure lying on the bed. He looked deep in sleep, but peacefully dreaming. Yet what alerted Jace was the bloodied bandage on the man's forehead.

'' What happened?'' asked hurriedly Jace, making his way toward Magnus' bed. Good thing Alec wasn't seeing that.

'' When I arrived, I just saw Magnus lose unconsciousness and fall of the stair in the entrance.'' she stated. Jace remembered the blood stain on the stairs. 'Must have come from then. And he probably lost consciousness when Alec called onto him.' deduced Jace. But still there was something...

'' You said 'when you arrived'. You were coming here? How do you know Magnus?'' asked Jace, planting his frank golden gaze right in her mysterious blue one.

She kept silence for a few seconds before answering. '' I was indeed coming here, Raphael had called me. He said Magnus was here, which I couldn't believe. You see, he is my friend, a friend that I have lost two years ago...''

'A friend?' thought the blond boy. If she was someone from Magnus' past and knew Raphael, maybe she knew Ragnor too. And maybe she knew more about Valentine's plan.

And she had said two years ago. Two years ago, when Jace saved Magnus of drowning because Alec had told him so. 'Coincidences again?' thought the blond in disbelief.

Could events of the past and present be so one way directional, always leading forward one unknown future?

The lady's pensive voice interrupted his thinking. '' The injuries on his head were easy to take care of, but they looked like they were what you were the most worried about. What I am worried about is his present state, yet you act as if it was normal. I tried to wake him up, but it was like he was in a...''

'' In a coma.'' finished for her Jace.

'' Yes.'' she simply said.

Believing that everything seemed more than just coincidences, and wanting her to tell him more about Raphael and maybe Ragnor, about hat he had in common with, about Sebastian, he decided to take a leap of faith.

'' What is your name?'' he wondered.

'' Catarina Loss.'' she answered.

'' Well, Catarina, it seems like I have a lot to tell you about Magnus and his boyfriend. You'll see that it will lead to talk a bit about me too.'' he began.

* * *

 _'' That is where the dream had interrupted last time when you were there with Jace and Clary.''_ said Alec when the world took a new form.

Indeed, Magnus recognized the church they were in two nights ago. But before Alec could open the door, Magnus had a question that wasn't all that important, but still intrigued him.

'' Why did you guys have different names in Jace's dream?'' he asked.

Alec paused, leaving his hand on the doorknob, turning his surprised gaze toward Magnus. _'' It's not that we had dif_ _f_ _erent name in Jace's dream, but that we really did, at one point, started to call ourselves by our_ _second name. It was some kind of way for us to keep our real identity secret from the Morning Star.''_

Then he opened the door and the memory started back where they had left it.

'' No!'' they heard the one they had thought was named Sophia, but truly was Isabelle, shout from upstairs. That cry was filed with so much pain, resonating in the mournfully silent church.

Swiftly, memory-Alec ran toward the closest stairs too, with the same desperation as his sister. Dropping Magnus' hand, his boyfriend chased after his past version of himself, but Magnus was quick to follow too.

Somehow, it seemed like they were running at an inhuman speed and they reached a specific door in less time it would have taken anyone else. Everything was kind of smudged around them, details of their surroundings unclear.

The feeling was surreal, but Magnus didn't have time to ponder more about it as present and past Alec opened the door.

 _'' It's like a nightmare. Every time I remember it, however fast I am, I can't change anything.''_ whispered his Alexander, letting himself lean on the door frame.

Looking in the room Magnus saw in between a kneel Alec and Izzy, the shadow of a boy, dissolving into million of tiny sparks of light. It was like the boy, Max, was becoming the ember of the fire that had ignited his life, his flame extinguish by the cruel unseen enemy.

'' I am sorry I couldn't protect you.'' said in a strained voice the memory of Alec at the same time as dream-Alec said _'' I am sorry I couldn't protect the both of you.''_

Turning to look at him, he saw no tears in his eyes, but guilt again. Somehow, it was so much more worse.

'' Alexander, look at me. You are not an abomination. The big brother I am seeing right now, he is the same Alec I have known. The magic, sure, was wrong, but you aren't. Nor your sister or your friends.'' he said, slowly, to be sure Alec understood. He had to understand. '' You care, it is quite obvious.''

Alec, surprising Magnus, grabbed him in his arms, holding him tightly. Alec's head was nuzzled in the crook of his boyfriend's neck while Magnus revelled in the embrace, at it's meaning.

Alexander was finally allowing himself to be comforted.

 _'' Thank you.''_ he whispered before stepping back and grabbing Magnus' hand again. His face was red, but he looked better.

'' Do you have some happy memories?'' he asked to change the mood of his lover.

 _''_ _O_ _f course, but you had wanted to see what happened to Max._ _Let's see..._ _''_ Alec said, tugging at Magnus' hand.

The colours around them blurred again.

* * *

'' Valentine Morgenstern doesn't know the influence he has on others' life. He is so absorbed by his goal, he doesn't see all the damage he is causing.'' stated Catarina, looking at Jace. '' Even I didn't know what it implied, when I made those cures. It's always when it touches us personally that we finally understand.''

Jace had explained to her everything about Alec and Sebastian, how he had met the blue-eyed boy, how they had met Magnus. He had told her the whole truth about everything except the role of Clary and Valentine's in his realization over the past days. He didn't want to endanger her, after all, he didn't trust that Catarina girl yet.

As a proof that he was right to distrust her, many things she had said in those sentences didn't sound right to him.

'' I never mentioned Valentine... And what do you mean by 'cure'?'' he asked

She sigh and looked at Magnus' lying form for a moment then turned her royal blue gaze at him.

'' When Ragnor died, Magnus started to have weird dreams that would give him immense anxiousness and remorse over them. At that time I was grieving a friend while the other seemed to be losing his mind. I was desperate, feeling powerless.''

She paused and sit on Magnus' bed, placing a hand on his hand in an affectionate gesture. '' A man named Valentine Morgenstern came to me and explained to me that Ragnor died because he had been haunted by remains of Sebastian. He said that the dark magic of him was destroying other people's life and that he needed my help to make some kind of cure for those who were like Ragnor. For those who had pieces of Sebastian in them.

'' You were maybe to young then, but Valentine was the principal opponent of Imogene for the post of Inquisitor. He was renown then to be leading a strong anti-magic campaign. And well, I was afraid, so afraid, to lose Magnus too. To be honest, I also wanted to avenge Ragnor.

'' Hence, with the pieces of Sebastian he had said to have uncovered, I made a cure, a vaccine against them.''

They stayed silent for a while, Jace assimilating what the woman had just said. So those yellow syringe had been anti-dreamwalker cure? It explains with the timing why, after Maia got the medicine administered, Alec saw his sister and why, after Raphael had it too, they had seen Simon.

Probably if Jace had been asleep in the dreams with Alec five years ago, they would have met Aline or Helen when Ragnor died.

'' How many have you made?'' asked Jace. He had to know, and he had to find a way to destroy them.

Catarina looked at Magnus with an apologetic gaze. '' I am sorry. I never thought you would fall in love for a piece of Sebastian.'' she said. She probably felt bad about those cures, knowing that she might be the cause of future heartache instead of protecting him like she had thought.

Then she turned her gaze toward Jace. '' Six.'' she softly said.

* * *

'' Straightened up your shoulders and keep a small curve in your elbows otherwise the cord will pinch you.'' ordered the plain voice of Hodge.

Alec mustn't have been older than in that first memory, twelve. He was holding a way too big bow that seemed heavy for his frail arms.

But one could see the determination in his blue eyes. He wanted to do this, however the strain on his body and young muscles.

When he released the arrow, aiming at a target not very far, probably six or seven feet* away, the arrow didn't gracefully fly toward its target. On the contrary, in a loud slashing sound, it fell down right at Alec's feet while he let a small shout of pain escape his lips.

The cord had lashed, like a whip, at his forearm, leaving a harsh red spot on it.

The crow on Hodge's left shoulder cried, as if it was laughing at Alec. '' I told you took keep your elbows flexed. If you keep them align like your arrow, you will get whipped by the cord like your arrow.'' he said with a bit of annoyance.

Nodding, the memory version of Alec took back the arrow and positioned himself again, slowly, but with precision, even if it looked like his arms were hurting.

'' We don't have the same definition of 'happy', I believe.'' commented Magnus, looking at his Alexander for an explanation.

 _'' He may look harsh like this, but that was probably the best advice I_ _'ve_ _had._ _I hadn't noticed at that time, but instead of simply saying 'I told you so', he would always reiterate his instructions.''_ Alec said with respect in his voice. _'' He didn't always took the best decisions, and he surely wasn't sociable, but he was patient with us.''_

'' I see, happiness through knowledge. That is quite the humble quality.'' stated Magnus, nodding to himself. It was surprising and admirable to find out that Alec was someone who could find that he won even in defeat, that it wasn't just success or failure, but success or learning.

Right then Alec smiled at his younger self fondly and pridefully. _'' Well, sure, but I also consider my first achievement with a bow as a happy moment.''_

That quickly made Magnus turn his attention toward the young Alexander, just in time to see him release the arrow again. It wasn't elegant nor flawless, but it still managed to pierce the target right in the middle.

The smile twelve years old Alec had painted on his face made Magnus' heart melt.

'' Your cheekiness is adorable even at that age.'' scoffed Magnus. Of course there was something more than just the knowledge in that memory.

Alexander blushed a bit. _'' If you say so. Come, there are other things I want to show you.''_

* * *

Instead of the room there had been in, they were now outside in the woods.

'' Aline, I came here to train, not talk about feelings and stuff.'' grumbled memory-Alec, aiming with his bow at one of the myriads of target that had been placed in the trees.

 _'' It's crazy how her and Izzy were so similar sometimes.''_ said dream-Alec to Magnus. _'' But we also had something in_ _common._ _..''_ he trailed off and Magnus' curiosity was triggered.

He had said 'feelings', right? He wanted to know, did Alec had past lovers? Secret crush? Had he always been into guys or experimented with girls first?

'' There is nothing to talk about anyway.'' mumbled under his breath the Alec from the past while he took an arrow and aimed at a random target hanging in the trees. Magnus wasn't sure how he heard him, but then it was a souvenir. Clarity of their speeches probably varied with how clearly Alec remembered things. It would explain the distortion of some details.

But if Magnus heard, Aline didn't. '' Of course we have to, Simon obviously has something for Izzy and it's pretty apparent that it is reciprocal. Even I have a crush on someone. Surely you too is affected by puberty and has some kind of attraction toward someone.''

The arrow Alec shot buried itself in the target with a surprising violence. '' Simon has what?'' asked Alec with a tensed voice.

'' You can't be serious. You are not oblivious enough that you hadn't notice the gooey eyes they are sending each other, right?'' she asked, scepticism clear in her tone.

Yet, Alec was still talking to himself in that low voice while aiming and shooting at targets. '' Simon has eyes for Izzy... I'll have to talk to him then. Soon. Maybe I should bring my bow.''

'' Stop mumbling over there. So you really hadn't known about them! Maybe that's why you never answered any of the girls flirting with you, you never noticed them flirting.'' she exclaimed.

'' I notice them.'' softly said Alec, continuing his own training.

'' What?'' asked the other girl. Magnus could understand her, when Alec didn't want to be heard, he really could talk low.

'' I said that I notice them.'' he repeated in a much, too much, louder voice. It was clearly written on his face that he was annoyed by the direction of the conversation.

Magnus looked at his lover with mischievousness. '' I still think you have a weird definition of ' happy memories'.'' he said, to which the blue-eyed dream only scowled.

'' Then why don't you ever answer those girls? I mean, I am sure there are some pretty one in there... ''

'' I am not interested, okay?'' snapped Alec of the past, lowering his bow and turning toward her, his face red. '' I am not interested by any of them, I just.. I-I...'''

'' You what?'' asked in a kind sympathetic voice Aline.

To Magnus' amusement, both Alec blushed. '' I am not interested... in girls. All girls. Whatever.'' he turned his back to the girls and raised his bow again.

But one could easily see that his heart wasn't at it anymore. He was, fidgeting with his bow and arrow, mostly distracting himself from how his friend would react to his confidence.

'' Oh...'' she simply said.

Obviously that wasn't the answer he had wanted or expected to hear.

'' Oh? That is all you have to say?'' he interrogated, turning toward her again. But instead of seeing whatever expression he had thought he would see, he noted how she was smiling.

'' I... I am not alone then?'' she asked.

'' Oh, she is lesbian.'' understood Magnus, with a sly smile. Meanwhile, memory-Alec wasn't so quick to comprehend.

'' What do you mean?'' he said in confusion enticing laughter out of Magnus. The present Alec gently slapped him on the shoulder.

 _'' Don't laugh, I couldn't have known!''_ he hissed.

'' Let's say that the same way you don't like girls, I am not interested in boys.'' she simply told him, looking gratefully at him. '' Thanks for telling me.'' she added before leaving a speechless yet so much less alone than before Alec behind.

 _'' The day after this, Helen and her were an official couple. Okay, stop smiling like that, I didn't show this to you for you to laugh at me.''_ grumbled the last part Alec.

'' It was adorable, my dear.''smiled Magnus before kissing his lover's cheek.

* * *

Carrying Magnus to the taxi, Jace indicated to the driver the address, feeling tiredness finally hitting him. He had ran on adrenaline the whole evening, and the looking at how things have progressed up until now, he had the feeling the night wouldn't be a short one neither.

Taking out his phone, he sent a short text to Clary.

* * *

From: Jace Herondale

To: Clary Fray

Message (sent at 8h:01pm): If I am late, I insist on the fact that it is all Magnus' fault. Anyway we are coming now.

* * *

'' Why did you show me all this?'' Magnus asked after some seconds of silence. They had just gotten back to the dark forest under the orange sky dream. He had loved to learn all those details on his boyfriend, but did the other had a motive behind this?

Then again, it was Alexander he was thinking about, the one without guile. And he looked exhausted, but pleased with himself. _'' Because the past is what forged me, and I want_ _ed_ _to give you all of me.''_

Just then, Alec proved how much stronger, how much more confident he was in his emotions than Magnus. He also just got his memories, yet didn't feel ready at all to show them like his blue-eyed dream did.

'One day I will, but not now. I am not ready... I am sorry Alec.' he thought.

Still, taking the others' hand, Magnus pulled him closer, missing his physical contact. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips.

'' Thank you.'' he said, and Alec raised his head to kiss him some more, slowly and longingly. He passed his hands through Magnus' hair, enticing a soft sigh out of him.

And that is when Magnus felt the pull in his stomach, undeniable sign that soon, he would wake up...

* * *

 ***** **6.56 feet = 2 meters**


	15. Beating hearts

**Lots of love for** **BlazingFlames22** **,** **jryu0620, li** **lypotter72** **,** **TattleTales,** **Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth** **and** **Night Changer** **.** **Thank you so much!**

 **P.S.: Hey, please check my other multi-chaptered fic called 'Sail'.**

 **P.P.S.: It's the first and last tine I am using onomatopoeia in a text.**

* * *

Part 3: Time, chapter 15: Beating hearts.

* * *

Looking through the window of the taxi, Jace was letting his thoughts wander around. They mostly always danced around the same idea, swirling with anxiety. He was contemplating the busy streets of New York, filled with hundreds of people moving in synch with the cadence of their routine, and his heartbeat was increasing, almost hurting in his chest, as he realized something.

Realizing something he had always known, but that had never really occurred to him. Realizing, even if he had been aware of the fact before, that in the sea of people, he would never see the silhouette of the person he was desperately searching for.

Now that he didn't have anything to focus on, back to reality, his thoughts were waltzing in his head with the same sentence again and again:

'Alec is dead.'

* * *

'' I am waking up.'' told him Magnus, breathing hard from Alec long and deep kissing. Their foreheads pressed together and they breath mingling in between them, he really didn't want the dream to end. He had tried to resist as long as he could to the pull, but really, there was nothing he could do.

What surprised him though, was the tightening of the grip Alec had on him. Locked in a strong embrace, it was as if the dream was trying to keep him here.

 _'' No.''_ he whispered in such a low voice it almost went unheard, but they were so close, it was impossible to miss.

'' Alexander, you know I have no choice in that matter.'' kindly told him Magnus, as he was starting to fade from the dream. His heart swelled at Alec's refusal though, as it meant that even if he had killed him, the blue-eyed one still wanted him.

Alec loosened his hold to better look at him, blue eyes looking a bit concerned and somewhat frightened. '' _I know... Just-_ '' he began, but then seemed to change idea. '' _I love you_.''

'' I love you too.'' said Magnus' voice as he fully disappeared.

* * *

Waking up, Magnus first felt an incredible pain on his forehead, sharp, yet diffuse. Opening his eyes, he was glad the room was not well lit, because his head was throbbing. Lazily, the Asian man passed a hand over his eyes before he slowly got up. Looking around, he saw he was in his room.

Slightly comforted by the sight of what was his own, he almost caught himself hoping that the last events were merely a dream. Yet, brushing his fingers on his lips, he could still taste the remains of Alec's kiss and he knew that it was true.

Magnus might have just woken, he hadn't dreamt.

He still felt incredibly exhausted, but knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep even if tried, he walked over his desk. He grabbed a random notebook lying around and a pen. Thinking back of the Book of the White, he understood why the book had been so large. He felt so much more at ease putting words on papers, instead of thinking about potentially saying them.

He wasn't ready for that yet.

'At least I know now.' thought Magnus with the bittersweet aftertaste in his mouth 'that my heaven has an orange sky.'

* * *

Anger was such a strange yet simple emotion. Warm and cold all at once, it was born from powerlessness and feelings of denial. When it was warmth, it was bright, raging and it held a destructive power that could turn everything to ashes. When it was coldness, quiet like a snow storm, it was in its immaculate whiteness that the inner darkness could really be seen.

Whether it was fire or ice, irrational acting always ensued.

Thud!

The sound of his knife sinking into the main door was dulling the white noise of his thoughts.

Jace had taken Magnus to his room and left the man there. He had the feeling that he too, when he would wake up, he would want to be alone.

Although, Jace didn't know if he himself really wanted to be alone. When the blond had came back to the apartment, he had kind of expected Clary to be there. Not seeing her around had only added to his already growing irritation.

'Why do I want to see her so much?'

Thud!

Another knife sharply embedded in the door.

Jace had found a set of kitchen knives on a counter and he had serious doubt on Magnus' even using them. He had thought that if it was going to calm him, why not make the best of them? Taking another knife, his fingers were clenched around it, almost snow white from the strength he was using. Looking back at the door like it was his nemesis, he began thinking again.

'Magnus killed Alec.'

'He managed to make him smile again.'

'Valentine wants to get rid of Alec.'

'Maybe Alec should rest in peace.'

Thud!

The knife had flown swiftly and harshly lodged itself in the door as if it had been butter instead of hard wood.

Jace drew a new knife, but making it dance in between his fingers, he caught a glimpse of himself in the silver of the blade. Gold eyes looking back at him with freezing hate.

'It's your constant use of the drug that made him remember.' incriminated his mind and he let it do so. It was his fault Alec had shed tears, his fault he had been in such despair, his fault...

It was probably out of self-protection or perhaps another way to punish himself, but a new thought made his way to his head, interrupting his inner accusation.

'Maybe the prismachloric drug made you see all that. Maybe nothing is real. Maybe it was all a mind-trick, a lie-'

Clink!

This time the sharp utensil fell on the floor and the thought did not weaken.

'Aren't dreams figments of you own thinking? How foolish is it to begin with to even believe it was real? It's all a lie, Jace.' continued a petty voice in his head.

The boy closed his eyes, trying to block it out. '' Shut up.'' he hissed in between his teeth, his jaw clenched.

'' Jace.'' echoed a voice, but he hasn't yet realized that the voice was softer and not filled with doubtful intentions.

'' I said shut up.'' Jace ordered in a contained low voice, opening his eyes. In fury, he grabbed another knife, raised an arm to throw it, but came at a stop when he was met with green.

Forest green eyes surrounded by the orange flames of her hair, the sight of her was warming enough to make Jace shiver from the ice inside his heart.

'Clary.' he would only think now. Behind Clary the door had been left slightly ajar and there was now a bag of Chinese take-out food on the table. That's why he hadn't found her when he came here, she must have been out for food.

He still had the blade in his hand and she was close, so close, too close of him.

Yet, without even batting an eyelash, she raised one of her hand and placed it around the one that was holding the knife. Slowly, she pulled his hand down. He let her. With her other hand, she uncurled his finger from it. He let her. She removed the knife and placed it on the table.

And their eyes locked together. He looked at her and his gaze softened, just like his anger melted a bit. Everything might be changing, she didn't. Everyone he cared wasn't the one he had thought they were, except her.

'You are there. You're always there, the only constant in my life.' Jace thought.

'' Jace... Are you alright?'' she asked, his hand still in between Clary's, anchoring him. Her tough was warming his cold skin,

He shook his head, and he felt the anger return within his heart like a burning brand fuelled back to flames.

'' My best-friend is dead.'' he stated, looking at her with a cool distress. He let the sentence hang in the air for a while, filling, yet increasing the silence at the same time. '' Alec's dead and I can't help thinking it is all my fault he was aching.''

She looked at him, not understanding his words. '' What? Of course it is not your fault, he died a thousand years ago, Jace.''

'' I am the one who forced him to remember. I kept taking the prismachloric drug again and again, pushing those memories back up to surface. It's because I live that he is still in pain right now.'' said Jace, his voice a like a storm, ominously unwavering and cold. He removed his hand from her hold and started pacing around. His thoughts were going haywire, swirling in his mind like snowflakes in a blizzard, a white mess.

'It's all my fault. I keep hurting people I love. One day, I'll hurt her too.'

Jace came to a stop, grabbed the knife lying on the table and threw it at the door again, with aggressive strength.

Thud!

'' I feel so... useless.'' he said, not daring looking at the green-eyed girl behind him.

He heard her approach him in a slow pace stopped once near him.

'' You are not useless.'' Clary said with so much conviction. '' You are there for him and I am sure-''

'' It's not true! I can't kill what is paining him, I can't change it. There is nothing I can do for him, it's even the opposite.'' he hissed, not in for empty comforting words.

She gasped at that. '' W-what do you mean?''

He turned around, his golden eyes searching for her forest green one. In the obscurity, only lit by the artificial light of the exterior, they shone, so vivid and filled with worry for him. Worry he felt like he didn't deserve. '' I know of a way to... free him of me. There is a way to severe the link that unites us. Alec could rest in peace. He could but, no, I am way too selfish to allow that. I need him by my side and there is no way I let anyone separate us... Unless, he wants to.''

As he said those words, he knew they were true. If anyone tried to take Alec from him, he would fight them off, but if Alec himself told him that he didn't want to stay... It would hurt, but wasn't it the danger of love? All love, the one from your family, your friend, your lover or even the one harboured for a stranger... Love meant to give others the power to destroy pieces of you.

It meant vulnerability and if there was one thing Jace didn't like to be, it was vulnerable.

Yet here he was, spilling his inner fear to someone he had only met three nights ago.

Clary was chewing at her bottom lips, as if guilty, and looked nervous to find the right words. '' You... Have you asked him? Because I might have seen him only once, I know that he loves you. You guys are like brothers, and I know that as much as you wouldn't be the same without him, he wouldn't himself without you either.'' she said with so much confidence Jace wanted to believe in her words.

But then, a detail kept nagging at him and he frowned. '' Wait. How did you know that Alec died a thousand years ago?'' the blond asked. She hadn't even looked bewildered when he told her he was dead.

'' I... Father told me.'' she admitted though not meeting his eyes.

'' And who is your father?'' asked Jace, trying to remember if she ever told him, but coming up with nothing.

'' It's Valentine.'' she said, straightening her head, looking as if she dared him to say something against that fact. '' I never meant to lie to you, I just... ''

She looked away again, her forest like eyes searching the room for her words. Exhaustion was catching up with Jace and he felt like sitting down. He headed for the lounge and gestured for her to follow.

'' Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked, trying to not sound too harsh. He placed his elbows on his knees and joined his hands together in front of him.

She sighed, sitting on the floor in front of him. '' You would have never let me in if I had told you that my father was Valentine, the anti-magic candidate for inquisitor, wouldn't you?''

Normally, Jace wouldn't have let anyone enter, on the night he had met her, but he had been compelled to. He had wanted to trust her. Rational side of him told him that he should have never even talked to her in the first place, yet he did.

He raised his eyes back at her, and she seemed to interpret his expression wrong because she started explaining herself quite frantically. '' I swear everything else I said was true! What he is doing is not right and I just want him to see it. He is still my father, I might not be close, I can't let him do this. I can't let him change others ' life at his will.''

'' What else does he know about Alec?'' calmly said Jace. The cold anger he had felt long ago froze into sharp anxiety.

''Everything.'' stated Clary, '' He... Have you ever wondered why you were dreaming of Alec at night?''

Jace frowned, but answered nonetheless. '' Not at first, but as years went by, of course I did.''

'' It's him.'' she whispered. '' Father, he... bio-engineered a part of Sebastian, Alec, inside you.''

''How? I don't-''

'' I stole your file when I went to his office earlier today.'' interrupted the red-head, knowing that she would answer to Jace's questions soon. '' You had many foster families, right? Do you remember Michael Wayland?''

Jace shook his head in a clear sign that he had no idea where she was going with that. '' Yeah I do. He was by far one of my favourite. But there had to be a fire that killed him, but spared me.'' he sighed with irony.

'' And after the fire, you stayed at the hospital for a few days, didn't you? They said it was to see if you had inhaled some ashes. That is when Valentine found you and thought you would be the perfect test subject. Someone who...'' she trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence without hurting him.

Jace was beyond the point of caring though. '' Someone without any bonds, without anyone caring about him enough to see something was different.'' finished for her the blond.

Clary slowly nodded, looking defeated. '' In your file, it was said that.. that he was trying to inhibit your noradrenaline and had placed Alec in your frontal cortex.'' she said looking like she had no idea what she was talking about.

He understood, though. Inhibiting his adrenaline in sleep, it made Jace have better access to his dreams and the frontal cortex were where long-term memories were. Valentine's intentions were simple really, to give the knowledge and ability of a deceased person through dream to another living being.

But it was all scientific madness, and not really what Jace cared about for the moment.

'' He calls it a parabatai.'' added Clary.

'' But why would he do that? And why remove our parabatai all of sudden?'' snapped Jace, questioning relentlessly the poor girl. He was exhausted, grieving, still felt angry, anxious and now confusion was adding itself o the pile. He placed his face in his palms. '' How do I know if I can still trust you?'' he murmured, mostly to himself.

The silence stretched between them. Then he heard her get up from her position and he looked back at her. She was standing in front of him, her cheeks red, but her eyes fierce, determined and a bit scared too.

'' If you don't trust me, I am. I... will show you what I have never shown anyone else.'' she whispered, her voice shaking.

Clary's hands went to the hem of the shirt she was wearing and started to peel it off her. Surprised, Jace straightened and looked away. As much as he really wanted to look, he still had some morals. But in his field of view, a pale hand appeared and softly placed itself on his cheek, forcing him to look back at her.

Jace's eyes widened at the sight. The obscurity made her skin look terribly pale. Clary had placed her shirt to hide part of her chest, but he could still see starting from where her heart should be and going down her sides, silver and red scars engraved on her tiny frame.

'' I... I didn't know at that time, but when Valentine was engineering parabatai, one night everything turned wrong. It was five years ago, and-'' she interrupted herself for a moment.

'Five years ago.' repeated in his mind Jace, all ears for what she was going to say.

'' It was snowing outside, first snow of the season. I remember that detail so clearly... That night, I was awoken by my mother's shout. Intrigued, I got up and went to the basement, where i was never allowed to go. I still went.'' Clary turned her eyes toward the nearest window, looking outside, her eyes unfocused on the present. '' When I opened the door, I saw mom in dad's arms, he was looking so devastated. And... and not far from them a body. The man had marks, like those that had been on Maia or Alec. I didn't know at that time, but I think it was Ragnor. Something must have gone wrong though because there were shadows everywhere. They hurt so much when they attacked me.''

'' They attacked you?'' repeated Jace, looking at the girl intently.

She nodded and looked back at him, gold and green meeting again. '' I was suppose to die that day, like my mom. But father wouldn't have it. My mother had been sick, but I was in perfect health, so he took the chance and... rebuilt what the shadows had burned away.'' She chuckled without any joy. '' Obviously he succeeded.''

Jace sighed, taking it in. '' That is why he is pro-mechanization. It saved his daughter, while magic almost killed her.''

Clary nodded again. '' At first he wanted to save mom with Sebastian's power, but when he failed... Well here he is now, trying to undo his own error.''

Catarina's voice echoed in his mind. 'Valentine Morgenstern doesn't know the influence he has on others' life. He is so absorbed by his goal, he doesn't see all the damage he is causing... It's always when it touches us personally that we finally understand.'

'' I don't know why he doesn't just let it go. Hasn't he done enough?'' continued Clary, her voice filled with desperate powerlessness.

An angry tear fell out of her eyes and Jace raised a hand to wipe it away. When his hand touched her face, she looked at him with the same vulnerability he had probably had when he confided in her earlier.

Wasn't trust something one shared, not something simply given or taken?

Before Jace could think about it more, Clary stepped forward. She sat on his lap and placed a hand under his chin. She pushed herself closer and brushed her lips with his. Then they were kissing. Her soft lips against his, he marvelled at the feeling of her hot breath caressing him and of the pressure she applied in her eagerness. She was obviously not experimented, but she still wanted it and that alone made the kiss so much more better.

When she ended their light kiss, she said:'' I am sorry I lied to you. But I promise never do it again. Please believe me.''

or Jace, it was hardly even a choice. What was life without a leap of faith?

'' I know.'' he whispered before kissing her lips again. She tasted like apples and he couldn't get enough of it.

He could feel her kissing back, but with way less energy than earlier. This time, he was the one to interrupt their embrace.

'' You are tired, and to be honest, Dreamwalkers also needs sleep.'' he grinned at her. He got up and went to the wardrobe he knew blankets where stashed. He took some and headed back to the lounge.

Clary had put back her shirt and was waiting for him. They lied together on the couch, blankets all around them and Jace was feeling content.

He never before had someone he cared just lie there near him. He never had someone he knew would be there in the morning when he would wake up _._

Before, only at night he could escape loneliness, but now even the day seemed promising.

Breking the silence, on the verge of sleep, Clary spoke again.

'' For Alec, you remember when you brought me in the dream world? There was snow falling everywhere... because it was snowing the day my mom died.'' She whispered. '' And Alec used his own nightmare, the blue fire, to try to melt it all away. He didn't even know who I was.'' she smiled. '' I think he is the kind that tries to protect everyone around him first and that he wears his heart on his sleeve. And if I am right, then I know that he loves you too much to ever want the cure.''

Taking in her words, Jace looked at the window, pensive, while the girl snuggled more into him. The city, with its thousand lights and their reflections in the puddles of water, was like a galaxy, which was contrasting with the dark starless sky; a man-made landscape for a denatured world...

* * *

 **Hey look at that! No cliffhanger for a change, but that's only because I am preparing you guys for when everything will fall down... (Insert evil grin)**

 **Next update:** **Look at my bio, I have put my dates there** **(though it's mostly a guideline** **and well, this was the update for the 26** **th** **(I'm obviously and not good with following my own dates)** **)** **.**


	16. It's not business, it's personal

**Thank you for reassuring me** **jryu062** **0** **,** **Night Changer,** **TattleTales** **,** **Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth** **and** **lilypotter72(pm)** **! I seriously had huge doubts about last chapter,** **yet** **you have been nothing but support!**

 **Reason for the early update? Weak will-power**

 **Warning: no animals have been hurt during the writing of this chapter.**

* * *

Part 3: Time, chapter 16: It's not business, it's personal.

* * *

The orange sky was blinding as per usual.

Looking around, Jace saw the same golden leaves in the trees that had black wood. The absence of the blue-flames was both reassuring and troubling him.

Searching for Alec, he walked through the forest, but stumbled onto something. At his feet, there was the corpse of a duck. The wings were half torn apart, the thin bones between the wing and the body bending in directions that were anatomically impossible. Sparse feathers everywhere, there was some dried blood in them. Even the beck seemed to be fractured. Whatever it died from, it must have been painful.

'Good riddance.' thought Jace.

Smirking, he was about to believe that his nightmare was going soft on him – a dead duck was more of a rejoicing matter than something to cry about – when he saw it. It wasn't long before he lost his superior smile at the sight of the bird's open eyes, immobile and veiled of white. They were blue, and human, but it was mostly the blue that hit him, the same as the ocean.

Familiar blue filled with unfamiliar, but deserved hatred.

His breath short, feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach, the blond stepped away of the creature. He could taste the bile in his mouth. Loud quaking could be heard, as if laughing at him, and more of those birds flew around him to suddenly drop dead at his feet.

The carcasses had different painful looking injuries; twisted necks, missing legs, burnt feathers, there were even ripped guts spread across the ground in a bleeding mess that he inadvertently stepped on. Under his foot, he could feel the soft and rigid corpses, the blood sticking at his boots, as he tried to move away from them. All bore those same blue eyes staring back at him and Jace shivered.

'I am sorry.' he thought, closing his eyes, not able to handle the sight of them.

Then, he felt a hand on top of his head, reassuring. _'' Don't apologize, Jace. That is what it wants.''_

Opening his eyes again, he saw blue ones staring at him. Still, those were alive and devoid of any accusation he might have thought he had seen.

Alec removed his hand, but frowned in concern. _''Are you alright?''_

Jace gave himself a mental slap to return to his senses. The ducks had disappeared and he knew better than to dwell on it. '' I am presently canoodling with Clary on your boyfriend's couch, how could it not be alright?'' he smirked, dodging the question.

Blue eyes scrutinized him a bit, still unsure. '' _If you say so_ _._ _One would have thought that after all those years, you wouldn't be so_ _frightened_ _by these nightmares anymore... Unless something changed._ _''_ he muttered, in the worried annoyance Jace associated to his friend. '' _And_ _'_ _c_ _anoodling'? Really, Jace,_ _again_ _with that word_ _?''_

'' Don't get all jealous on me. It took quite some times for Magnus to wake up after you dismissed me of the dream, I am sure you had your moment too.'' teased the blond, rapidly moving his eyebrows up and down.

His friend's shimmering grew intensity while he blushed. _'' I haven't done anything, I-''_ he began but interrupted himself. Under Jace's amused look, Alec raised a finger at the level of Jace's eyes. _'' I don't have to explain myself to you.''_

Jace laughed a bit at that.. There was something comforting in their banter. A kind of familiarity that assured him that whatever Alec was, he was still in the end Alec. '' I wouldn't want you to explain it to me anyway. I have to talk to the man afterwards, it would be slightly awkward if I knew everything he did in my unconsciousness with you.''

 _''I- Let's just go hunt, okay?''_ muttered a mortified Alec. Without even waiting for an answer, he headed further away in the forest.

Smiling to himself, Jace was quick to follow.

* * *

Their steps didn't make any sounds.

It was dark, an obscurity in which one couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. This time, even Alec's inner light didn't managed to give more visibility.

Moving forward slowly, Jace closed his eyes, relaying on his other senses. Although, it wasn't really better, as the silence was such that the sound of his own heart was pounding in his ears. The cold unmoving air prickling his fingertips, there was virtually no signs of anything.

Complete emptiness.

At one point, Jace opened his eyes to see if Alec was still here. His friend looked at him, a bit fidgety, and he had to admit that he too felt on edge. The silence was unnerving, but the prospect of breaking it seemed even more daunting. Then again, one didn't break the fear of silence by filling it...

Clenching at the short sword he had in his hand, Jace gave a nod to his hunting partner in sign to continue.

Some people thought they didn't dream but it wasn't true. Or they didn't remember their dreams, or they had a nightmare of the most cunning species. The ones that exploited the maybe oldest fear of humanity. Feeling of hollowness, inside just like outside, it was imagination that filled the empty space, and not always for the best.

That was exactly what Jace anticipated the most, as in the darkness, the nightmare was feeding on anything the dreamer's frantic mind was thinking. It could attack them anytime. They had to find the dreamer or the nightly terror before it find them. A chase that he had every intention on winning. His heartbeat increased as he strained his ear and eyes to perceive something anything.

It's then that the sound of chains being dropped on the ground echoed in a loud sharp rattling. Reflexes kicking in, Jace straightened his weapon in front of him while Alec placed himself behind the blond, ready to cover him. Yet as soon as their backs touched, the darkness around them cracked, and orange light filtered through the fissures like a shattering glass.

And like a shower of stars, darkness fell over them as the heavy atmosphere lightened up.

Just like that the hunters were back at the default forest they were so used to.

Exhaling hard, a laugh started to escape Jace's lips as he and Alec fell down on the ground, their backs still pressed together. The blond felt so relieved and a bit disappointed. '' It was just the fear of loneliness.'' he chuckled.

 _'' Stop laughing, Jace._ _It's_ _not funny.''_ chastised the blue-eyed dream with a sigh, still in a light tone.

'' We could have defeated that nightmare so much sooner just showing it that we are together and not alone!'' protested Jace. '' I mean there wasn't even a battle.'' he added dejected.

He expected the other to comment on his 'unhealthy need of battle', but only felt Alec shake his head, breathing hard.

'' Alec?'' asked Jace frowning. A thundering crackling, like something being torn apart, answered him instead.

He half turned himself and saw that his friend was slightly bent down, trying to catch his breath. The noise resounded in the dream again, but that was to be expected.

'It happened before.' remembered Jace, standing up. The short sword hadn't yet returned to its rune form so he used it to place himself in front of Alec in a defensive stance. If it was indeed like last time, there was nothing he would really have to worry about, but you can never be too careful, right?

Three more times the crackling boomed over them before it appeared. A silhouette only made of stolen celestial runes and that harboured aqua eyes; a beautiful mixture of sky blue and leaf green.

'' _Hel... H-Helen.''_ panted out Alec, still struggling to breathe, but Jace already knew that. It was obvious that it was the girl in the drug induced dream that he had known as 'Jesse'.

Lowering his blade, remembering something that the lady of the Cirque Seelie had said, Jace couldn't help but ask: '' You were with Meliorn, right? Why did you show him the same memory again and again?''

It took some time for an answer to come. _'' Because... I... didn't... trust him...''_ said the fading form of Helen in a broken voice. The markings swirling on her invisible body started to fade, but the soul of the girl hadn't finish to speak. _'' You... have... seen... Aline...''_ she added and it took some seconds for Jace to comprehend that it was a question.

'' No, but the one she was linked to died long ago. Maybe she already passed on.'' told her Jace, trying to be reassuring, yet not able to lie to her.

Satisfied with the answer, the silhouette dispersed in a myriad of arabesques, while Alec's breath finally returned to normal.

There was a moment of silence in which Jace's blade morphed into a marking that returned to Alec's body as the latter calmed himself. The blond stayed still, contemplating what it meant. Meliorn had taken the cure, and his part of Sebastian had moved on. There had been five people to undergo the ritual a thousand years ago, and five people on Valentine's list. Four were now sure to be crossed out, which meant that-

 _'' We are the only ones now.''_ whispered Alec, breaking the silence.

Surprised, Jace looked at those strangely calm abyssal eyes. 'He knows?' he wondered. The Dreamwalker had only told Clary about his discovery, yet Alec acted like he knew that past and present persons were linked together.

'' _Don't look at me like that._ '' said the blue-eyed one with an offended tone. '' _I was there when Simon said his link was severed and I was semi-conscious when Clary told you about the list_ _with the names_ _. As soon as you told me about Maia, I saw Isabelle here. Magnus told us about Raphael right after we saw Simon. You just now mentioned Meliorn in front of Helen.''_ he enumerated, trying to make a point. _'' It doesn't take much to conclude that we are linked to you guys. Or well.. 'were', as you and I are now the only ones.''_

Jace lowly nodded. '' You are wiser than I thought.''

'' _I am not wise at all._ '' scoffed Alec. '' _To be wise implies to make the right decisions. I am dead because I made all the wrong ones.''_

Jace opened his mouth to comment on that, but the other continued with a small, but genuine smile.

'' _And I still don't want to make the reasonable choices. I love Magnus so much, he makes me forget for some moments my guilt. And you, you are always there_.''

'' So you don't want to... move on?'' asked Jace in a neutral voice, but relief was already spreading within him. 'Clary had been right again.' he thought.

 _''_ _No. I don't want to die. I..._ _I live for the people I love and right now I have two reasons to live on.''_ he said, looking down as if he thought he didn't deserve saying it, but still did.

Smirking, Jace nodded again, but with much more vigour. '' Tomorrow I plan to destroy those vaccines.''

Standing up swiftly, Alec gave another brief smile. _'' I hoped you would say that.''_

'' What? No waring about how it might be dangerous? You know I am planning to go alone, right?'' said Jace in a false surprised tone as Alec scowled at him.

 _'' You won't be really alone, i am here. Anyway, that is why I told Magnus my good-bye, in case something happens.''_

'' You did? What did you tell him?'' asked Jace, wondering how come as soon as he woke up, Magnus didn't come to him to beg to come.

 _'' I... told him I loved him.''_

He chuckled at that. '' I am not sure that conveyed the message, Alec.''

 _'' It conveyed what I wanted him to know.''_ sharply answered his friend to which Jace raised his hands in a surrendering manner. Looking as if he hadn't mean to snap, Alec spoke in a much more softer tone. _'' So what is_ _happening next_ _?''_

'Interesting question.' thought Jace, looking around at nothing in particular. 'Focus, Jace.' he ordered himself and started to think. His goal? To destroy the cures in Valentine's possession. Where exactly could he found them? He searched his memory for a hint anything...

'Hence, with the pieces of Sebastian he had said to have uncovered, I made a cure, a vaccine against them.' had said Catarina.

Vaccines, syringes, where did one kept those? It wasn't the kind of articles you could just carry around...

Clary's voice echoed in his head too. 'After the fire, you stayed at the hospital for a few days, didn't you? They said it was to see if you had inhaled some ashes. That is when Valentine found you.'

Where it all started, where it would all end?

'' Beth Israel Hospital.'' said Jace, returning his attention back at Alec. The latter nodded at him, not questioning his instinct and it is then that he felt a pull in his stomach.

He knew that he was-

* * *

Waking up, Jace's eyelid fluttered open.

Nuzzled against him, there was the tiny figure of Clary and like the first time he met her, his heart skipped a beat. After years of waking up alone after he had spent a full night with his friend, he had gotten used to the feeling of loneliness.

The feeling of seeing first thing in the morning that girl he liked, right beside, him made the uncomfortable awkward position and prickling in his arm incredibly worth it.

All this had started when the sleeping girl in front of Jace came to ask his help. He had accepted, of course, and he was incredibly grateful for their meeting. Unknowingly, she had brought answers to so many of his mysteries. And as the sun was rising, he knew what he would do. It didn't involve others, she didn't have to get into this mess more than she already had. The blond didn't want her to damage her relationship with her father even more.

'I have to do this alone.' thought Jace, slowly removing himself from Clary's warm embrace, his arm feeling a bit numb. Swiftly and quietly, he grabbed his jacket and headed out. The blond had a few stops to make first, but his destination was clear.

Sometimes, the biggest treats weren't matters of life and death. Valentine wanted to 'cure' him from a condition he didn't want to be healed from. Jace couldn't let those undesired antidotes exist. He had to end this treat over his friendship.

Because it wasn't just business anymore, it was personal.

* * *

The willow tree, eastern snare of the dead, western catcher of the dreams.

Dove feathers for peace, crow feathers for grief.

A silver lining to tie it all, in a beautiful spiral, not unlike celestial markings.

Magnus had spent the whole night righting down Alec's memories as a way to make them real, keep them close. His joy, his melancholy all on paper and in the midst of his writing, he had been distracted by other flash backs.

He was in Luke's living room and Jace was telling them about a ritual. He remembered that he himself had said the ritual had been done wrong. 'What happened to the Morning Star in the end?' he wondered and stopped his writing.

He didn't know when in the middle of the night the realization had struck him.

Throwing the pencil aside, Magnus got up and walked to his living room, where all his bookshelves were. ' I can help Alec's woe.' he thought with desperate excitement. His lover might have said that he helped, the Asian man wanted to do more, to stop being passive and do something for his Alexander. He quickly gathered the needed material and hurried back to his room, barely noticing the two figures cuddled on his couch.

With the willow tree branch, he made a circle, that he tied with the silver thread as he created a pattern in the centre. Delicately adding the feathers, golden eyes scrutinized the finish product, searching for flaws. It was a simple design, but he didn't need a complex one. All Magnus needed was for it to do its job.

He realized that the sun was rising, and deciding that now was a good time as any – why wait? - he headed out of his room. He needed to find Jace. But then, arriving in the main room, the man finally noticed the state of his apartment. More accurately, of one particular element in the room.

'' What happened to my door?'' asked Magnus, twinge of annoyance clear in his voice.

Morning's pale light was illuminating quite a surprising scene. His door looked like it had been stabbed repeatedly... from the inside. A moan answered him and there, on the couch and under a blanket, Clary sat up, looking around in confusion. Her green eyes fell on Magnus, then on the repeatedly stabbed door and back to Magnus again.

'Jace must have happened to it.' he concluded, but looking around, he only saw a not really awoke Clary and some abandoned Chinese food on his table.

'' Where has Hurricane Herondale gone by, biscuit?'' asked gently but firmly Magnus. Jace was annoying and irrational, but he never left a place messy. The knives still embedded on his door and the take out still on the table, those were things the Jace he knew would have never left behind.

'' I don't know, we talked and... He was there not long ago.'' she said, her words slow as she was probably not fully awaken yet.

'' He is not there now. He hasn't told you anything?'' gently pressed on Magnus. He had a bad feeling about this.

Clary passed a hand over her eyes, wiping away the remains of her sleep. She frowned a bit blanched. '' Does he... meet Alec every night?''

Magnus' grip stiffened in reflex around the newly made artifact in his hands. '' Yes, but why do you wonder, biscuit?'' he quickly answered. Weirdly enough, in his mind came his last memory of Alec, how he had looked at him and how his hold had tightened.

She looked at him with fear and pity in her eyes. '' Because, Jace was wondering if... If he shouldn't let Alec move on.''

Dread settled in him, clenching at his throat, and he didn't understand, or didn't want to understand that he still hasn't decided. '' What do you mean move on? Where would Alexander go?''

'' Oh, Magnus. I have so much to explain.'' she whispered.

* * *

 **Question: next chapter, would you guys like to see a part of it in Alec pov or should I keep the only Jace (with some** **occasional** **exceptions from** **Magnus and Clary) pov theme of this fic? It is only one scene, but I still can do it if you wish for it** **(otherwise, it stays Jace's)** **.**.


	17. Of old and new time

**Thank you again and again Night Changer, jryu0620, The High Warlock of Glitter _,_ TattleTales and lilypotter72.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Too many words happened to describe the events I wanted and this chapter got cut in half. So Alec's pov shall be next chapter. Still, I really, really hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Part 3: Time, Chapter 17: Of old and new time

* * *

A pink sun hidden behind the cover of clouds was rising, dispelling the night away. Shadows shying away as light was being diffused by the morning dew in a luminous mist. A heavy drift filled with remains of yesterday's storm was sending chills down Jace's spine as he walked up his stairs.

It takes about one and a half hour from Magnus' flat to his own little studio. Stepping inside, he quickly went to his bathroom to shower before changing clothes. Feeling a little better, he headed next to his fridge and took out his rest of chicken and some breads to make himself a sandwich. A sandwich was easy to make, and mostly quick to make. Faster, he had to be faster as time was running out and doing small tasks like eating, even if essential, was annoying him greatly. He was the last one on the list and it had taken only two days for Valentine to get to the others. That man was efficient.

'And crazy.' thought Jace, remembering the white and red scars that marked Clary's body.

Taking one last harsh bite in his half finished sandwich, he went to his room, then directly to his night stand. He opened the drawer then took out the double bottom and stilled for a moment. Alec had said that he would be there with him, but for that Jace had to shut a part of his consciousness, right? There was only four way to do it and still be awake, to be drink – but being a minor did not make it easy – to get knock at the head – as if he would let himself get hurt – to space out – yet it was such an ephemeral state – or to get high.

'I don't have a choice.' told himself the blond, taking a small plastic bag out and closing the drawer.

Sitting on his bed, he stared at the bag for a moment.. Inside he could see the small round blue pill. It wasn't the prismatic coloured drug, it would've been way too powerful anyway, but methoxetamine wasn't as much. A semi-legal drug according to the Clave, it created the sufficient dissociation state Jace needed to see Alec. Enough to free his mind. If he took it now though, he wouldn't have any supplementary drugs stashed.

Quickly shoving it in his mouth, he swallowed, not wanting to wait and question why the idea of not having any more affected him that much. Waiting for it to kick in, he placed back the double bottom and opened his phone to check the address of the hospital. It didn't take long before he found it:

'600 east 125th street, wards island, Manhattan'

A small visit to his map application told him that it was about an hour away on bus from his place.

'Let's go.' he told himself hurriedly, grabbing his jacket and heading out.

It was two buses, meaning a minimum of an hour away from his home and that was without counting the waiting. Deciding that now was a particularly good time to learn patience, he ran toward the nearest bus stop and waited, restlessly shaking his leg as if to spend out some energy. When the bus finally came up, he paid and sat at the last row, right besides a window.

That is when a shimmering figure appeared at his right. Blurry at first, it became more and more concrete as Jace impatience was dying out. Still slightly transparent, he could now distinguish enough of Alec to see that he had his arms crossed over his chest and on his features there was a fight between being concern, being mad or being guilty. The pill had taken effect, Alec was by his side.

 _'' I still condemn the drug.''_ he finally said after a while, his state of mind still unsure, but his presence real to Jace.

The latter snickered to himself. 'Well, it's not like there is anything you could do about that.' he thought to the other.

Alec's feature settled on guilt just then. _'' I know... Sorry.'_ _'_

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, but the blond made sure to replay in his head all the last days' events to be sure Alec and him were on the same level. The less discordance between them, the better he felt anyway.

* * *

Against a uniform pale grey lighting, the beige building was large, high, and somewhat sinister. It seemed like an amalgam of tall high-rises linked together by one central section. With its perfectly symmetrically placed denuded-by-autumn trees at each side of the white path, boredom was all that Jace got from the place.

Entering, he looked he directly went to the main corridor. There he found a large sign covering the wall, on it the indication of which departments were on which floors.

'' _I have no idea what al_ _l_ _those terms mean.''_ said the ever-present dream by his side, which caused him to smirk in amusement.

Going with logic, Jace eliminated all those that did not concern the brain at all – ophthalmology, oncology, rheumatology – and decided to go with one.

'Neurology, floor 16 A, B. C wings.'

On his way to the nearest elevator or staircase, the first he would found would do really, Jace heard a voice, familiar and unknown at the same time.

'' Jace? What are you doing here?''

Swiftly turning around, he saw a quite ordinary person if not sympathetic. He looked like the kind of man that would have an easy loving smile on his face, but right now his features were torn by fatherly concern. Alec's eyes went from the brown haired stranger to Jace, waiting to see the latter's reaction.

'' Luke?'' called out Jace in disbelief.

Luke, removed the small reading glasses he had on and placed them in a pocket of the white medical coat he was wearing.

 _''Luke is working at this hospital? You never told me that.''_ said Alec, without accusation, but still not pleased.

But then how Jace could have informed him of an information he hadn't known himself.

'' You're okay.'' Like stated, passing a nervous hand over his brown hair.''Come.'' he said before heading pass Jace toward another corridor.

They went up an elevator in silence, or at least what was silence for Luke, oblivious t the mental conversation going on in Jace's head.

 _''Why are we following him? Do you trust him?''_ said the daydream, anxiousness clear in his voice.

'I don't know. He is Clary's family...'' began Jace, He knew his opinion was biased because of the girl. But then again, it was exactly because he was aware of it that he could be cautious of his own emotional responds, right?

 _'' Valentine is also Clary's family if I got it right._ _''_ deadpanned Alec.

'Yeah, but contrary to her father, she trusts that guy. Also, he had seem to know a lot when we went to meet him.' he replied mentally. Seeing the other unconvinced, he continued: 'I don't trust him, but I'll hear him out, see what I can discover about the cures.'

His friend sighed in abdication. _'' Just be careful, okay?''_

'Aren't I always?' thought with confidence Jace.

 _'' Do you really want me to answer that?''_ shot back the blue-eyed dream with raised eyebrows.

They arrived on the 16th floor and entered a small consulting room. Luke took the chair near the desk with utmost familiarity. Not really at ease, Jace hid it by leaning on a wall instead of sitting on the chair meant for patients.

'' What are you doing here? Valentine works here, you could... Is Clarissa alright? Is she here too?'' questioned Luke, looking a little less nervous now that they were behind closed door.

'' No, she is not here.'' shortly answered the blond.

'' Okay, good. Now, listen, I have so much to tell you. It's about your dream and the list you talked about the other day-''

Jace's intuition told him that Luke was going to inform him of what he already knew. '' I know about the Parabatai Project.'' he interrupted. He was there for new information, not old ones.

The surprised but not confused look that shone in those brown eyes confirmed his feeling. '' ... You do?''

'' Yeah. But what happened, Luke? Clary's been so worried.'' said Jace to get the man speaking freely. He was going to be the one asking questions and taking control of the conversation now.

The man slouched a bit on his chair, passing a hand over his eyes. '' I should have told her, but I am always watched. I didn't want to risk it, not so soon.''

The blond waited for Luke to continue. Calculating golden eyes analyzing the man's demeanour. He knew that if he spoke first, he would lose the control he had just won and it would be back to the other question him on why he was here.

'' We made a deal, Valentine and I. I work on rehabilitating those we cure of their rejecting Parabatai, and he won't tell about our experiments and the death of Jocelyn.'' he slowly continued, like he was justifying himself.

 _'' Rejecting Parabatai? But I am not rejecting you.''_ frowned Alec having taken place in the reflection of the small window behind Luke. .

Oblivious to Alec's intervention, Luke continued. '' I know he is the one winning the most in this, but maybe he isn't wrong. His ways are a bit crude, but when I saw Raphael's relief or Maia's energy coming back. I don't know. I can't help but think he might not be wrong...''

It didn't take long to Jace to realize that he was lying to himself. That Luke so desperately wanted to believe that they were doing right that he was justifying Valentine's assault.

'' Could you help me with something?'' slowly asked Jace, cutting the man's rambling

'' Sure, what is it? Is it about the Parabatai? Have you had rejection symptoms, like cold sweat, energy loss, poor appetite, headache? As I said, we can help now, we can remove it and you would be free after all those yea-''

'' No, it's not that.'' Jace said, taking time to make his statement crystal clear. '' I want to keep Alec.''

* * *

'' He can't, no, he can't.'' protested Magnus in denial.

He sat down on the couch, gripping tightly his artifact. Clary had just told him about heir little exchange last night, though she had seemed to skip some parts, Yet the man didn't find it in him to care enough to tease her. All he cared about was what Jace's disappearance meant about Alec. His dream lover had told him that he wanted to be better, so he couldn't just... vanish, right? He told him that he loved him. He had just showed him memories of his past.

He felt like he was on an eternal chase, getting closer yet always farther from his goal. Was it too much to ask of his wild dream to stay? Magnus just wanted so much to believe that Alec wouldn't want to move on because of him. But then, who was he to stop him from eternal peace?

'I could help you.' he thought as if to argue with fate, looking down at the object in his hands. He pressed his lips together in a thin line.

Clary placed a hand on his forearm, but he didn't have the strength to indulge her right now, to see her look of pity as he was taking in the lost of his already transient lover.

'' We could try and go after them. I don't really know where they are, but-''

A soft chime interrupted her. Taking her cellphone out, she shut it off without looking at it. Her soft green gaze tried to meet with his cold golden one. A silence that Magnus didn't have the will power to break stretched between them and Clary sighed,

'' What is it?'' she asked, pointing the object. The girl looked rather uncomfortable with his silence.

'' It's a dream catcher.'' he answered showing her the circle made out of willow tree wood tied with silver threads and feathers hanging from it.

She raised her eyebrows at him. '' Okay... I remember you said you would steal Alec from Jace the first time I saw you, but I really thought you were joking.''

Magnus let out a small laugh, which caused Clary to smile in relief that the tension was slowly evaporating.. '' Ah you see biscuit, it unfortunately won't let me steal Alexander.''

'' Then what does it do?'' asked the girl again, curious.

He explained to her just so he may think about something slightly less personal. '' Dream catchers are in Amerindian culture an object that catches nightmare in its web to then let the sun burn it away in the morning. In Asian culture, willow tree is a mean to attract and communicate with the dead and ward off evil spirits.'' He paused, taking a deep breath. '' Now you told me your father told you about Alec, right?''

She nodded at that, waiting for him to continue.

'' Do you remember in that dream we made how they called their enemy?'' he continued to question.

'' The Morning Star, but what does it have to do with the dream catcher?'' Clary said her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The other smiled at her. '' Getting there. The Morning Star, in Christian theology, is the name that was given to Lucifer when he fell from heaven. Now what did the legend said about Sebastian power?''

'' 'Some says he got it by selling his soul to the devil, others says that he stole it from the angels.' '' quoted the red-headed, irritated by his questions. Too bad Magnus decided that she would suffer through them until she understand what he did hours ago.

'' Yes, when Sebastian got the instruments, they sealed the power of an Angel as they performed their ritual. Now, who was the closest angel to them at that moment?''

'' The Morning Star.'' Clary said in the same exclamation one did when he finally got the missing variable of a complex equation.

'' Exactly. Those markings on Alexander and his friends are those of a fallen angel. I am willing to bet that is why his power went haywire and we got his energy confused a thousand years ago. That is why he never found the Morning Star after he got the power...'' Magnus trailed off, looking into empty space.

All those misunderstandings did nothing to help his guilty conscience. To say they lived in the same time line at some point. Sure, he was immortal, he lived in a lot of people's timeline. But he ended the one of the person he loved. Over a mis-

'' They had already sealed the Morning Star in them.'' said Clary, unknowingly interrupting his depressing musing.

Magnus nodded. '' He is suffering so much from the guilt of that power. If I can burn away this nightmarish presence of him, maybe he would feel better. More like himself again.''

Clary's cellphone chimed again. Automatically she dismissed the call. She opened her mouth to ask something else again when it chimed again.

Finally looking at the caller ID, she surprisingly enough answered the call with some briskness. ''Luke? You're alright?''

'Luke?' It has been a while since Magnus heard of the man. He had a small pang of regret as he realized that he hadn't really cared about Clary's godfather's condition. To his defence, so many thing happened in such a short period of time. Ever since that girl stumbled into their life actually.

Hearing him out, the aforementioned girl sent a look at Magnus that did nothing to appease him.

'' What? Really? Thank you so much, Luke'' she said, hanging out so quickly Magnus was sure she hadn't waited for his answer. '' He is at Beth Israel Hospital.'' declared the red-head with fire in her voice.

'' What?'' asked back the man. Who was the 'he' she was talking about?

Her voice went up a few octave as she exclaimed in a 'isn't it evident' voice. '' Jace! He is at Beth Israel Hospital, and he is there to destroy the cures.''

Her word caused a surge of hope and joy soon crushed by numbness in Magnus' chest. '' Destroy?'' he repeated, to stun to be his eloquent self.

'' Come on, take that dream catcher, we can talk senses into those boys.'' said Clary, her spirit high and defiant again.

* * *

After he had made Luke promise not to tell anyone about his plan, Jace with Alec by his side rushed toward the nearest staircase and went up two more floor. It was on second to last floor, exactly where he had been told that the labs where. Just like the other told him, the door was closed by a magnetic lock. Taking out the card Luke gave him, he pressed it onto it and a green light appeared.

Opening it slightly ajar, a soft smell hit him with a familiarity that could make anyone shiver. Jace threw in a quick glance and closed back the door softly but swiftly too. He hadn't had the time to take in the details, but his subconscious yes. Turning his questioning gaze to Alec, behind him.

 _'' It's a long corridor without any door. There is only a man there. He looks like a patient judging by the gown he is wearing.''_ informed the dream.

Taking in a deep breath, preparing himself to pass by the guy without him being suspicious, he opened it back.

The luminous clouded firmament filtered by the metallic shadows of city's sky-scrapers coloured the room in all kinds of whites and blacks. Against that odd lighting that offered the huge windows of the building, there stood the man. In the white-and-black, with his sickly pale skin and his hair like silver, he looked like an image from the past.

There was the odour in the air again, peculiar but still intoxicating, like the forest after a rainy day...Yet Jace didn't think about it more as the sight of the other caused him to try and focus.

The stranger was smiling with empathy and it unnerved Jace. They stared at each other for few seconds and in the window beside them, out of the corner of his eyes, the blond saw a shimmering as the smell of the burning prismachloric drug grew. He was feeling a bit fazed, as if he was in a constant daydream, but he would adapt quickly, he was sure of it. There was a flash of light at the corner of his eyes, but he didn't turn to see what caused it. Alec was there now, and that thought alone gave him the strength of mind to focus on the other.

Right then, the stranger lost his smile, his silver gaze intensified as he straightened up, just as Jace heard Alec gasp in surprise.

* * *

In the subway for the city that never sleep, silence had settled between the man and the girl that had left Brooklyn in haste. Shimmer of hope was trying to brightened his heart, but the fear to get hurt was dimming it down.

Magnus wondered for a moment why he was doing this to himself. Why did he bother chasing after Alec over and over again? A man he could only see when he entered the mind of someone else. But even if he was asking, he knew the answer deep inside.

Time.

It was always for more time with said person, for more moments to share. Because in the end, it was when they both took the time to be together, that Magnus felt an happiness of a peculiar kind. One he grew addicted to, one that afflicted him so much, he didn't mind the trouble, the anger, the fear, the stress or the bother. An happiness that was worth trying to fight for.

Cutting his musing short, Clary's voice echoed not too loudly. '' You know, talking about old legend and stuff, didn't you say that the legend of the Angel wants that the one who have the instruments can make a wish?''

'' That is an excellent point. I did say that and I don't think they used that wish, I think they only sealed the power and used it.'' said Magnus with a small smile.

'' So, what? Alec still has an unused wish?''

Almost right. '' That means that if my dream catcher manages to burn the Morning Star away, Alexander gets one wish.'' corrected the much older man.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. '' Could he... wish to come back to life?'' she whispered, as if afraid to speak the possibility up.

'' No.'' said in a colder than intended tone Magnus. He saw the girl widen her green eyes at him, so he added: '' As much as I would like to, and trust me, there is nothing I would want more than that, nothing can bring him back. I don't believe angels to have that power and I don't believe higher presences would intervene in the matter. And even if there was a tiny, small chance he could, his body got burned and if there are remains, they are a thousand years old.''

Clary scrounged her nose in distaste and Magnus had to agree with her.

'' You get the image. I don't think he would appreciate to be brought back as a ghoul or a skeletal being.'' he sighed.

Their conversation was making him uneasy. He turned his head sideways to create some kind of closure to it, but Clary wasn't finished it seemed.

'' There is nothing we can do about him then?'' insisted the red-head.

'' No, it's final, he is...'' the Asian man gestured in the air as if to say that she knew how to finish the sentence. She knew how to finish the phrase. Saying it would make it real.

He didn't want of that reality.

He turned his golden eyes toward the window, looking at his grim reflection and trying to ignore the bitterness pooling in his gut. Magnus really did not want to pursue that conversation furthermore. Dwelling on impossible what if's would only hurt him more. He knew better than doing that to himself.

Looking down at his forearm, he folded up the sleeve of his coat to look at the mark. It was still present since yesterday, the 'Alliance' marking. He had forgotten to ask Alexander what it meant and why he had it. Still, he softly caressed it, thinking of the blue-eyed dream. .

* * *

P **lease tell me what you thought and don't be shy!**


	18. Tearing feeling and the feeling of tears

**Okay, this is second-to-last chapter before the (long) epilogue. I think I was in denial, it took me three drafts, a forced hiatus(my computer's screen broke), I had to repeat again and again my playlist and re-read the 17 last chapters to be sure all my hints were there and correct. (I might be worried, is it apparent?) I really hope you enjoy this. Really. (though I am very open for negative comments, its better than nothing).**

 **Thank you for the support and your lovely reviews Night Changer, (guest), jryu0620, TattleTales, lilypotter72 and The High Warlock of Glitter.**

 **(** **guest)** **:** **I do to!** **Thanks for the review, it is always a nice indicator that one is actually reading this haha!**

 **Warning: lots of** _ **i**_ _ **talics.**_

* * *

Part 3 : Time, chapter 18 : Tearing feeling and the feeling of my tears

* * *

 _The world was two._

 _Whenever he looked behind, his eyes were met with an orange sky and trees with black wood._ _A distant nightmare that followed him like a shadow._ _In front, it was exactly what Jace was seeing: a corridor with windows on one side. The only exception was, Alec didn't see one person, but two_

 _The pale patient and a stranger that had an ethereal glow._

 _And as soon as he had been there, the world became three._

 _Behind the one who was shimmering, just like himself, the corridor morphed into the rainy streets of a city. A city much different from the glass and iron that was New York, more like pavements and bricks. A city coming from_ _a_ _time of clock tower and_ _few lamp posts. Maybe it was the_ _scenery_ _of a time in between Alec's and Jace's?_

 _Whatever the answer, Alec didn't have the time to really think more about it as his blue gaze crossed with the_ _cold_ _blue gaze of the unknown dream._

* * *

'What is it?' mentally asked Jace wary of his companion's gasp. He could feel in his gut tension clenching at him. He was familiar with the distance in the emotion, he knew it was Alec's stress that he was feeling.

And his stress made him stress.

'' _There is someone else here.''_ was the whispered answer he got. He rolled his eyes as that answer was not worth f the worry it caused.

'I can see that, thanks for that wonderful insight.' sarcastically thought Jace.

'' _In the unconsciousness, Jace, not in front of you!''_ hissed back Alec in annoyance.

'In the unconsciousness?' he repeated to himself this time. So Alec was seeing someone else in the room? Someone who wasn't really here neither, but how? The strong odour of fresh forest hit him again and he knew.

The prismachloric was connecting them, his dream and the guy's dream...

''Are you a Dreamwalker too?'' asked the blond as he thought: 'What is he like?' He wanted to know about all potential allies or enemies. The seen and unseen ones

The stranger answered first. '' You must know that the word 'parabatai' is more appropriate for the like of us.'' he said, his voice soft and almost musical.

Then a much more familiar voice filled his mind. '' _He is like... the 'good-dream' version of me.''_ begrudgingly muttered Alec to Jace. _'' Black hair, blue-eyes and no marks swirling and tainting his skin. I bet he doesn't force his dreamer to fight nightmares every night.''_

Jace pushed back an exasperated sigh down and smirked. '' It's all semantics, right? And what is a fellow parabatai doing here?'' Meanwhile he thought back: 'That was not really what I wanted to know... Though, wait, you said no marks? Maybe he was a normal test-subject...'

Could there have been other test subjects? Ordinary people involved in this? If Jace would have been the one directing the research, he would have tried on ordinary human being first...

'' I could ask the same from you, but I suppose we are here for the same reason. The cure.'' smiled in an almost sad way the stranger. He coughed in his elbow a few times, deep and lung-felt coughs.

'' You want to destroy it too?'' asked Jace and he would have cursed his slip of tongue. As soon as the words left him, the silver guy's shoulders stiffened as he took a defensive stance.

'' You can't do this. Why would you do this?'' questioned with calm fear the other. '' No, William, wait!'' he then added, but not at Jace this time.

At the same time, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Alec raise his arms, as if to block an assault.

* * *

 _As soon as Jace's words were understood, the_ _mark-less_ _dream in front of Alec jumped at him, without warnings._ _T_ _heir two worlds collided, the forest meeting the city of another time and t_ _he only thing he could do was try to protect himself. Raising his arms in front of him, Alec barely blocked the punch he received._

'' No, William, wait!'' _he_ _heard_ _and assumed 'William' was the name of his assailant._

 _A silver of panic transcended William's expressionless facade before he said in a controlled voice._ '' I won't let them destroy your cure, Jem.''

 _The fact Jace had let out that piece of information still greatly surprised Alec. Then again, methoxetamine did numb emotions. Maybe 'mefiance' wasn't immune to that._

 _Strong arms gripped his shoulders taking advantage of his second of distraction. He tried to defend himself, spread those arms away from him, but a leg passed between his and made him fall. Soon, William had him pinned on the floor. Struggling against the other, he realized that the former was stronger than him. It surprised Alec as the other dream, from that close, was slightly erased. Looking carefully, he could almost see trough him..._

 _He knew he could use his powers against William, and the agitated runes swirling rapidly on his skin kept reminding him of that fact. Yet, the gut-clenching memories of all those souls he had killed effectively discouraged that idea with a shiver. It had taken only a second of unawareness. He would not use them on someone other then Jace without Magnus around to keep him under control._

 _So pinned down in a frustrating powerlessness it was._

 _With their two dreams collided, Alec couldn't see the hospital scenery Jace only saw. It was his forest, with its dark trees growing like shadows behind and through the brick of William's long-ago city._

 _''_ Why would you want the cure? Are you miserable with your parabatai? _'' he heard Jace ask that 'Jem' person._

 _That was indeed an intriguing question._

'' Will says that he is causing my sickness. He says it would be better if we were separated. He says he is an hallucination, that he is not real. Why would you want to keep an hallucination with you? What proof do you have your parabatai is real?'' _asked back Jem, but his voice was monotonous It was as if he repeated what was told to him, not his real impressions._

 _'' Why are you telling him that? You know we are real, right? Dead, but real still.'' said Alec to Will from his position under him._

'' Jem is dying because of me! You have no right to destroy his only chance at life.'' _hissed the other, his grip firm. Anger was clear in his tone and burning in his eyes,_ _yet his shimmering lowered a bit more._

 _That last detail would have made Alec suspicious – he knew from experience that their shimmering intensified under anger - if he hadn't been distract by his dreamer's voice._

'' What do you mean, what proof do I have? Of course Alec is real...'' said Jace, but his voice wasn't as defiant as usual. _Wasn't as str_ _o_ _ng as Alec would have liked._

 _Deciding that following two conversations was just too confusing and that arguing with the other dream would be pointless, he focused on his living friend instead. Turning his head sideways against the cold floor, his inside froze. The blond boy was frowning in a conflicted expression that Alec did not see that often on Jace. He seemed trouble..._

 _Was he trying to find the proofs the silver-haired boy had asked him?_

 _Why wasn't he saying anything?_

 _After seconds of silence, Jem continued._ '' You can't come up with anything, can't you? What do you know about him that doesn't come from your own mind? From a dream or a drug? It's the same for me... what proof do I have that Will is real?'' _his voice was broken, but Alec had no empathy for him._

 _His mind was all on Jace. Why wasn't Jace defending him? Why wasn't he answering the other with a witty reply?_ _Why wasn't he even glancing at him?_

 _The freezing feeling continued to pool inside him as he felt the prickling of his fast moving runes on his skin. '' Ja-'' tried to call out Alec in order to make his friend react, but was cut short by a hand over his mouth._

 _Glancing up, his eyes met the blue ones of William._ '' You are not intervening in this.'' _he hissed._

'' I wish he was real too. Will has been there for me when no one else was. But he doesn't want to stay... Can't you understand this?'' _pleaded Jem_ _with two coughs again_ _and Alec wished he would shut up._ '' It's all just in my head anyway, so we will both be fine with the cure, right?''

 _Cold, so cold. Why couldn't he hear Jace's thoughts? It was like_ _th_ _ere was an emptiness inside him where he used to feel Jace's emo_ _t_ _ions and thinking;_ _t_ _hat spot right besides his heart._ _Alec had to get to Jace, something was wrong._

 _'Is he thinking I am not real?' panicked Alec_ _._

 _He tried to struggle against the other blue-eyed dream's hold. Through his desperate movements, it was then that he felt it. A feather touch, a caress on on_ _e_ _of his two steady rune_ _s_ _._ _It was_ _the alliance one._ _The tender feeling reminded him that Magnus had promised to always be there for him, and somehow he was._ _Even if it was just a coincidence,_ _Alec_ _still_ _calmed himself. Last time he did use his runes, the main rules were to keep calm and keep them on himself as to not hurt others._

 _He could do this._

 _'Strength' Alec thought as he shaped his marking in what he instincti_ _v_ _ely_ _believe_ _would_ _br_ _ing_ _him_ _more force. If he enhanced himself, nothing would happen to William, right?_

 _Struggling again, he this time managed to_ _t_ _urn them and be the one over his_ _assailant._ _Sitting on the others' stomach,_ _Alec held Will's hands down on the floor, right over his head. Sure now that he wouldn't be interrupted, he focused back on his way too silent friend._

 _'' Jace! Look at me.'' called out the dream. His voice tremble_ _d_ _a bit from the cold in his soul._

 _Golden eyes finally locked with ocean blue ones._ _In his head, Alec ran over all he wanted to tell Jace. Reminding him that he had proofs, that Magnus' feelings weren't imaginary, that Clary had witnessed him. That he knew about his sister, he saw Maia, how she also had runes. He wanted to scream at him that he had witnessed his distress and despair when they both saw the memory of his demise, to show that there were to many coincidences to be only a figment of imagination. But even though there was a tornado of words in his mind, only a few got breathed out._

 _'' I never lied to you.''_

 _Jace only blinked once before gazing back to Jem. Alec was going to blurt out all the other words in his head – too bad if they came up in the wrong order – when his friend spoke._

'' I know.'' _he said and a small smirk appeared on his lips. He passed a hand over his neck and uncovered a bit of his collarbone._ '' It's just really weird to see someone with the same worries as I. It also made me realize how stupid I was.'' _Under his shirt, there was the rune Alec left him after he had expelled him of the dreamworld._

 _'Oh, so that's where he had put his.' thought the blue-eyed dream, over conscious of his second steady marking on his freezing arm – identical to Jace's._

 _''_ No! Make him shut up!' _' exclaimed William under him, which only caused him to strengthen his hold. Even if there was nothing he could do against Jace, there was no way he was letting him try._

 _'He wasn't that erased earlier.' frowned Alec, assessing the other dream. If he had had to concentrate to see through William before, it was starting to become easier now... And why was his own marking so bold?_

'' You wanted proof that we are not schizophrenic, here it is. That marking, Alec left it to me after a dream.'' _told Jace to the silver-haired patient, cutting Alec's musing short. Flabbergasted would be a too weak word to describe the surprise on his features._ '' And that's just a physical proof. Haven't your parabatai ever talked to you about his previous life? Doesn't he have emotions of his own? Like falling in love with someone you would never?'' _he continued._

 _'' Hey!'' said Alec at that last sentence, though he had no idea against what he was protesting. It was an assumed truth that Jace would not fall for a guy like Magnus - or any guy - but he still had to somewhat defend his boyfriend's honour, right?_

 _But Jace ignored him and kept silence, looking at Jem and trying to judge the impact if his words._

'' Will, is it true?.. '' _trailed off Jem. The small twinge of Jace's lips and the sudden stop of William's struggling were the only thing that told him that maybe they wouldn't meet any opposition anymore._

'' Let me go.'' _said the other dream in a defeated voice._

 _He knew better then to just do as anyone told him. '' You won't randomly attack me again, right?'' he asked, narrowing his eyes._

'' Maybe.'' _William only answered._

 _It was probably because the reply reminded him of what a certain someone that would have said the same thing that Alec did got up and even extended a hand to help him. He should have guess that if he was like his friend, he would refuse his help and indeed, Will did not take Alec's hand. As soon as he was up, Jem spoke again in a raspy voice:_

'' When they said that we were supposed to be a perfect prototype, the 'perfect parabatai' and that it was abnormal the rejecting happening... It was all your doing, right?'' _he began, looking sad. Now that he wasn't trying to convince Jace of his nonexistence, Alec could see that he wasn't happy with all this._

'' I had to protect you, you are dying because of me. I...'' _began William, not like his dreamer would have it._

 _''_ Everything is killing me. I would much rather spend my last moment with a friend, then delaying it to be alone.'' _coughed out the patient. Will tried to get closer but stopped when the other continued._ '' I thought you were not real! You made me believe that you weren't. And now, now you... oh no. William... ''

'' It's too late.'' _nodded William darkly, though his features were starting to become hard to distinguish._ '' You know it's too late for us.''

'' What is wrong?'' _asked Jace looking at Jem in confusion as he couldn't see or hear William._ '' Why don't you flee while you canand talk with your Will. Here is not the place.''

'' You didn't notice the shift? Have you ever done prismachloric rituals before?'' _asked_ _Jem, his features empathetic._

 _Why was it empathetic? Why was the constant cold in him even greater?_

 _He knew Jace had already done those rituals before, that was_ _h_ _ow he got to meet Clary the other day, but he had no idea how they were performed. All he knew was that Magnus was the one who usually did it and many people shared the same dream, his dream._

 _But Jace seemed to understand were Jem was going._ '' No, I can't be in a dream.'' _he denied, but turned toward the big windows._

 _'T_ he sky is orange _.' Alec heard in that empty space near his heart. It was Jace's thinking._

 _But if the sky was not its natural colour, they were in the dreamscape._

 _Will turned his cold blue gaze,_ _the only part of him that didn't look like it was being erased,_ _toward him. ''_ You are undergoing the cure too. _'' he_ _warned_ _to the other dream at the same time Jem told Jace:_

'' 'Dreamwalker' really suits you if you did not notice the change between reality and dream. Watch out though, the doctor may have already gave you the cure.''

 _''_ Alec!'' _immediately called Jace._

 _It took Alec a couple of seconds to understand. Jace was asleep, here in the corridor that was leading toward_ _the vaccines. He was vulnerable and in a hospital, an unconscious body was doomed to be noticed quickly._ _Then, i_ _t explained why he was feeling so cold, so detached, and why his markings were so bold. Shaking inside, the blue-eyed dream realized that he-_

''Alec! You have to wake me again.'' _repeated Jace with urgency._

 _Nodding, Alec raised a hand toward Jace, preparing himself to do exactly what he did_ _the other day. Magnus wasn't there, but surely he could do this._ _He did it once._ _He had to do_ _it again_ _._ _The rune trembled of pleasure before getting in action, swirling around rapidly._

 _Jace closed his eyes, fully trusting Alec, and the latter let his instinct take control._

* * *

From burnt orange to darkness, white harsh light was piercing through his eyelids.

He was used to those lucid dreams. Fluttering his eyes open, it didn't take long for Jace to make the mental leap between the dream he just had with Jem and where he was right now. The prismatic drug could still be smelled, but he noticed that it mostly came from the mask he had over his mouth and nose. Lying on a bed, connected to a plethora of machines, he knew he had been found. Looking around, he saw other beds near his, and on the one closest lied a pale silver-haired boy.

At the foot of his bed, there was a young man in a white lab coat looking at him with surprise. Clearly he hadn't thought for a second that Jace waking up would be a possibility.

Too bad for him.

Swiftly rising, the blond removed all wires that were planted in his skin and got up. '' What is that? Where is Valentine?'' he asked, pointing at the syringe on the tray the nurse was carrying.

'' Help! Get the doctor, a patient is unstable here.'' cried the nurse, stepping back.

'Unstable?' thought Jace with an arch eyebrows. '' I'll show you unstable.'' he then muttered, before taking the pole with some kind of volume expander bag that was standing right next his bed. He made an exaggerated motion, as if he was going to hit the nurse. '' Go away.''

The poor boy didn't even protest before fleeing to get help. He even dropped his tray on the floor, making all the bottles and syringe shatter.

'Good.' the blond thought with satisfaction.

That would give Jace some time. Alec would not have approved of that intimidating technique, but since he wasn't there... Dropping the pole where it was, he rushed toward the bed with Jem in it, He disconnected all wires except the heart monitor one. He had witnessed how these two obviously had a misunderstanding. He hoped that he could buy them some time to talk it over.

On the table near the bed, Jace saw there was an old bottle of medicine. The label indicated:

'Norepinephrine'

Following his hunch, Jace then went to the shattered piece of medicine of the floor and delicately took a piece of glass that had a art of the label still on it.

'Norepinephrine' he read on it.

Probabilities were that this was the name of the anti-parabatai cure. And out of the six he knew existed, there was only one more. One more and Alec and him wouldn't risk anything.

Jace heard quick steps nearing the room and turned toward the door. The man in white coat, he was easily recognizable. He had seen him only once, but soulless black eyes like these tended to be remembered. His impressive stature imposed a fearful respect and only with one glance one knew not to mess with him.

Dr. Valentine Morgenstern was not someone easily forgettable.

'' My successful experiment... I don't know why that nurse got so upset, it was a given that you wouldn't be such an easy target.'' smiled the man. It was somewhat proud and managed to make Jace slightly disgusted with himself. He didn't want to follow that man's plan, didn't want to be a pawn of his game.

'' You know why I am here.'' stated the blond, since playing dumb would get him no where.

The man took out from his pocket a small vial, one identical as the one smashed at Jace's feet. '' This, I suppose?'' he asked in a bored voice.

There, it was right there. The last 'Norepinephrine'. That vial was his target. Jace jumped forward in an attempt to knock it out of the man's hand. Of course, the doctor had came prepared. From behind Morgenstern, a security guard grabbed Jace by his left arm and held it behind him. Stuck in a joint lock, the blond tried to struggle, but without success.

Where was Alec when he needed him?

Just as he wondered, he felt the familiar sensation of a rune having jumped on him. The mark let a wave of strength travel Jace's bloodstream. His heart pumping with adrenaline, he got his arms out of the guard's grip. Turning around, eyes shining with golden fury, Jace slapped once the others' ears to destabilize him. He gave a kick on his shin and as the guard bent down, he lifted his knee up, harshly meeting the man's solar plexus.

Finally, Jace then pushed the guard away, whom without any balance fell down on the floor.

Seemed like fighting technique learned in nightmares worked at days too.

Taking a deep long breath, a burning flame raging in his blood vessel and Alec's marks running over his skin, he turned toward Valentine.

'' Oh? You can have his strength? How I wish I could see what else you could do, but you see, you are too dangerous. Jocelyn, my Jocelyn, she died because of you.'' he said, his voice dark.

The man didn't seemed faze one bit by Jace, but that didn't stop the latter. Sprinting forward, with Alec's rune multiplying themselves on his body, he managed get right in front of him. Valentine tried to make a side-step, but the Dreamwalker saw it coming and followed him. Raising a hand, he slapped at the vial.

The medicine fell on the floor, shattering in thousand of pieces.

A sigh of relief escaped Jace when he heard the bottle break. It was finished, Alec would be sa-

A stung on his collarbone, right where Alec's permanent rune stood, interrupted his thought. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the maniacal grin of Morgenstern. '' It's not that much the vial, than it's content, isn't it?'' was breathed into Jace's ear.

Valentine had managed to surprise him and stab him with a syringe filled with Norepinephrine.

Falling in the doctor's arms, the effect was almost instant.

Jace felt sick to the point of nausea and already there were blue dots dancing and blurring his vision. Their waltz did not help the dizziness in his mind. There was an heavy blanket of doziness over his thoughts, that Jace tried to fight off. But his eyes stung he only wanted to close them, and it was just way too hard to keep his balance. Hot all over, he shivered placing his hands on the floor to hold his seemingly heavy body.

Glancing sideways, he quickly averted his eyes from the window. The lighting seemed more intense, blinding. Strangely, it appeared orange. The room was on fire, blue flames everywhere and Jace was just confused.

He heard some vague noises, people calling at him, and slowly turning toward where he remembered the door to be, he saw them. Over Valentine's shoulder, there silhouettes were so easy to recognize.

'Magnus, Clary, I am so sorry...' he managed to think before pain struck him sharply.

It was as if he was being divided.

It was as if someone was pulling at his heart, trying to reap it of his chest.

It was as if-

* * *

 _It was as if something tore him apart_

 _Like his soul was dividing from his body, an anguish crushed his guts. He felt an_ _acute_ _pain travel down his spine, s_ _tarting from his heart. There was a pulling within, an odd far-away feeling of waking up._ _But how could he wake up?_ _Not leaving him the time to question it further, a loud cracking sound, atrociously familiar echoed._

 _His hands went to his chest, clenching himself, and he looked down. Behind the bold markings, he could see his body slightly disappearing_ _, like the other dream_ _._ _It was panic in his mind, He feared what was happening._ _He knew what was happening. He could feel it, Jace's distress,_ _but_ _it was only filling a little part of that gaping hole in his chest._ _Yet only one thought came to his mind._

 _Alec felt a tear falling down his cheek as the tearing feeling intensified. He raised his gaze was met with golden eyes. He thought with fear about someone he didn't want him to witness this:_

 _'Magnus...'_

* * *

 **Last chapter with again** **a** **mix** **o** **f Alec (because the actual scene I wanted is next chapter) and Jace pov coming up as soon as I reach 5 (positive or negative) reviews, otherwise, see you in 7 days. *sends wink à la Magnus***


	19. From an aeonian dream

**Sometimes I like writing in a frustrating way. Some masochistic people like me will tell me they love it, others will tell me it's unfair and that I am killing them** **(or they want to kill me)** **. I love** **it** **. Thank you** **jryu0620** **,** **Night Changer ,** **ThicketsThorns (guest ),** **TattleTales,** **(guest)** **,** **The High Warlock of Glitter** **and** **Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth** **.**

 **T** **hicketsThorns (guest)** **:** **Please don't bleed on the** **carpet** **while dying in a dramatic way. (I am kidding, don't die, I would mind). Thanks for the review.**

**(guest):** **Was it quick enough? I wished I could have gave it yesterday, but I am not a fast typer. (Thanks for the comment)**

 **Is salvation possible** **?** **L** **ike dominoes falling down, let's see where it goes** **.**

* * *

Part 3: Time, Chapter 19: From an aeonian dream...

* * *

'' Jace!'' called out Clary as soon as she saw the blond in her father's arms.

With the efficiency of someone who knew what he was doing, Valentine Morgenstern placed the boy on one of the hospital bed. He didn't really seem to care that his daughter was right here. He didn't even seem to pay attention. With the smallest of smiles – one that looked victorious – he assembled a few machines and proceed to connect Jace to them.

The latter looked semi-conscious, trying hard to keep focus. His veins were dark and incredibly apparent. His breathing seemed difficult and his hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. But what was really alarming to Magnus was the fading rune on the others' collarbone. He might have never seen the mark there before, but a fading rune only added to his fear.

Clary quickly went to the man and tried to grab his arm.

'' Don't touch him! What did you do?'' she exclaimed.

'' Clarissa, let go.'' said the doctor in cold voice, barely glancing at her.

The tiny girl didn't have the force to be a real hindrance to Morgenstern's movement, but that didn't stop her from trying. Putting herself between him and Jace, she continued: '' But, Father! You can't-''

'' If you want him to live, or at least not be a comatose vegetable, then move.'' coldly stated Valentine, looking right in her eyes. '' If you are to date him, I would rather him to be at his apotheosis.'' he then added, going to a nearby shelf and grabbing a pair of gloves and a few serums.

''What?'' exclaimed a confused and blushing Clary.

It was then that Magnus took the opportunity to go by Jace's side. Taking the blond's hand, he pressed it on the centre of his dream catcher. Their eyes met, both golden glaze clashing in a mutual understanding. Their number one priority was Alec.

And with his alliance rune he knew he could penetrate the dreamworld as he pleases.

Now that he had the others' imprint, Magnus, as discretely as possible, retreated. He would have to find a place where he wouldn't be interrupted or found. Somehow, the rooftop seemed like a good idea.

Meanwhile, Valentine took a syringe and filled it with a transparent liquid. '' You are easy to read, Clarissa. Love is such a weakness, and as much as I do not approve...'' he began before making his way toward the patient. He went for a vein in Jace's elbow and planted the syringe in it. '' Ah, it would be such a waste if this one here was to lose a part of his sanity.''

'' What do you mean 'lose his sanity'?'' asked the red-head, trying to cover up Magnus disappearance and because she really wanted to know what he meant by that.

'' If you think the extraction of Sebastian is an easy fit, you are dead wrong, girl. Especially on a perfect - and reluctant – specimen.'' Valentine hissed. '' The others didn't react that way.'' he muttered, nodding at the other beds in the room.

Looking around, Clary saw that there were few patients, four to be exact, in other beds nearby. In the closest from Jace, there was a silver-haired boy that she did not knew, but in the other one, she recognized the brown-skinned girl lying in her bed.

Maia looked better than the last time she had seen her. Then again, her father had only been after the Sebastian part. He always had that ideal about making humanity a superior species. And Morgenstern was convinced that it was with machines, removing all magic, that he would succeed.

Then, black eyes also swept across the room and a slight scowl transcended his facade. '' You were distracting me. Where is he?'' he then said, noting Magnus' absence.

Suppressing a shiver at the thought of Magnus, definitively not someone Valentine would appreciate, and feigning innocence, Clary only declared: '' I have no idea who you are talking about.''

Sighing, Dr. Morgenstern got his cellphone out and quick dialed someone, probably the security as without any greeting, he threw a: '' Someone potentially highly dangerous has infiltrated the neurology lab. Get him.''

* * *

' _Magnus...'_

 _The world was on fire._

 _Blue flames ravaging and eating away everything. They were so consuming, Alec had no idea whether he was still by Jace's sides at the hospital or back into his nightmare. As he heard the second thunderous cracking sound, as if something was breaking under a loud weight, he didn't really find it in himself to care. His markings were bold and even darker than usual against his fading silhouette. He felt like he was going to drown in them._

 _Golden eyes were looking at him,and they held a furious glare. Was he mad at him? At the situation? About how unfair it was? About his failure? Alec wasn't sure the reason, but he could come up with so many that he was convinced that Magnus was justified in them._

 _The tearing sound echoed in his mind again. It was the third time now. With this one, he felt dizzy, numb. The pain wasn't 'physical' anymore, but he felt so sick and confused..._

 _Magnus was right in front of Alec now – when had he approached?- and the only thing separating them was a round mysterious object, with many threads swirling in its middle. The man's lips moved, telling Alec something, but there was a buzzing in his mind that dulled his lover's words._

 _'What did he say?' wondered the blue-eyed dream._

 _'' What... did you... say?''' he managed to ask. It was so hard to speak, he hoped Magnus heard him._

 _The latter must have understood, since he took Alec's hands in between his, joining them while still holding the artifact. 'He wants me to hold this.' realized the dream. He could see his lover's lips move again, speaking. He doubted it was to him though._

 _The numbing stopped, pain came back and the silver threads of the dream catcher turned black._

 _Alec's hands couldn't ungrasp themselves from the object. Stuck to it, he could see his runes swirling frantically getting sucked, travelling from his body to the artifact. 'What was happening?' he wondered. He didn't want to freak out as Magnus was the one doing this to him. It couldn't be bad if it was Magnus, right?_

 _His lover's eyes were steadily on him and Alec tried to find solace in them. One of Magnus hand passed through the threads of the dream catcher as if it was a mirage. He then extended his hands and placed it on Alec's chest, right over his heart. Yet to Alec, what seemed like such a simple touch felt shattering. Unable to take it, he closed his eyes and braced himself._

 _''_ Rest calm, Alexander.'' _whispered Magnus voice in him._

 _Magnus touched his soul, and it was as if his heart stopped. As if he felt warmth for the first time in his life. His whole being trembled under the touch like water under the slow fall of a leaf on its surface. Everything in him felt lighter, yet clenched in fear. Even if he tried, the blue-eyed dream would never be able to explain the feeling._

 _The same way those sensations started, they stopped._

 _Opening his eyes again, Alec's breath caught in his throat. If before he had wondered, now he knew where he was. He was back at his forest, but it was different. The trees were still black, the leaves golden, but the flames didn't ravage his world anymore. Yet what really changed was the sky. It wasn't a blinding burnt orange, but a soft pale blue. A blue Alec knew Jace and Magnus saw almost every day in their waking hours. A blue he himself had seen most of the times in his living time. A blue so many people barely noticed anymore. It gave a small pang to his chest to see it again._

 _Dropping his own blue gaze down, he noticed that his accursed markings weren't anymore. His fading hadn't stopped, but it most definitively had slowed, he could feel it. His time was up. Still, he felt so much lighter._

 _And right in front of him stood the man that had... what freed him? What had happened?_

 _'' Magnus?'' asked Alec, even though his vocal chords seemed tied._

 _Magnus discarded the dream catcher away and quickly took Alec in his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could. If he felt how Alec was starting to lose his concreteness he didn't show it. Instead, he only said: ''_ If only I'd done that sooner. _''_

 _Happy, but confused nonetheless, Alec reciprocated the hug and insisted. '' What happened? The runes, they... disappeared.''_

 _Pulling his head away from Alec's neck, Magnus looked at him right in the eyes._ '' Did you ever wondered what had happened to the Morning Star, all those years ago?'' _he began. Alec only nodded, waiting for him to continue. ''_ You had it. When you did the Angel ritual, you had sealed him in your runes. That's why you had his negative powers in you. Now that I know, I could removed it from you. Hell, I should have realized and done this so much sooner.'' _he breathed out the last part with regrets._

 _''_ _I... I am free?''_ _t_ _he_ _dream_ _asked, torn again between happiness and confusion._

 _And to say that all these time, those marks had been the Morning Star sealed into them..._

 _Had they only been pawns of a game? Had they ever had any control over their lives? Following his values had brought him there, but nothing was as he would have wished for. He felt so powerless._

 _Couldn't he just hope to have a fulfilling life by the side of those he loved?_

'' I might have rid you of the fallen angel, you have one wish now, Alec...'' _sadly smiled Magnus._

 _'' A wish?'' he asked. Why would he have a wish? He hadn't done anything to gain one, much less deserved it..._

 _But Magnus nodded. ''_ Once gathered, the instruments gives a wish to the one who brought them together. Since you are the only one... _'' suddenly interrupting himself, Magnus changed word. Alec suspected that he had been going to say 'left' and was quite glad to hear the alternative word chosen. '_ '...freed from the Morning Star, you have a wish.''

 _Alec could see both joy and hurt in those golden eyes he loved so much.'' Could I wish to be alive again?'' asked the blue-eyed dream. Could it be that easy? He was feeling it more and more now, that foreign pull inside him, as if he was of the verge of waking up._

 _And hurt took over the joy on Magnus' features._

'' It's impossible, death is final...'' _he said in a self incriminating tone that caused Alec to cringe. He must have seen the twinge of defiance that had crossed Alec's thoughts, because he added: ''_ You would return in what body? I burned yours.'' _He didn't like it, didn't like hearing those words and that voice, a bit strained, a bit trembling. That's why he decided the best way to get Magnus to shut up was to kiss him._

 _The situation was so bittersweet, because indeed_ _what is it that you wish for, when the present was only a nightmare created by an error from the past and promising a darker future? When the ones you truly care_ _d_ _about disappeared, leaving no trace they even existed to begin with, as if they were all in your mind,_ _all a figment of imagination_ _. When everything had seemed to lead to that one outcome,_ _like a one-way directional dream_ _leading to the frightening prospect of a dark tomorrow, it was like an endless night..._

 _'What is it that you wish for in the middle of the night?' thought Alec, dizzy, his mind in a paradoxical mixture of panic and numb detachment._

 _Time, _that_ _indefinite_ _continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a_ _whole,_ _if he could have more... or change the one he had.__

 _ _In epiphany, h_ _is own shimmering pulsed with little warmth through the blizzard in him and a memory hit him._ _Two memories, as his own voice echoed in him: 'I wish I was real.' It was laced with the_ _'__ _I wish I could change my past._ _ _'_ _that had_ _said Magnus.__

 __Change one event in his timeline, maybe he wasn't the wisest person to do so, but he knew someone who had enough insight to make that decision. Cutting their kiss and looking back up to those golden almost cat-like eye, he knew he would have to trust him. 'I am sorry for putting that amount of pressure on you.' internally apologized the dream.__

 _'' Magnus, listen, okay?'' Alec said, placing his hands on the others' cheeks. The feeling was lost due to one of them not being concrete, but the gesture meant the same. '' I want you to remember that... I love you.''_

'' Alexander?'' b _reathed out Magnus._

 _'Why can't he just shut up and listen?' annoyingly but also tenderly thought Alec. The best way to convey his thoughts was to say it so he did:_

 _'' It's important, so shut up. I love you. I want to redeem my soul, and nightmares are not enough. Don't go easy on me, okay? Also, I want to know Jace. I-''_

 _The other interrupted again. He really must not want this to end._ '' I... You already know Jace. What's going on, Alec?''

 _'' I am trusting you here, okay? I am just... stating truths I want you to remember when you'll wake up.'' quickly stated Alec. The pull inside him was growing and his hands already dissolving into thin air._

'' Wake up?'' _repeated his lover in confusion._ '' What are you planning? What will you do? Please, you have to tell me.''

 _Alec couldn't explain, he didn't have time to explain. He could feel it, the shimmering eating him away._

 _'' Delay my lifetime, give me a chance to forgiveness. I trust you...''_ _he continued to enumerate. Time was running away now, he had to use his wish._ _'' I trust you.''_

'' Alexander? Al-'' _tried to call him out Magnus, with no avail,_

 _''_ _Oh, Angel,_ _I wish that this was all just a dream...''_ _began Alec._

'' No,.. Alexander, no! Don't phrase it so-''

 _'' ... and that you would wake up, on September 20_ _th_ _, a thousand years ago, remembering it all.''_ _he continued, ignoring his lover's interruption._

 _September 20_ _th_ _, the day his family and him died. Maybe more than one life could be spared, if it worked? It was their only chance._

 _Seeing his mark-less body shine and dissolve into a million of lights fleeting away, Alec bent down to kiss one last time Magnus._ _His unguarded expression of utter despair and disbelief, he hoped he could ease it with_ _a_ _delicate kiss on the forehead –_ _a brush of lips -_ _a_ _s_ _it was all he had_ _the_ _time to do._ _L_ _ike embers in the wind,_ _an empyreal fire fading out_ _, he disappeared._

 _'Thank you, Jace. For, well everything'_

 _For the first time in many years, his mind faded into whiteness when he felt like waking up._

* * *

Suddenly, on his freezing skin, he felt something warm on his neck and that's all he could perceive it seemed.

'When did I close my eyes?' Jace asked himself before he opened them to look at green eyes looking back at him. The pale grey light from outside made her hair flaming. The sight of Clary gave him a boost of adrenaline barely sufficient to take in where he was.

Lying on the bed as cold as his own skin, on the verge of unconsciousness, he saw something – no, someone – in front of him. He knew him, even if his vision was blurry, he knew the others' traits by heart. Jace searched those ocean blue eyes filled with so much worry for him. Even when he was dying again, all Alec could think about where the others.

He would've laugh if he hadn't felt so tired and defeated...

'Wait, dying again?' processed his mind in a sluggish way.

The vaccine, he had received it. It was final now, there was nothing he could do. He had failed. The blond heard Clary speak of keeping eyes open – there were close again? - that he would feel better soon. Would he really?

He hoped that whatever Magnus was doing, he would succeed where he had failed.

 _'Thank you, Jace. For, well everything._ '

For the first time in five years, Jace's mind faded into blackness when he fell asleep.

* * *

'' **An epilogue is the final** **chapter at the end of a story that often serves to reveal the fates of the** **characters** **.** **'' So, l** **ong epilogue coming up, do leave a comment on how you felt reading this? Even if it is just one word or punctuation, I am really interested into knowing..!** **And if there is something you wish, well this story is called 'what is it that you wish for...?'**


	20. to the cadence of a first breath

**I never thought I would reach 100 reviews. But you guys did it. Over-whelming me with pride. Thank you for your reviews Night Changer, (guest), jryu0620, Tattletales, lilypotter72, The High Warlock of Glitter and heartrender (guest).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Epilogue: ... to the cadence of a first breath.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open only to meet the darkness of his room. A familiar setting in grey. The artificial lighting of the city – mostly lamp posts and traffic lights – was barely enough for Jace to recognize his own room. But after a few blinks, he did.

Rising to a sitting position, confused memories fought for his attention and everything around him seemed to blur. 'What happened?' the blond wondered and closed his eyes to focus. But then, the fact he couldn't recall the night he had just spent, what dreams had he fought tonight, stressed him. Why couldn't he remember his dreams? He always remembered his dreams.

 _'Thank you, Jace. For, well everything.'_

Alec, the cure, Valentine, Magnus and his dream-catcher, Clary. Everything came back to him with a wave of cold. It was as if his heart had stopped and dread was now filling his vein. Why wasn't he at Beth Israel hospital?

Rushing out of his bed, Jace ran toward his bathroom and looked at his reflection. There was nothing abnormal with him, yet when he pushed down his shirt to look at his collarbone, he froze. Nothing, there was nothing. There couldn't be nothing, Alec had marked him.

'Is Alec real?' asked the petty voice in his head.

Quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and his coat, Jace rushed out of his apartment. He did not care that it was the middle of the night – about 3 am if the quick glance at his clock was anything to go by – he had to make sure. Make sure everything he remembered happened. Make sure that if Alec had left him, even if the thought stung, that he had been there in the first place. That somehow it wasn't just a dream. And if the mark wasn't there because Alec wasn't there anymore, he had to make sure the only other person who was alive because of the dream was still alive.

He had to meet Magnus.

Running, he caught the first subway 'line A' toward Brooklyn. Good thing the stereotype of New York being a city that never sleeps was true. Sitting the closest to the door as possible, having to take his troubles patiently, Jace glanced around at the few people with him in the underground train. In front of him, there was a couple, probably the same age as him. They looked like they were coming back from a party. The girl had long dark like a moonless night hair and piano black piercing eyes. She loved to smile, it was quite apparent, though she seemed troubled, clinging at who was possibly her boyfriend.

'' Never tell my brother where we went, understood?'' she was saying, with maybe a slight slur, Jace wasn't sure.

'' Don't worry, I don't have a death wish.'' nervously laughed the mousy brown-haired guy. He looked like the less drunk of the two, the responsible one.

They stayed quiet, and Jace continued his surveillance around. There was another gang at the other end of the train, less noticeable, and also looking like they came back from a party. That was the thing in public transportation at incredibly late'O clock, many uninteresting people that were spent from partying too hard. Irritation was getting the best of him, but then the couple in the seats in front of his started to talk again. Eavesdropping would maybe distract him from his unwanted thoughts.

'' When do you think he'll be back?'' she sigh in nostalgia.

Yes, listening to others' worries was much better than repeating his own in his head.

The brown-haired boy looked distraught by the question. '' Your brother? Soon, I am sure. He shouldn't have much more left.'' he said, biting his bottom lip.

Slowly, the girl nodded and smiled at hey boyfriend. Then, the train stopped and the girl pulled her guy up and guided him out. Jace was left alone in his corner. It might not have been long, he hadn't been bothered by these people's presence. On the opposite, he even felt like he knew them, which was odd.

Turning toward the grimy window, Jace let himself daydream a bit, not like there was anything else he could do. Maybe there was some non-assumed wish that in his daydream, a particular dream would show up. On its surface, only his reflection met his eyes.

'When do you think he'll be back?' had asked the girl. That lucky girl, at least the one she longed for would come back.

'Alec is gone' he thought before chastising himself. 'Don't give up so easily'

He would meet with Magnus, then if it gave nothing, with Clary. If nothing came up from them, he would go to Beth Israel hospital, see for himself if there was any proof that all that happened this week-end actually did happen.

Jace won't give up until he was sure of what things were.

And when he would be sure, he would burn a candle, like Alec had asked him to.

Running and straining his legs to their maximum, he arrived in front of the building. He came to a stop in front of it, catching his breath. There was no living souls around, the only witnesses were the stars, and even then, there were so few of them. The blond felt alone, so alone. The only thing he could do to quell the loneliness was to ring at the buzzer of Magnus' apartment.

Without waiting he did.

Just as he was dreading, nothing happened. So he rang again and again, unabashedly. It was important. Now was not the moment for Magnus to take his sweet time or ignore him.

The door in front of him opened, which was not usual, one would usually get buzzed up. The person whom had opened wasn't the man Jace had been hoping for. The opposite, the old lady was looking at him with obvious suspicious. Who wouldn't be suspicious of a stranger buzzing at someone's door repeatedly at now four in the morning?

'' What do you want? There is no one at that address, never mind how many time you ring there.'' she said not without aggressive intonations.

'' What do you mean 'no one there'? My friend lives there.'' shot back Jace. The woman's attitude did not help his mood right now, nor did her words.

'' Talk about a time for an annoying prankster...'' she muttered before saying in a much more audible voice: '' No one lives there anymore, the previous occupant left quite some times ago.''

The world around Jace dulled, the cold inside grew stronger. It couldn't be that Magnus has never been neither, right? It just couldn't be true.

'' You are lying.'' stated Jace.

There must have been something terribly honest in his voice, because the annoyed lady's features softened.

'' Listen, I still have the keys, I can show you that I don't have a neighbour anymore.'' she proposed tiredly.

If Jace was proposed the opportunity to go see by himself, he would of course take it. '' Please.'' he breathed out, unable to believe it.

And maybe it was because he wasn't believing it, that it came as such a surprise. The room which used to be full of trinkets and miscellaneous objects was now empty. Dust was floating around, obvious sign of abandonment. The closed smell of humidity was another evidence. Stunned into a frozen state, Jace could only look around, stare into the void of the place.

'' I'm leaving, boy. Just go before someone notices you are here.'' said the old woman, closing the door behind her. She had the same tired voice any normal human being would have at four in the morning.

Left alone, the fire of defiance ignited Jace's spirit. He wouldn't give up now, he couldn't. Looking around, he searched for any signs that someone had lived here recently. The neighbour had said that no one lived here anymore, but before yes, and maybe it was Magnus. Though it was unlikely, as Jace himself had been here, sleeping on the couch with Clary the day before. He couldn't have left in a day... Or did the event really happened?

Did it? It seemed like so long ago. Like it was a vivid dream that his mind was starting to discard; trying to distinguish truth from lie.

 _'I_ _never_ _lie_ _d to you_ _'_

Shaking his head, he focused back on his task. The sun wouldn't be up before a while, but Manhattan emanated enough light to see what he was seeking for. On the ground, he noticed the shadows of the objects that used to be here, making traces where dust couldn't have fallen because of them. And those traces were placed exactly where he remembered the furniture to be. The couch, the bookshelves, the table.

Good, that was the first sign he hadn't imagined the place.

'What about the people, now?' was his next thought, clenching his jaw.

Clary, he had always thought of her as his anchor. 'Clary!' jumped at the thought Jace, remembering the last time he had talked to her. Rushing to the door, the blond passed his hand over it. He felt it soon enough, little notches on the door. Exactly where he had thrown those knives at it. That event also happened. There must be a reason his mind was so confused; he was feeling insane.

'What happened?' asked himself in frustration Jace, hitting the door with anger.

'' What has my door ever done to you?'' asked a smooth, but muffled voice imprinted with an accent from no one knew where. That voice, it was coming from behind the door.

Blinking his surprise away, Jace quickly opened the door, and his heart skipped a beat in the way the heart did when it was jump scared.

'' Seriously, first stabbing it, then punching it... I know you know how doorknobs work. Why don't you use it, instead of trying to destroy my door, Herondale?'' said Magnus, his eyes narrowing with annoyance at the sight of the blond.

Magnus was exactly like himself, and his look of annoyance made Jace feel that familiar annoyance himself too, which also brought great relief.

'' Magnus.'' he called out, hope starting to shine in him. If Magnus was real, then maybe...

Raising his eyebrows, the Asian man smirked. '' Yes, it is my name. Good to know you remember. As usual, you are early, but it will do. Come.'' said the other, turning around and walking down the stairs.

Jace was quick on his trail, questions ready to flow out of him. He felt somehow so much lighter, and so much more nervous. He didn't like that state of endless wondering he was kept, he needed answers, needed to know about this, whatever 'this' was.

Outside, he caught on to Magnus' arm, stopping him.

'' Magnus, what is going on? Why don't you live there anymore? What happened with Valentine? Where is Alec?'' questioned without mercy Jace. Anyone would have been overthrown by his restless interrogation, but the other took it all in with poise.

'' What is going on? I am here to bring you to my hotel room; since, as you pointed out, I don't live here anymore. Why? Because I moved. As for Valentine, you will have to ask Clarissa, I have no idea. Alec is... oh, well, that's complicated.'' he answered all in one go. Yet those answers were all infuriatingly empty of any information.

'' What do you mean 'complicated'? Where is Alec? What-'' asked again Jace. He was about to request for more precision, but the other interrupted.

'' You really want to do this here? I wouldn't have minded, but I have luggage to pack, so if you could come with me to my hotel room, it would help, really.'' he sighed, raising his eyebrows. He then continued his walk toward the taxi that seemed to be waiting for them.

Jace didn't have a choice, if he wanted answers, he would have to follow. Yet the blond was determined, he would get answers and now. No way he waited - to be where? In a hotel room? - simply because Magnus was toying with him. He had to know. The need to know about his friend's condition was clutching at him and it was starting to become unbearable.

As soon as he entered the taxi, he turned toward Magnus. '' Tell me about Alec.''

Sighing, the other seemed to finally oblige. '' Have you ever heard of the words 'endless night'?''

* * *

Awaken brutally by hands shaking him, Magnus jolted. His mind was confused as many images and voices were echoing from the dream he most likely just had.

' _I love you.'_

And what a sweet dream... But he was unable to focus on it, as a grave voice asked for his attention. What was it? One did not ask for his attention that early in the morning. Or anytime in the morning actually.

'' Wake up, Magnus. We finally found it! It was Sebastian, he caused all those disappearances.'' was saying a man by his side.

'Sebastian?' he repeated mentally.

Looking at him, he saw a man with an odd green aura and a silent woman who seemed to shine blue. 'Ragnor and Catarina.' he identified in the haze of his mind.

'' What?'' he muttered against his pillow.

Ragnor only sighed in irritation. '' The evil that killed hundreds of people. The one we have been hunting. We found him.'' he said, making small sentences to be sure Magnus could follow.

That sounded familiar, and wrong, but with the headache he was having - plus his friend's annoying insistence to 'get up and get ready already' - he really couldn't recall why. There was also that odd pain in his heart, it felt heavy and solitaire. He felt sad too. So terribly sad.

' _I am just... stating truths I want you to remember when you'll wake up._ _'_

Trying to ignore those feelings, he followed Ragnor and Catarina, though not paying a lot of attention to what was said or done. He was only moving mechanically and barely reacting to what they were seeing. It was only moment later, his attention was all on the scenery unfolding in front of him.

So familiar...

The fire spreading in the forest, devouring everything, was tainting the clouded sky a burnt taunting orange. The ashes were flying everywhere, covering the trees and they appeared black-wooded. In front of them, a group of five people that had marks upon them swirling around. The dark swirls created by the shadows, like dead leaves in the wind, were flowing around Sebastian. And surrounding them lied the lifeless bodies of hundreds of people, sowing the tainted earth.

'Too familiar.' realized Magnus, as remnant of his dream was catching up with him. A thousand years of memories, all concealed in a premonition, a foreshadowing dream.

'' Those markings... It's the power of an angel. Maybe that is why it took us so long finding them.'' muttered Ragnor to his companions.

In the darkness of the shadows growing tall, Catarina and Ragnor did not lose time. Summoning their magic, a white light emanated from them and pierced through the obscurity. Stepping forward toward Sebastian, they were glowing of both blue and green, ready to hunt. They have been after this being for so long, they couldn't afford letting it go.

Looking at them, frozen to his spot, a sharp fear pierced through Magnus. Those people... there was one in the gang, probably the oldest, who had black hair and blue eyes. His heart jumped at the sight of him, his inside twisting. Deep blue eyes, familiar again, yet so captivating. Most importantly, they shone with a sparks of life. Were those the eyes of a killer?

' _I wish that this was all just a dream..._ _'_ echoed in his mind and Magnus remembered his dream. The souvenir of a terrible day, when in front of the Book of White he had remembered his mistake. When he had remembered that he had removed all chance of forgiveness to someone he loved.

 _'..._ _and that you would wake up, on September 20_ _th_ _, a thousand years ago, remembering it all._ _'_

He remembered it all, and he was the only one that did; those events that didn't happen yet.

'' Sebastian!'' simultaneously exclaimed Catarina and Ragnor. '' You have brought forth a sacred and forbidden power and used it for a greater evil. For the sake of all that is living, and the souls of all that has died, it shall be sealed away to endless night.''

'No! Alexander!' Magnus panicked.

He couldn't do it, couldn't repeat his mistake, not now that he knew better. Because he did know better, he could feel it inside him that that dream he just had was a real terrifying prospect, a nightmare he wouldn't allow. And even in the alternative that it had indeed been just a dream and that it wasn't his Alec – though he refused to believe that - wasn't the moral behind it not to judge too quickly and allow second chance as much for oneself as for others?

'What should I do?' he thought, just as his gaze met with the blue gaze of Alec.

' _Delay my lifetime, give me a chance to forgiveness. I trust you..._ _'_

'Change the sentence.' Magnus decided, stepping forward in between Ragnor and Catarina. He usually was the executioner, his magic much more offensive, but not today.

'' And to the endless night you shall fight for the peace of the dead souls.'' began Magnus under the confused glance of his two companions. '' If your life had been in the wrong, bring the right to the afterlife.''

At those words, those who made Sebastian looked surprised and confused. Two girls clutching at each other looked pale and sick. The one he recognized as Alec's sister was fury and grief while an other boy by her side was mostly shocked. Alec was the only one that seemed to be calm, but Magnus knew better.

He knew the other enough to see in his steady eyes the guilt of their actions. Read in his tensed shoulders the apprehension of what was to follow. Sense in his position his will to defend his family and friend. Hear in his silence his hope.

' _I want to redeem my soul, and nightmares are not enough. Don't go easy on me, okay?_ _'_ had said the dream of Alec. Good thing for his man that he was a creative person; otherwise, Magnus would have been grasping at straws.

'' For each mark you own, you will have to save ten-thousand souls from their state of perdition – fight off their last regrets before trespassing – and you'll win redemption that way. Only when all cleared of your marks, you may return to life.'' he finally declared.

A smile. That was all he received from Alexander. But then he had to remember that this boy in this timeline doesn't know him. Not yet. He didn't remember the dream, as in the wish, only Magnus was asked to remember. So he would be content with that small smile that told him 'thank you'. Of course, Magnus reciprocated it with a wink.

Sensing that he had finished, Catarina and Ragnor shared a look behind his back before nodding. '' Aline 'Jia' Penhallow, you are sentenced to the purgatory until cleansing for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.

''Helen 'Jesse' Blackthorn, you are sentenced to the purgatory until cleansing for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.''

Turning toward the two aforementioned girl, Aline and Helen, Magnus summoned

in his palm blue fire. Though these weren't really flames, not really. They wouldn't burn them, wouldn't kill them, only dispel them to that endless night. They were flames of magic that would make them disappear from this world until the time is right.

'' Together forever.'' told each other the girls before dissolving into ember-like beads of blue light.

'' Simon 'Lewis', you are sentenced to the purgatory until cleansing for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.

'' Isabelle 'Sophia' Lightwood, you are sentenced to the purgatory until cleansing for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.'' meanwhile continued the two acolytes. The same treatment was again given to Isabelle and Simon.

'' Max... I am so sorry, brothers...'' breathed out Alec's sister as she faded away too.

There was only one left.

Turning toward the blue-eyed young-man, Magnus felt terrible for what was happening. He knew it was for the best, that was what he would have wanted. Even if one knew what he was doing would lead to a hopefully better future, it didn't mean one had to like it.

 _'_ _ _I want to know Jace.__ _'_ had requested the dream boy and Magnus made the promise in his mind that he would.

'' Alexander 'Gideon' Lightwood'' then said the dual voices of Ragnor and Catarina. Magnus shivered at the name, a pleasant kind of feeling filling him whole. '' you are sentenced to the purgatory until cleansing for the mass killing made under the name of Sebastian.''

Golden eyes and blue ones locked together. They didn't light up with recognition, but Magnus promised to himself that he would win that boy's heart again. If he had thought the dream to be oh so sweet, how incredibly sweeter would it be now that he had the possibility to feel all those emotions in real life too one day? Though 'one day' would refer to a thousand years later. Damn that Jace, if Alec didn't love him, Magnus wouldn't have given such a long-term sentence.

Imperceptibly, Alec nodded, allowing him to use his mirage-fire at him too. So he did. With a hand gesture, the flames went to the other, engulfing him. And the only sound that left Alexander's lips was a deep exhale, filled with grief, regrets, but love too.

An exhale like a last breath on earth.

That was a thousand years ago.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees and hands joined in front of him, Jace was thinking about what Magnus had just said. He was so focused, so lost in his mind that he wasn't seeing the ugly country décor of the room anymore, nor what was the other person in the room was doing.

'Alec is real.' he thought with relief. But then the dream had wished for him to be exactly that, a dream. It meant that Alec wasn't dead, but then what was he?

'' I don't get it. He is not dead anymore, he isn't a dream neither, but everything that I remember happening is a dream?''' stated Jace, just to be sure.

Magnus raised his eyes from the drawer he was emptying. '' Yes, that is it. I gave him a chance to redeem all the wrong Sebastian did.''

'' But what is the purgatory? What is that place exactly?'' continued restlessly the blond.

Sighing, the other thought about his words for a moment. '' You see, people says that when you die, you see your life unfold in front of you, yes? It's like a movie or a flash of reminiscence. It's-'

'' Like a dream.'' interrupted Jace, winning a glare from Magnus.

'' Yes, like a dream.'' continued the latter. '' The brain, when it realizes that you are dying, gets so stressed, it becomes hyperactive. In that state, the world dulls, you enter a daze and that last dream comes to you.''

Jace nodded in a sign that he understood, encouraging Magnus to continue. Yet he had a feeling of where it was going.

'' When that last dream becomes a nightmare, distorting one's last regret into something terrifying, that is when Alec intervene. He asked me to go harder on him, he wanted to have a greater impact. What better than to make him fight for the peace of those troubled soul?''

'' He is like an angel, then? Fighting 'lifemares' one create in his mind before death?'' asked Jace, raising an eyebrows in amusement.

Magnus let out a small laugh, shaking his head, before returning to his business. '' I told him that once, he really hated to be called an angel.''

The two men stayed silent for a while, Magnus still packing his stuff as Jace was just there mulling over everything. Alec wasn't dead, but what did that implied? Somehow, everything was changed, yet nothing at the same time. If there weren't remnant of him, could Valentine have made that operation five years ago? Has the parabatai project ever happened?

'' What happened to the others? Ragnor, he was your friend? Shouldn't he still be alive?'' continued to interrogate the Dreamwalker – or ex-Dreamwalker, he wasn't sure anymore.

Losing his easy smile, Magnus' features turned grim. '' There are things that just can't be changed. Alec managed to spare his family and his own life with his wish, but the fate keeps going on.'' he declared, before clarifying. '' Ragnor died at the hand of Valentine. If it wasn't the parabatai project with Sebastian, that man still tried to find magical substitution for his wife.''

Just as Jace opened his mouth to ask more questions – not one to stop because the subject was sensible – he got interrupted. '' Clary knows you. If you want, you can ask her.'' said Magnus, managing to effectively shut him up.

'Clary does?' he wondered, an eagerness to see her igniting in him. But then another thought crosses his mind, blowing that feeling away like the flame of a candle.

'' Do I still dream of fighting with Alec?'' asked himself Jace in a low voice, feeling nothing. He didn't know, he was so unsure about everything. He didn't like that empty powerlessness feeling.

Looking up, he saw that Magnus had finished packing. He noticed just now how he didn't really know why was the other man packing.

'' Those luggage, you are leaving.'' the blond stated in an unasked question.

'' Yes, going to Jakarta. Maybe Bali too, depends on my mood.'' '' Anyway, leave the room before 10 am, that's the check-out hour.'' said Magnus putting on his jacket and grabbing his stuff.

Well, that seemed quite sudden. Confused, Jace frowned. '' Wait, you are leaving right now? Why Indonesia?''

'' Yes, now. I don't want to be in the same time-zone as you.'' said the other, scrunching his nose in revolt.

'' Wow, that was almost hurtful. I didn't know you needed twelve hours of jet-lag away from me.'' deadpanned Jace, but not really minding. He suspected there was a reason for Magnus to depart.

'' Oh, don't worry my blond friend, I don't hate you. I am just making it better for the both of us... Easily the best time of my day, there is no was I am going to share.'' Magnus sighed with a playful grin. '' Take care, Herondale. We'll see each other again when you'll have finished your job.'' Before the blond could ask what 'job' the man was talking about, the latter turned around, waving backward at him and showing himself out. '' I'll contact you, don't try to join me.''

And with that, he was out.

Jace was now alone in the hotel room. With both eagerness and anxiety – not that he would ever admit feeling them – he headed for the bed. Would his dream be haunted? There was only one way to know.

Lying down, he closed his eyes, trying to find peace, trying to find sleep.

* * *

The sky was a blinding orange. All around, the trees had black wood. The leaves were their normal green colouring though and there was no eternal blue fire caught in them. A sign that what was regretted, was the memory of that accursed day, not the outcome. And it was in that scenery that five people were hunting the newly trespassed last regret.

When Magnus had realized that every night in his dream he ended up in the forest where Alec and his family and friends were, he felt a contradicting mixture of confusion and happiness. He would get to see Alec every night, how could he not be happy with that opportunity? Yet, why was his dormant spirit drawn there?

It hadn't taken long for him to realize. Every time he stepped into this world, on his arm a rune appeared. A rune which he knew the meaning: Alliance. The reason he had it still evaded him, but he was marked.

On one particular day, when he arrived in the forest, before he could even make his presence known, he heard words that caught his curiosity.

'' -at obvious, don't deny it, Alec! He is always calling you 'pretty boy' and 'darling'. It is quite obvious he finds you to his liking.'' was saying Isabelle's voice.

They were talking about him? Wanting to know more, Magnus hid behind one of the tree nearby. Judging by the volume of the voice, the siblings most have been in a clearing not too far away. Daring, the golden eyed one sneaked a peek from his spot.

Just as he had guessed, it was Isabelle and Alec, alone just the two of them that were there.

'' But why would he? I am a murderer.'' Sitting under a tree afar, Magnus had a clear view on him. Alec was holding his folded knee near him, half hiding his expression behind them. But from the sound of his voice, he hadn't sound very joyful.

'' Love is blind.'' shrugged Isabelle, her voice wavering a bit. '' Anyway, we are here for redemption, aren't we? You also have the right to find happiness in the end. If your happiness comes in the shape of our gaoler then so be it.'' she stated, not letting go. Then, to Magnus' glee, she added after a minute of silence: '' You should seduce him.''

By the voice, he knew it definitively shocked the Lightwood brother. '' Wh- Seduce him?''

'' Well, do you find him cute?'' she asked in a bored tone, as if she already knew the answer. She probably did and was just waiting for Alec to catch up with his own emotions. After a few seconds of silence again, she exclaimed: '' What?''

'' I said yes.'' Alec repeated louder what he must have muttered in that period of silence.

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Isabelle said '' Well seduce him, talk to him, whatever.''

Smiling happily to himself, Magnus decided that he would spare his crush further more embarrassment. Not that he didn't enjoy it, on the opposite. But there was a huge part of him that just wanted to see his man flustered, not just hear him.

' Hello, my lovelies.'' he declared, making his presence known. '' How is it going on that fine night?''

Smiling in a cunning way, as if she knew he had been eavesdropping on them, Isabelle only answered: '' Well, someone sounds happy.''

Much more oblivious, Alec quickly rose to a standing position. '' Hey, Hi Magnus.''

Turning to her brother, Izzy quickly said '' I'll go get Simon, don't need to wait for us.''. Then she left them alone, her big smile not leaving her lips.

Yes, Isabelle Lightwood was certainly in Magnus' top 5 favourite person.

Though as soon as she left, the silence filled the clearing. In this familiar setting, under the burnt sky, Magnus would have felt the strongest sense of déjà vù if it wasn't for Alec's absence of shimmering. The light that used to emanate from him – a light similar to the one reflected by water – and was a sign of his death, he was glad to not see it anymore on the other.

Fidgeting under Magnus' intense gaze, unaware of what kind of thought he was having, Alec tried to break the silence. '' Why are you here every night?'' he asked before biting his bottom lip, as if he shouldn't have asked that.

That was reasonable question to ask, Magnus did not see the problem the blue-eyed had with it. '' Well it is my duty to keep watch on you guys' progress, isn't it?'' he said, pretending that he had full control on his coming here. He could really say that in another timeline that was now a dream, Alec had marked him with his magic, the young-man wouldn't have believed him. Even to him sometimes it sounded unreal.

Looking more relaxed, he questioned again. '' Maybe, but every night?''

'' Perhaps I don't need to be here every night, but what if I enjoyed seeing you? Wouldn't that encourage me?'' answered Magnus, fully seizing this opportunity to flirt. The only reaction he got was a pensive look and blue-eyes looking away from him.

'Have I put to much flirt into it?' wondered Magnus frowning, though he was pretty sure that it hadn't been too much.

'' Would you...'' then muttered Alec, in such a small voice he didn't hear the rest.

'' What was that, darling?'' asked Magnus, leaning forward as if to hear better.

Never would he have thought that it would be a flood of words that would escape Alec's lips. '' Would you come with me to my next hunt? I mean, you'll be safe, you don't need to fight with me. It's just, well, if you want to keep watch on us, you can come and see me, no I meant us, in action. You know, come and see directly? Because it's your duty of course, not that you absolutely have to come if you don't want, I... I think I'll stop talking now.''

Surprised, Magnus smiled, pleased with what Alec was saying. He remembered when the other had shown him images of his past – at the time he was the dream of his dead self – one of the memory had been his first success with a bow. The boy had wanted to impress him. And if inviting him to a hunt to show off wasn't a way for Alec to try and impress him, Magnus did not know what it was. Especially right after the sister had a 'seduce him' conversation.

A warm wave of affection hit him right at the moment. The feeling was induce from something else than the other timeline dream. It was from present actions. 'I am falling all over again,' thought Magnus.

Placing a hand over the shy young man's arm to gain his attention, Magnus sent him a flirtatious smile. '' I would love to come and...'' he let his eyes trail all over Alexander's body, taking his time admiring him. '' see you in action.'' he finished after his examination.

Blushing as his marks started to swirl a bit more frantically, Alec smiled to himself, keeping his head low as if to hide it. As if he could hide it, how cute. Feeling awkward though, Alec quickly rushed away to hunting ground. Magnus only rolled his eyes at the others' timidity and followed.

That was 999 years and 355 days ago

* * *

Centuries and he couldn't get enough.

Lying down in the shadow of a dark tree, the orange light piercing through the leaves, Magnus was feeling content. On his chest, Alec's head was lying right over his heart. He was just there, listening to him as he talked about what he had seen in the day. Magnus found that Alec quite liked it when he shared his experience, instead of just dismissing it.

Caressing the dark like a moonless night locks on his lover's head Magnus wished for a moment that this was happening outside of a dream. But for that he would have to be patient...

'' Hey, Ragnor and Cat got married today. They went at that huge cathedral in France. It is really pretty, though quite imposing. It's called Notre-Dame de Paris.''

'' It was about time, it's been so long since you told me that they were flirting around.'' laughed Alec. Magnus could almost see him rolling his eyes.

'' Yeah.'' smiled Magnus too. '' There was a part when the priest called onto the angels to gaze upon the couple. Did you hear him?''

The blue-eyed young-man raised his head, confused. '' What? No, why would I?''

'' Well, because if we think about it you are just like an angel.'' answered the golden-eyed one, but his lover did not seemed to be pleased by that. Straightening up, he had to grab the latter's hand so he wouldn't go too far.

'' I am not an angel. I killed people. I stole the power of an angel to get here. I fight there last nightmare only to win redemption. I am selfish.''

'' How are you self-'' started Magnus, but was quickly interrupted.

'' Because I love you too much. If I was an angel, I would let you go and... a-and meet someone else... have a future. But no, I would much rather force you into staying and loving someone you only meet in dreams. How selfish is that?'' he asked, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

Silence fell upon them, not heavy, but not light neither. Pulling his blue eyed beauty back in his arms. The souvenir of Alec's wish, scarifying a whole timeline just for the sake of being together in better way, already had him convinced of his selflessness.

'' Then I am glad you are selfish.'' whispered Magnus into the others' ear. '' And I love you too. That is why I stay. And I know that I have a future with you, your sentence is not eternal.''

'' But it is a long wait for you.'' whispered back his lover.

Magnus grinned, one of his hand finding its way under his shirt, his fingers a feather-light touch on his skin. '' Maybe, but I know that you are halfway there.''

Alec blushed a bit, though he did not refuse those soft caress. Leaning more into the touch, the blue-eyed boy answered him '' Wait for me?''

'' I will.'' Magnus said, before kissing his Alexander.

That was 600 years ago

* * *

From: UNKNOWN NUMBER

To: Clary Fray

Message (sent at 5h:31am): 860 Pennsylvania Ave, Brooklyn, room 102. Be there before 10 am. MB

* * *

The sun was setting, tainting the Peruvian sky of orange.

The sight of it made Magnus' heart beat a little faster. Unless it was the mad running him and Ragnor had just done. Probably a bit of the two he decided, leaning on the wall of a small house and panting hard. Hiding in the smallest alleyway, they waited until they were sure that they weren't followed anymore.

Then Magnus burst out of laughter.

'' Oh shut up, Magnus. That is not even remotely funny.'' grumbled Ragnor by his side, as he let himself fall down on the ground, catching his breath.

'' Of course it was!'' exclaimed the aforementioned man. '' Who would have thought that all those goats would start chasing us only for a piece of apple?''

Green eyes glared at him, though the effect was slightly lost due to the fact they were glaring from the ground. It was much less intimidating than when Ragnor was standing. '' You could have given them that apple too.''

Magnus only scoffed. '' No way, it's my apple.'' Then he took the red fruit out from his pocket and proceeded to eat it. He tried to offer a piece to his panting friend, but clearly the gesture didn't go appreciated.

Too bad for him.

Later that day, it was with eagerness to tell it all to Alexander that he went to bed.

And when he arrived in the forest, it was so dark he couldn't see the usually intense orange sky. Understanding that it was because he arrived in the middle of a hunt, Magnus tried to move as silently as he could. Then, from in between the trees, he saw them: the Lightwood siblings.

The two of them were fighting in tandem, the archer covering his sister from behind as the girl fought with her whip as if it was the extension of her arm. They were surrounded by shadows, the feminine silhouettes of a person repeated in many duplicata. They were trying to annihilated all of those whispering forms.

Whispering... Just as Magnus was noting that they were saying words – too softly for him to understand – he saw in between the siblings, a young man. He seemed in trance, like those words were affecting him.

When the siblings finished with those silhouettes, Isabelle immediately went to the young man. If she was doing the reassuring part, it meant that it would go to her count of appeased soul. Since Alec was standing further away, Magnus decided to approach him.

'' Another unrequited love story.'' sighed Alec, placing back his bow on his shoulder. His gaze was still on his sister, but he had noticed Magnus' arrival.

'' The number of person that never told their loved one they liked them...'' tssked Magnus, shaking his head. '' Should I tell you that I love you?''

Scowling, Alec tried to refrain the amused smile that was spreading on his face. '' No, you should tell me abut your day.''

'' Oh, yes! You'll never guess today's epic adventure. I am so looking forward the day when it will be you and I, but for now I was with Ragnor in a small village called San Juan in Spain when...'' started Magnus in one breath while Alec smiled with affection, listening carefully to the tale. They started to walk away.

It didn't take long for the sky to turn back orange.

That was 303 years ago

* * *

When Jace finally fell asleep, he saw an orange sky.

He would never be able to describe the feeling that pooled in him when he saw it. Sure the forest seemed different, there weren't any golden leaves and the blue fire was absent, but the sight of the orange firmament gave him hope that this wasn't an ordinary dream.

That or his unconsciousness had started to play a mean trick on him.

'' Hey there.'' said a soft but confident voice by his side. He knew that voice, though he usually heard it in his soul, never like this so... real.

Swiftly turning around, he was met with ocean blue eyes. Alec's eyes. He was here, he was there.

'' Hey.'' simply answered back Jace. Then his eloquent tongue finally untied. '' Alec, you... have so much less marks.''

Indeed, his friend who used to shimmer under big bold runes was becoming mark-less. He most be close from redemption then. Ten-thousand souls for each of his mark, and the blond could only see one now, peeking from under his sleeves on his upper-arm.

'' Alec frowned, thoroughly confused. ' What? How... How do you know?'' he asked.

'' Magnus told me...'' began Jace.

'' Magnus? You know Magnus?'' he asked him. Then his blue-eyes trailed off on Jace and hardened a bit. '' How do you know Magnus? Why did he speak of me?''

Alec was speaking as id he didn't know who Jace was...'He doesn't.'' realized right at the second the blond. They never met. It was all just a dream.

'' It's not what you think, Alec. We...'' he trailed off to then change idea. Actually, the rune that could be seen from underneath the sleeve, it was... '' Look at this.'' he said, pulling his shirt to reveal his collarbone.

Here in the night, it was still in its place, the rune Alec had given him.

Alec gasped a the sight of it. '' you... That marl, it's the same as my... Who are you?''

* * *

When Ragnor died, Magnus had had the hunch that Alec would start acting weirdly. It would have been the time when he and Jace would have been connected, even if in this timeline, the parabatai project never happened.

Indeed when he arrived that night, Alec was pacing around, looking troubles.

'' What is wrong, Alexander?'' asked Magnus, startling Alec out of his thought.

'' I feel... I don't know, I-'' he began, looking at him with lost blue eyes. He started to pace around again, as if he was searching for something – or rather someone. '' He was right... There!'' he said, pointing at some random place. '' But then he isn't. And I miss him, but... He has never been there. He... is not here. He should be there but he is not.''

'' He?'' softly asked Magnus.

He took a few steps closer to his lover. With tenderness, he placed a lock of hair behind the others' ear. It effectively got his attention as blue eyes turned toward him, filled with so much confusion. So much questioning. Magnus felt bad for knowing or at lest having a quite strong guess of what was happening and not being able to tell him.

But then how do you tell someone that in another timeline, it was about at that time they would have been connected?

'' Yeah, he. I don't know who he is, but I feel like I am missing him. Like I have lost a friend.'' then the blue-eyed stopped. '' Oh, Angel, I am so sorry telling you all that as you just lost Ragnor yesterday.'' said Alec then, wincing at his own words.

'' Don't be sorry, it means I can understand the lost.'' tried to be reassuring Magnus.

But his blue-eyed lover was convinced to be wrong. '' No, it's not right. You lost your friend for real, I... I don't. I'll get over that weird feeling. Tell me about your day.''

For a moment, Magnus felt bad for Jace, but he remembered that promise to get them to meet again. It was just a temporary state. In five years, it would be the day Alec had made that wish in the other timeline. It would be the moment when the Dreamwalker would wake up confuse.

And it would be the end of his long waiting.

That was 5 years ago

* * *

'' Jace Herondale.''

''Jace, that mark... it had stopped swirling, taking this shape, five years ago. Since then, it didn't matter the number of souls that I appeased, it never removed itself.'' explained Alec with a serious look. '' Magnus said that the only souls that would count when I would hunt for this mark, would be the souls I appeased with the one who bore the same mark.''

He then sent a glare at Jace. '' No one had that rune. Not my sister, nor my friend. Magnus said that he would be searching for that person in his waking hour,'' The blue gaze softened. '' And now you are here.''

Jace stood still, listening to the person who used to be his friend. He knew where he was going, but if the golden-eyed boy knew anything about his friend, it was to let him go at his pace.

'' Ten-thousand souls for a mark, that is my duty. And, well, Jace Herondale, would you... Would you help me with my burden?'' asked Alec, his solemn tone to cold for Jace's liking. '' It will be only during your night and you don't even need to fight, just be there so I can be free. I will be indebted to you-''

'' No.'' cut Jace. He had heard enough, it hurt too much. That tone, as if he was a stranger.

'' No?'' asked back Alec, his voice small and much more weaker.

'' No, you wont be indebted to me.'' clarified the blond. '' I will fight by your side and help you. And don't ask why, I have my reasons. Anyway, we are marked, aren't we?'' smiled cheekily Jace.

Now he was starting to understand what kind of job Magnus was talking about earlier. That bastard had known all along that Jace and Alec would be back fighting together and hadn't said anything. Oh, he would remember this.

And the twelve hours apart? It was obvious now that it was so Magnus could be asleep and alone with Alec while Jace was awake, and so that Jace could hunt with Alec while Magnus was awake.

'' I am Alec Lightwood.'' said the blue-eyed one, extending a hand toward him.

Jace didn't hesitate and took it.

* * *

And finally a year later.

It was late enough in the evening to be night. The only light was from inside the airport. Outside, darkness was only pierced by the flying away planes, like slowed shooting stars. One of them was bringing back a man that had left a year ago.

Even if he looked alone, Jace knew better. He knew that Magnus coming back to New York meant someone else coming back as well. That was why he was waiting outside, leaning on a cab. Behind his nonchalant facade, he was eager and nervous.

Holding one of his hand, Clary by his side sent him a brilliant smile when the one they have been waiting for came into view.

'' My, my, and I thought you would be waiting for me at your place. Missed me then?'' asked the smooth voice of Magnus, as he arrived in front of them.

'' Hurry inside the car.'' said Jace, opening the door. Now wasn't the time for tease, they had much more important business awaiting them.

Clary slapped his arm before saying to Magnus. '' Yes, we are happy to see you, Magnus.''

'' Oh, Biscuit, you have to change your sentence from plural to singular if you want it to be true.'' dismissed the man, placing his luggage in the cab's trunk. He winked at her. '' But I am happy to see you too.'' he said before getting in the car. Of course, not the side where Jace had opened the door for him.

Rolling his eyes, Jace also got in the car and told the cabbie his address.

Back to his place he got out all the objects that Magnus had told him to gather: a silver bowl, a silver knife, a piece of copper, of magnesium of nickel and of iron and a duck feather. Good thing Clary had been wiling to get the feather.

Jace was going to place them on the table when Magnus stopped him, an amused smile on his lips.

'' I really didn't need those objects.'' he said.

Right then, someone knocked at the door. Jace ignored it, choosing his indignation instead. '' What? Why did you ask me to get them then? In the single text you sent me, might I say.''

The man was ignoring him though, and answered Jace's door. It opened on a young woman with black hairs and eyes. She seemed familiar to the blond. He remembered that he had seen her... in the subway when he was going to Magnus' a year ago!

'' Isabelle.'' greeted Magnus with a smile.

'Isabelle Lightwood.' understood Jace. ' Alec's sister.' She most have have reached the redemption before her brother, since she didn't have a rune to lock her there until she was paired. Unlike Jace and Alec, she hadn't been close to her parabatai Maia.

''Magnus.'' she answered with a big smile, giving him a hug. '' Let's hurry , okay?''

'' Yes, let's.'' he said, closing the door. He looked frantic too, hasty to get his boyfriend here.

Taking place in the middle of the room, Magnus' hands lit with blue fire. He joined them together in front of him, closing his eyes. '' Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as the executioner of your sentence, I declare you to have reached solace. As promised, you are now allowed back to life. So be it!'' he exclaimed, clapping his hands and opening his golden eyes.

The flames became embers, flying around the room to then settle and spin. An amalgam of blue light, like stelliferous particles, formed, taking the shape of a man. And through the light, he appeared. A young-man with black-hair and blue eyes. One that everyone here knew. That person Jace knew the best. And here he was, in front of them.

Alec took a deep breath, his first breath since too long ago.


End file.
